


No Way I Believe That

by criminalmindss312and309



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 54,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminalmindss312and309/pseuds/criminalmindss312and309
Summary: This is the first story I wrote. One of the BAU members shot someone in cold blood or did they?  Spencer Reid witnessed this shooting but he can't believe what his own eyes saw.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I ever wrote. I only posted the first chapter so if anyone would like to read more just throw me a comment or leave kudos.

Reid POV...

As I walked down Fifth Ave I decided to stop at my favorite diner for my special blend of Cappuccino. We had just returned from Detroit Michigan from a case that lasted four days. A deranged woman had murdered six newborn babies over the last three weeks and kidnapped the seventh leaving a note behind to the mom explaining why and how she did it. The whole team was mad as hell that they took so long to contact us but then we learned she had made their deaths look like innocent deaths by using an odorless poison that couldn't be detected in the bloodstream

Her name was Rebecca and the reason she murdered these innocent babies was that she held a vendetta against the mothers she went to high school with the popular girls better known as the Glamorous 7. The super-rich bitches. In high school Mark David loved Rebecca. Yes, he was super rich high school jock and fine as hell. But he was humble and he loved Rebecca for who she was, sweet, beautiful and mostly kind.S he wasn't rich or popular but her heart was pure. This pissed of the G7 especially since their leader Cassandra Ikes wanted him for herself.

Since Mark wouldn't give Cassandra the time of day she and crew took this out on Rebecca and begin to play mean tricks on her. They tortured her until she hated to come to school. She was always stressed and then a devastating thing happened to her. They didn't know was Rebecca was pregnant and after continued abused she miscarried. This broke Rebecca spirit, especially after the school did nothing to justify this wrong. Rebecca then dropped out of school completely and the heartbreaking thing is her mom didn't care because she was caught up in her own life of chasing the mighty dollar in any way that was possible. Rebecca closed Mark out of her life breaking his heart.  
She waited five years to get her revenge.

She waited till all the girls became pleasant and of course following Cassandra lead they all became pregnant around the same time. Rebecca knew this because under a fake name she followed their Facebook, Twitter, Instagram, and Black Planet accounts. But what took her over the edge is when she saw Cassandra had gotten her wish and was now married Mark and they were expecting a child. She saw this as the final betrayal feeling Mark never loved her he had just played with her for his own pleasures which weren't true. Mark couldn't understand why Rebecca left him and after never getting any explanation he finally feels victim to Cassandra advances.

Anyway, by the time the ladies had given birth, all in a three to four-month difference Rebecca was ready for revenge. Since none of the ladies had moved from Detroit and all still got together at the same time and places different nights, Rebecca was able to sneak in their houses through an open window and inject the babies with a deadly poison. But she decided to keep Cassandra and Mark baby as her own, the final revenge. She left a note explaining everything to Mark and that's when we got called in. After we interviewed Mark and Casandra we learned from Mark about her mothers the second location on Dequindre Ave. We took Mark with us because we felt only he could talk Rebecca down for whatever we may find. The scene that greeted us was straight sicking, satanic and disgusting. Rebecca stood in the kitchen with his child, at the kitchen table and the child was covered in blood as she chanted some demonic shit over him. As we all stared in shock at the screen in front of us, Mark began to talk her down. It took a half hour, but finally, she surrendered. She was placed in a psychiatric facility while waiting for trail and the baby was returned home. Neither the less to say this is another time I hated my eidetic memory.

So this is why at ten at night I'm getting my special blend drink. I walked in the diner and the cashier Shelly greeted me.

"The usual Spence", she said with a smile.

" Yes", I said smiling back shyly.

"Ok, one-quarter of Vanilla blend extra large, with 25 sugars, 8 creams, 3 cherries, and extra whip cream coming up. I swear Spence I don't know how you don't go into a diabetic coma with the amount of sugar in this drink".

I laughed because Morgan always said the same thing about my drink. I looked around the diner while I waited for my drink. There weren't many people here this time of night, just a man and woman, an elderly woman and a mother and child.

" Here you go, Spence".

"Thanks, Shelly", I said and paid her and said have a good night.

As I turned to walk out the diner I saw someone familiar come in. I was puzzled by this because the person never visited this diner at least not unless he was with me. Before I could call out my greeting this person did the unbelievable. He looked at me with a smirk. Something about that smirk was unfamiliar and odd but would make sense in a later discovery though. This person turned to the mother and child, pulled out a revolver and shoot both at point blank range. As the people around me screamed and dropped to the floor, I stood in shock with my hand on my own gun, but unable to lift it because the person responsible for the shooting just laughed at my expression and calmly walked out the door. I couldn't believe the shooter was SSA...


	2. Chapter 2

Reid POV...

I stood there with my hand on my gun and a shock of disbelief on my face. I couldn't believe the shooter was my teammate, my lover, someone I trusted my life with. As the screams continued around me I just stood there paralyzed by many emotions. The shooter was SSA Derek Morgan. Derek Morgan, the man I'd been dating for the last year, who wouldn't hurt anyone except the Unsubs we took down. There was something bugging me though but at this moment I couldn't remember what, which messed with my mind because I had an eidetic memory. Finally, I snapped out of my daze, from the screams estimating around me. My focus became clear because the woman on the floor was being for me to help her daughter. 

"Shelly call 911", I screamed while running to the injured woman.

"Ok", Shelly said still crying.

"Maam where were you shot at ", I asked trying to remain calm which was damn difficult.

"Check my baby please", she begged.

I did so and noticed although the child was injured it was an arm womb. I took the child in my arms whispering everything will be fine while tending to the mother who had a stomach womb. She was unconscious and her pulse was weak.

"Damn it get the medics here now Shelly"!

" I called Spencer", she cried.

"Ok I'm sorry Shelly call Hotch, speed dial two", I said tossing her my phone.

 

At that moment the woman in my arms took her last breath. Tears filled my eyes because of the unnecessary shooting of this woman and child and because the child would grow up without a parent. At that moment Hotch and Emily came in and immediately rushed to my side.

"Reid, what happened', Hotch asked?

Before I could answer the medics arrived. I answered all their questions eliminating the shooter identity. Finally, we were alone although JJ had joined us.

"Reid, what happened? Did you know the shooter? Reid talk to me Hotch", said with that glare he made famous.

I recapped what happened again eliminating the shooter.

"Spencer, did you recognize the shooter"?

" Yes", I whispered...

"Who was it", Emily asked?

Still, I remained silent...

"Spence, JJ asked white a concerned look, tell us".

"It was, I said in a shaky voice, it was...was I said crying now "Morgan".

"What did you say, Reid"? Hotch asked.

I looked at him and said" Morgan", and then everything went black.

Hotch POV...

Did he just say his lover murdered this woman and harmed her baby? I thought this as I looked at JJ tending to Reid. Reid or Morgan didn't know I knew about their relationship. I found out one day when I called Morgan and Reid answered. Reid didn't know he was moaning Morgan name and the phone had connected so I heard it all. Although I was surprised, "if you know me", you know my expression and voice can remain cold and unchanging so neither Reid of Morgan noticed their mistake or that I caught on. The team didn't know though and I respected their privacy...

"Hotch", Emily said bringing me out my daze.

"Yes, Prentiss"? 

Did Reid just accuse Morgan of this?

" Yes", he did I replied.

"Well do you think"?.

"Prentiss, I don't know what to think, but I don't believe Morgan is a killer".

"Then why would Reid accuse him"?

"I don't know but until he wakes up we shouldn't assume nothing", "Call the team and tell them to meet us at the BAU ASAP".

"Ok, Hotch" she answered as she began to call our team.

"Hotch he's waking up", JJ said.

"Good because we needed answers.

Reid POV...

"What happened", I asked as I came to and realized I was on the floor?

My head hurt and my mind was temporary blank.

"Reid, JJ sweet voice said softly,you fainted".

"What"? I said and then it all came back to me."Morgan, I moaned, please tell me this is a dream", I begged JJ.

"Reid I'm sorry", JJ said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry", I said up quickly winching at the slight pain in my head.

"Be careful", JJ said.

"Careful JJ", I asked with sarcasm."The man I fucking love shot and killed a woman and injured a child and you think I'm worried about a damn head injury", I snapped?

JJ looked surprised at my outburst but I didn't give a damn. It never occurred to me that I had just given away me and Morgan secret and even if I had thought of it I wouldn't give a damn because the man I loved was a cold-blooded murderer. But something about this still bothered me and I still couldn't remember what it was.

"I'm sorry Spence", JJ said.

"No, I'm sorry. I should not have snapped at you this isn't your fault".

Prentiss POV...

Did Reid just say him and Morgan were lovers I thought? Despite the situation I smiled because if anyone deserved happiness it was those two. But then reality set in that Morgan killed and harmed someone although I still couldn't believe this shit regardless of what Boy Genius saw.

"Reid are you ok to go back to the BAU", Hotch asked bringing me out of my thoughts?

"Yes", Reid said softly.

"Ok, Reid, we will brief at the BAU so you don't go over this twice", Hotch said.

"Sure Hotch, Reid said but does it matter? My eidetic memory won't let me forget"?

Hotch didn't answer, he just looked at him sadly and I then realized at that moment Hotch knew of their relationship.

"Prentiss", Reid suddenly called my name.

"Yes"?

" Did you try Morgan phone"?

"I did Reid but it kept going to voicemail".

He didn't say anything else. The ride to the BAU was a tense one but what else could be expected? One of our own was accused of murder. My eye stung with tears although I didn't let one drop.

At the BAU.. Hotch POV

Everyone was present excluding Morgan of course and they all looked stressed and tensed. It was damn near three in the morning and after our sickening last case, everyone wanted to be home in bed.

"Well, what do we owe to this pleasurable visit Rossi", asked with his usual sarcasm.

Everyone laughed except the four of us.

"Something serious has happened, I began in my authority voice. It was a murder tonight and Reid witnessed it".

"What Garcia screamed"?

" Garcia please let me finish", I said as Reid begin to cry again.

"Sorry Boss", Garcia said.

I told then the story quickly and then came the hard part.

"Reid identified the murderer as Morgan".

"What", Blake gasped? 

I repeated myself.

"Reid, are you sure Blake", asked? 

"Of course, I'm sure Blake Reid snapped. I think I know what my lover look like although there was something".

Reid's emotions were all over the place because again he referred to Morgan as his lover without realizing. I could tell the team was surprised but now wasn't the time to tease Reid.

"Reid what time was you at the diner Garcia", suddenly asked...

"Ten or ten twelve why"? 

"Well, the diner is around the corner from your apartment right"?

"Yes", he snapped.

"Was Morgan on the phone even he entered the diner"?

"No Garcia. I didn't even fucking see or hear him until I turned to leave".

"What is bugging you Garcia", Rossi asked?

Garcia didn't answer right away she was looking at her phone.

"Garcia, what is it", I asked?

Garcia handed me her phone. The phone showed her talking to Morgan at 10.10. My eyes widened.

"What the fuck", I swore.? 

Reid jumped from this seat and sprinted to my side. 

"How can that be"? 

Everyone looked confused and Reid said ..

Garcia was talking to Morgan at the time Morgan was shooting the woman and child. Everyone looked completely stung and lost for words.

"But I know what I saw Reid said crying.I wouldn't accuse him otherwise. I love him. I'm not crazy he screamed", as we all stood in silence and complete shock


	3. Chapter 3

Rossi POV...

Everyone was stung to silence after Reid outburst. Even our fearless leader couldn't find the words to comfort our youngest. Garcia was crying, JJ had that motherly look on her face, Emily was controlling her facials as usual but her eyes showed the pain she felt. Blake wanted to comfort Reid but she was afraid which was expected and Reid was in tremendous pain and confusion. It was up to me to calm down the team. Everybody listen up, as delicate and painful as this situation is we have to treat it like any other case. We must find Morgan and get some answers. Being over emotional and angry isn't getting us anywhere. Before I could continue Hotch stepped in.

"Rossi is right guys. Thank you, Rossi...

I smiled and nodded for Hotch to continue.

" Reid nobody thinks you are crazy ok.

"I know Hotch its just"...

"No Reid, listen" he interrupted.

"Ok", Reid said quietly...

"Earlier you said you know what you saw in the diner but there was something, what did you mean"? 

"I know I don't forget anything, but Hotch I can't remember what it was".

"Ok, Reid, that's fine, it will come back to you but my next question is was it Derek you saw"? 

"Damn it Hotch how many times are you? I paused because I suddenly remember what was bugging me.

Reid POV...

"I remembered the smirk Morgan gave me as I walked out the door. Even though Morgan always smirks this smirk wasn't his. What I mean is it was a smirk of a stranger, not arrogant like Morgan trademark smirk but cocky and taunting. Nobody can just up and change their trademark so easily. I told them this and they looked thoughtful.

"Reid does Morgan have a twin or brother", Prentiss asked?

" No, Prentiss you know he had two sisters, Dessi and Sara".

"Well, I think we need to call Morgan mom JJ said, and make sure".

"Did you guys look at the camera", Blake asked?

" No, I can't believe we, well I forgot that", Hotch replied.

Hotch don't blame yourself JJ said..we were worried about Reid.

"I know JJ.Garcia"? 

"I know Boss I'm about to pull up the footish now".

"Thank you, Garcia".

"Hotch when are we going to tell Strauss", Reid asked.

"I don't know Reid, maybe tomorrow. We have to view the footish first".

Ok", thank you".

"Guys are you ready", Garcia asked coming back into the briefing room.

Yes", we all said at once.

Garcia POV...

I was worried about Reid and my Chocolate Thunder. I didn't believe Morgan would just turn psycho in a matter of hours and I didn't believe Reid was crazy or would accuse his lover of a crime he didn't commit. I couldn't explain the identity miss up but we would figure it out soon as we could. I snapped out of my daze as the footish began. It showed Reid entering the diner and joking with the cashier. The other five people just relaxing and enjoying their pleasantries. Then it showed Reid looking around the diner while he waited for his coffee. Then him turning back once his order was up. At this point, Morgan entered as Reid turned to leave. Morgan was looking at Reid with contempt and disgust before Reid fully turned around. When Reid finally turned and faced Morgan, Morgan did just what Reid said, he smirked at Reid confusion and then shot the woman and child. As people dropped to the floor screaming and crying. Reid's hand froze on his gun then Morgan gave that smirk again then turned and left. Everyone was stung silent for a minute then all started to talk. I tuned them out and continued watching, angling the footish towards the outside. All of a sudden I saw something, something that wasn't right.

"Guys", I said pausing the video. Nobody even looked at me. "Guys, still no answer. "Got damn it shut up", I screamed and everyone shut up looking at me like I had lost it. I didn't care I just continued talking.

"That wasn't Morgan", I said.

"What, everyone said", except Reid.

He just looked at me with relief

Garcia POV...

Before I could explain myself Reid cell phone rung. Everyone jumped because after I stung them to silence the ringing of the phone scared us.

"Reid looked at the phone with shock and said guys it's Morgan".

"Put him on speaker", Blake said.

Reid picked up and said, "hello Derek"?

Silence...then more silence...As we waited in pregnant suspense. Reid shaking...Prentiss looking pissed.Hotch looking like he always looked.Rossi looking skeptical. Blake concerned and JJ had a look of contempt...and myself anxious...finally the caller spoke.

"Hello Pretty Guy, are you happy to hear from me or are you mad"?

" What", Reid said in disbelief? 

"You heard me, Reid"...

"Who the fuck is this", Reid asked.

"Morgan damn Pretty Guy, don't you know your lover's voice"? 

It sounded like Morgan but a much more evil Morgan. I didn't know if it was Morgan or not and I could see the confusion on everybody face except Reid.

"You are not my lover, put Morgan on the phone".

"See I knew one day you would become schizophrenic just like your bitch mother".

Reid laughed confusing us.

"Schizophrenic huh, yeah ok let me ask you this M O R G AAA N Reid taunted. As everyone waited in tense silence Reid asked,

"Morgan, what was the last thing I said to you at the BAU"?

The person laughed at Reid question confusing us. There was no way this person could know the answer unless it was Morgan.

"What you said Reid was you wanted me to ease your pain from the case with my special chocolate ingredient".

Reid gasped as his face turned completely red and we then knew the caller answered right. The room was silent as a mouse as the caller continued.

"I shot those people because I truly hate you all. Hotch your are a fucking bully, a drill sergeant and a terrible   
leader. Gideon was way better than you!! I'm glad your wife is gone because you didn't deserve her!!! Rossi, you hide behind your sarcasm because although you're rich, you are miserable as hell, that's why you can't keep a wife. Hell, look at how many years it took you to find those kids killer. Garcia, you are a fluff bunny I understand why your parents were taken from you your parents left you and you should have died when you were shot. Emily you miserable bitch why did you come back from the dead nobody missed you. Reid Pretty Guy, you fucking messed with my manhood, do you honestly think I love you? No, I don't. JJ I never had issues with you because of the way you gave me those blowjobs I can't help but respect your skills baby. So yes BAU team I hate you all and do you know why? Because nobody ever wanted me on this fucking team", he yelled and then hung up!!!

The Real Morgan POV...

As I lay chained to this floor listening to the caller hurt my team tears streamed from my eyes. I didn't know if the team would even want to find me because the caller said things to them that nobody else should know. But this person knew all this because he was close to me. This sick mutherfucker had surgery to look like me become me. Damn, how could I have missed the signs? And no y'all JJ never blew me, he said that to make the team more confused and unfocused. But he made a few mistakes the first one was when he called Reid Pretty Guy. I made sure I gave him the wrong nickname as he was electrocuting me. The other mistake was the saying Reid messed with my manhood. I pray the team picked up on the clues because in four days he plans to do the unspeakable."Kidnap Reid"!!

The Unsub POV...

Big bad FBI Derek Morgan crying? I started laughing because finally, I was having my revenge. This bastard was my best friend, since elementary yet he stole everything I dreamed of. He knew how bad I needed this but obviously, this meant nothing to him. And what's even worst is he never tried to make it better or give a helping hand to make up for his wrong. So for years, I remained friends with this fool, learning everything about his team, his lover basically until I knew his team as well as him. I visited him frequently but only when his team wasn't around. Two weeks before the case I paid him a visit. His Pretty Guy was visiting his mom for the weekend so it was perfect. We drank and eventually he passed out, Derek could never hold his liquor, but just to be safe I added two sleeping pills. Then while he was passed out, I unzipped his pants and pulled out his penis. I took pics and then Photoshop them with a man and woman giving him fellatio. Tomorrow I would send the pics to that crybaby Garcia with a note saying view with the team. His Pretty Guy would be humiliated and burst to tears like a typical bitch. I then placed a bug in his cell so I would have access to all his private moments. After I left the next morning I went to my surgeon for my plastic surgery. In today's world, it doesn't take but a week to heal. I was already built similar to Derek, with a slight height difference. Padded shoes gave me the desired height. So in all, I was able to proceed with my plan to frame him. I used a voice detector to sound like him although it was a bit off. But that stupid team of his was too emotionally raw to pick up on that small factor. My final plan was to kidnap his bitch and then?

"Chris why are you doing this to me", Derek asked snapping me out of my daze.

I laughed and said, bitch, I know you know why".

Reid POV...

At first, shock was all I could feel because there was no way in hell anyone else could know about Morgan and I private conversation. I felt doubt for a minute or so but then I felt anger. Morgan was been set up, I knew this man inside out. I knew his heart his soul, so regardless of what I saw I wasn't buying this shit.

"Reid.Reid.Spencer, are you ok Garcia asked.

"I am Garcia. I don't know how this Unsub is doing and know what he does but its not Derek.

"I know Reid", Garcia said...

"How Hotch", asked me?

"Because while you guys were conversating after those victims were shot, I continued watching the footish from the outside view"

"And what did you see", Prentiss asked..?

"A tongue ring. See when the Unsub walked out he leaned against the mailbox laughing his ass off. You couldn't see him Reid but he could see you". Watch I said turning the video back on

 

JJ POV...

As we watched the video we discovered Garcia was right. As bright as day the black earring stood out as that manic laughed himself silly. I was so furious that I was ready to kill that Unsub barehanded. Then the bastard tried to kill me and Reid relationship with that lie of me sucking Morgan off. Then another thought struck me...

"Guys this reminds me of Broken Mirror. That was the case with the ten age twins, one was kidnapped and he wanted the other. He made a call though and called out what he felt was everyone weakness. I wasn't doing cases with the team, Elle was here instead of Prentiss.Gideon instead of Rossi. And Blake wasn't here either but the rest of yall were, I explained as I looked at each of my teammates".


	4. Chapter 4

JJ POV...  
Except for Morgan of course. The Unsub then tried to divide us tried to turn us against each other but he couldn't because we are a family. But the focus here now was not to focus on his actions but the words because that would bring us closer to finding this fucker.

"This does remind me of that case", Reid said."The Unsub went for what he considered our weak points to throw us off just like this bastard".

"Ok everybody listen up, we all know this isn't Morgan so we have to retract all that was important in that phone call", Hotch said. Reid?

"Yes, Hotch my eidetic memory is ready to serve you".

Everyone laughed at that because this was the first time Reid smiled since this nightmare began.

"Look, Hotch the first thing I noticed is he called me Pretty Guy".

"I noticed that to Prentiss said but I thought he was mocking your name".

"I don't think so Blake said. Why would do that when he wanted Reid to believe he was speaking to Morgan. Why would he deliberately say something to cause Reid to doubt Morgan"?

"I agree with Blake, JJ said but something else bothers me. He basically went with all your hurtful points but with me, he was disgusted but not hurtful".

I don't know why Rossi said..maybe he didn't know much about you...

"That's not it Hotch said because he knew a lot about all of us".

"Could it be that he doesn't consider JJ as part of this team because for a while she wasn't out in the field with you guys", Garcia said?

" I don't know because he didn't target Elle, Gideon, Ashley or Jordan neither and they were part of the team. He even said Gideon was better than Hotch so I don't know Reid said again".

"It only has to make sense to the Unsub", Hotch said.

"But the main question is how does he resemble Morgan so much? How did he know I would be in the coffee shop Hotch? How he knows so much about me and Morgan, until now nobody knew and how the fuck he know the first part of my nickname? And finally, why does he hate us all Reid", said in one breath?

"Reid I'm sorry I don't have the answers right now but I need you to call Morgan mom. Garcia book her a ticket. Blake and Prentiss review and try to make sense of our main point. JJ call Strauss.

We all begin to do as Hotch said when the door opened..

"Aaron, what the hell is going on here"? 

There stood Strauss looking confused as hell...

Hotch POV...

Erin, JJ was just about to call you".

"Aaron it's damn near five in the morning. I get a call saying one of our agents stating our Dr. witness a murder.I'm confused ass hell because I hadn't received one call from any of SSA unit team, my best unit.I'm left looking through my phone to double check if just one member of my team called and see none. So after all this, I figure I'll come in instead of calling you guys because maybe, just maybe all of your phones wasn't working been I never received a call from not one of you".

All of us was struck silent with guilt because after Erin came back from here alcohol anonymous class she was much more lenient more of a team player.

"I'm sorry Erin you are right we should have called you immediately. Is it ok if Reid briefs you because we are working on trying to figure this out"?

"Sure, Aaron, Dr. Reid enlighten me".

We all smiled at that because for now, we were off the hook. Twenty minutes later Erin looked sick. From Reid catching her up, Garcia showing her the footish and the look-alike Morgan was a bit much. But she regained her composure and said: "that wasn't Morgan".

"We know this but how do you know"?

"Besides the tongue ring there was something else", I noticed...

"What", we all said at once?

" Well"...pregnant pause, then.

Prentiss POV...

This night just kept getting weirder. The strangeness of the case got me thinking that this had to be someone Morgan knew well. It had to be someone of his past because, with this job, we didn't have time for many relationships or friendships. And Morgan wouldn't just tell a stranger all our personal business. 

"So Strauss what is this proof you have", asked Blake bringing me back to the present?

Strauss POV..

"Garcia replay the footish back to the outside where the Unsub was laughing. I'll tell you when to pause".

"Ok, ma'am", Garcia said and did just that.

"There I said pause it there, now bring it in closer, closer, stop right there!!, 

"Ok ma'am what are we looking for", JJ asked? 

You really don't see..I asked? 

Everyone looked for a moment then Blake said: "beside his and tattoo I don't see much".

"Well, Rossi said with sarcasm there is the amazing tree behind him".

Everyone laughed at that.

"Ok, Dr. Reid what do you see"?

"Just the Unsub arm that is almost identical to Morgan's arm".

I shook my head epically at Reid and said: "the thing that's missing is the small initials that say PB".

Reid mouth dropped and said, "how did you know he had that"?

Strauss POV...

I had to smile at that. 

"Reid I know because last week I walked in his office and his back was to me. He was applying ointment to it so I asked to see it. He didn't want to show me but he knew it would look off if he refused so he showed me. I asked what the initials stood for and he didn't answer at first. Then he said pretty girl for Gracia. I laughed and told him the initials was PB not PG. He was silent and then admitted they were yours. He looked terrified and said you weren't the blame he was and to transfer him not you because you were more valuable to the team. I told him you both were valuable and as long as this didn't affect your work you two were fine.

"Reid said thank you, ma'am, that means a lot to me and him".

Everyone else looked surprised.

"What, I am human you know".

Everyone laughed again and Rossi said, "yes you are".

Rossi POV...

This woman never seemed to amaze me because in a years time she had become human. I smiled and thought yes this will be the next Ms. Rossi. We have been dating a year now and I loved her more today than ever. Only Hotch knew we were dating but after all this was over I was telling the team.

Strauss POV...

"We aren't taking any more cases until Morgan is found alive. I'm on this case team and when the sob is found one of y'all better take him down because if I do I'm taking the law into my own damn hands.  
Morgan saved my life and I'm saving his. Now JJ did you contact Morgans mom"/

"Yes, ma'am. I didn't tell her why but I said we needed her. She will be here in an hour I arranged for a cab to bring her here.

"Ok good. Aaron why do you think this Unsub have a vendetta against all of us and Morgan.

"Maam I don't know, it could be someone Morgan put away, someone who hates he's in a relationship with Reid, one of Buford family members, Erin the list is endless, we need more," Hotch said.

"Ok, Garcia was you able to trace the call"?

"No because it kept bouncing off towers", Garcia said.

" Dr. Reid, what do you think"?

"Maam Reid is fine, Reid said smiling slightly. I don't know either. Our relationship is, well was private, only his family and mine know, so until we get a lead I'm stuck".

"Ok well we just have to keep thinking I began", but the ringing of Blake phone shocked us.

We all looked at her and she said:" it's him".

"Speaker Hotch ordered, Garcia try to trace it".

"This is Blake".

"I know who this is the Unsub said but while you guys are still trying to find me I thought you should know I shot another".

"Who did you shoot," Blake asked?

" I shot, pause, another member of your pathetic team".

"What", Blake screamed?

Silence first filled the room then there was laughter. 

Fran Morgan entered the room at that moment and said: "what is going in with my son"?

"Hello, Mother", the Unsub said.

And then we heard another shot.

Unsub POV...

I didn't plan on calling the team but after Derek asked me why I was doing this, I decided to fuck with him more. I called Blake because I didn't really know her well as the others, which is why I couldn't really bash her like the others. I didn't shoot anyone else either, I just wanted the team more distracted and for that cry baby to keep trying to trace the call. That amused me because she wasn't gone find me until I was ready. I knew they would contact Fran but I didn't expect them to do it that fast. I had to move up my plan to get Derek bitch because I had plans for them both. 

I pushed the mute button and said: "you will talk to them now".

"Why", Derek snapped?

" Because Mr. FBI your mother is in the room now and I can't fool her into believing I'm you a mother knows her child voice idiot. Now you will tell them the reason you hate them so much is that they really never accepted you into their FAMILY like the others. They only used you for your muscles and your bomb expertise. You will bash Pretty Guy, show him and the team what weak bitch he really is. If you try to give any hints to your team, I will kidnap him tonight, fuck him three different ways to Sunday.then slice off his dick AM I CLEAR"?

" Yes," he said.

"Ok, you have ten minutes to do as I said. Improvise the rest of the conversation. He nodded yes and I couldn't help but laugh...

"Ok speak", I said releasing the mute button...

Morgan POV...

I couldn't believe my childhood friend was doing this. But I couldn't think of that because at this moment I knew I had to give the team a hint. I didn't know where the hell I was but I did know if the team knew I wasn't the Unsub they wouldn't give up on looking for me. I wish I had Reid smarts because if I fucked up he would get Reid tonight.I will be damned if I let him touch my lover. I would stay here and take whatever he put out to protect my pretty boy. Think Derek think there has to be something. As Chris continued to instruct me I continued to plot. Hum bash Reid, tell the team why I hated them, either the team would know it wasn't me or think I had lost it for real. Suddenly I knew what to do.

"Hello, Mother", I said again.

"Derek, what's going on"? 

"Nothing mother I said with a sneer.I need to talk to my fake team though".

"Derek, I don't understand. The team told me they needed my help what's going on"?

"Mother shut up and listen to me". 

I knew mom would get suspicious with my wording because I never disrespected her. Chris wouldn't remember this though because most teens disrespect their mom at some point in their life but I never did.

"Derek, mom said in a hurt voice. I'm listening".

"Good now put me on speaker".

I knew I was but I had to make it look good. The team would also find that odd bc they knew, I knew we always put our Unsubs on speakerphone.

"Ok, Derek, I'm doing this now".

"Morgan", JJ asked?

"Shut up JJ", I'm speaking now.

Silence, then "Morgan what is going", on the voice of my lover inquired?

"Shut the hell up Spencer Reid, damn I get so sick of hearing your pitiful, whiny voice. Grow some balls man. Don't you know I fucking hate you? I dated you because I needed your knowledge and let's be real you have the mouth of a very expensive whore! I laughed harshly although I was crying inside. I looked at Chris to see if this was enough for Reid and he mouthed make him cry. Damn it he wanted me to humiliate Reid. Suddenly I thought of the password Reid and I used if I was hurting him in bed. How could I use that to let him know I wanted him to cry and at the same time alert him to I was been held"? Suddenly I had an idea.

"You still there Reid? 

"Yes I am Morgan", Reid said in a shaky voice.

Damn, I already had him near tears but I knew he would get the hint then understand and hopefully forgive me for this shit.

"Good now, remember when I tied you up in the office"?

Chris' eyebrows shot up and then he smirked. Silence then...

"Reid, I shouted do you remember"?

" Yes, Morgan, he said with shame in his voice".

"Ok well you were crying like the little bitch you are and didn't stop when I said pinky, you know pinky means keep going but since I had you tied up you wanted to be disobedient. That's when I lost respect for you because I am the dominate one and no bitch of mind stand up to me ever! That was the first clue because Reid knew pinky meant stop not keep going.

Now I had to make him cry. I glanced at Chris and he didn't suspect a thing. He was enjoying this too much...

"Reid why so quiet is it because I'm telling the team you ain't shit or is it because you are holding back tears?

I laughed loudly and said Spencer Reid are you there? 

Silence then.." Morgan how could you Reid cried. How could you humiliate me in front of the team and your mother? Why Morgan why he cried?

I smiled inside because although Reid seemed to be crying I knew he was faking. I knew my Pretty Boy that well.

That's enough", Chris whispered.

I smiled because this dummy had just spoken and had no clue that the team could hear him. Our room was sensitive and although Garcia couldn't trace the call she was recording it.

"I'm done talking to you Reid. Now I wasn't to speak to the team".

"But Morgan", he begins.

"No Reid fuck off it's over.

Morgan POV...

I made a mistake too with the password but Chris didn't catch it because he was to caught up with me humiliating Reid. At least Reid caught on though. 

"Now that the baby had finally shut up I will tell you why I hate you all. Simple, you never accepted me into this family. Shit mom you never treated me like family, my friends showed me more love. Chris glanced at me and I was like shit he knows because he was my only friend. Obviously, he was becoming unhinged and forgetting shit because he smiled and whispered bash her more. I kept my expression blank but I was cautious now because Chris wasn't dumb, he had to remember I was his only friend. With me hesitating he pushed the pause button...

"Why the fuck are you hesitating"?

"Because Chris, you never said bash my mother".

"Well, I changed my mind. I want her to cry".

"Ok, Chris", I said looking at him closely.

I noticed his skin looked clammy and his eyes were dilating and then going back to normal. Either he was on something or was sick from something.

Chris Doctor Point Of View.

"What Chris didn't know was by going to that cheap surgeon for his surgery the doctor didn't use sterile equipment on him. The surgeon was an old school friend who was bullied by many but went to med school and became the best surgeon. But he never forgot the his high school days. He was bitter but only hurt those who hurt him. When his enemies came in for surgeries he offered then the best deals but he also had a special blend of poison for each. It killed them all and was never traced back to him because he erased and destroyed anything connecting him to them and vice versa. Because most of his enemies had a malicious reason for wanting someone else looks they never told anyone of their plans so it worked out in the surgeon's favor. The poison he gave Chris wouldn't kill him.It would make him forget a little the first week and within a month become a raging lunatic, the perfect revenge.

Morgans POV...  
Although Chris was becoming unhinged I knew I had to still tread carefully.

Why Chris I asked why bash my mother"? 

"Don't ask questions do it", he snapped.

I glared at him as he pushed off the mute button.

"Mother are you still there"?

"Yes Derek", she said in that hurt voice..

"Good, now I know you never loved me after dad died. Was it because I was with him and didn't save him"/

Everyone in the room gasped while Chris smiled.

"Didn't know that did you TEAM? I said sarcastically?

Nobody breathed a word but I could hear mom crying softly...

More Chris mouthed.

I couldn't stand destroying my mom with this sensitive subject but I had to and quickly before I started to cry myself...

"No team she gave all that love to my sisters and I hate you for that. You know what I wish mother? I wish you had fucking died instead of Dad"!!!! 

Tears silently rolled down my face because mom burst into real tears at my words.

"Derek Morgan you insensitive cruel bastard I will never forgive you for this Reid cried. You better stay in hiding because when I see you I'm ripping your fucking head off. I dare you hurt your mother like this, what the hell is wrong with you"? Reid screamed!!

Chris whispered, "shut him up now Derek".

I was silently crying myself because I knew I had gone too far. I had to but it didn't make it any easier.

"Shut him up", Chris whispered.

He held up ten fingers and begin the count down.

"Do it or I'm killing him tonight", he mouthed.

Shit, I had to shut Reid up but how? He was furious and Reid don't shut up when you push him this far. Chris was down to six fingers.

"Reid shut up", I screamed.

"No, Morgan, I won't".

It came to me then what I had to say. Fuck I thought Reid.I'm so sorry Then I said.

Morgan POV...

"I said shut up Reid before I make Tabious Hankle methods look like child play. You think what he did was cruel, well now that I'm in his place I will be even crueler if you get my drift crybaby"!

The whole team gasped because they knew I would never under any circumstances bring up one of his most painful memory and taunt my pretty boy with it. And been I never told a soul about Hankel including Chris I was safe. The team now knew I was kidnapped and played my game.

"JJ said Morgan you are worthless to even bring up Hankel rot in hell you heartless bastard".

"Prentiss said you are really a dog Morgan I want to rip your head off".

Chris was smiling because he felt he destroyed my team and their faith in me. I continued to look destroyed while I was laughing inside. Be cruel to Garcia and hang up Chris mouthed. I glared at him but did what he said.

"Shut up all of you", I screamed.

"Baby girl", I said in my mean voice.

"What Morgan", she snapped.

"I hate you and quit trying to trace this call because if you don't, I will kill you next...

Garcia started crying and Chris smiled and disconnected the call.


	5. Chapter 5

BAU ROOM...

So many things had happened in the last 15 minutes that everyone was shocked to silence. But of course, the silence didn't last long...

"Dr. Reid, Fran addressed him, what is going on"? 

Everyone remained silent for Reid to answer his lover's mother.

"Fran, Derek had been kidnapped"!

"What? I don't understand". "That was my son on the phone just now shouting horrible things at me and you all now you are telling me he's kidnapped"? 

"Yes mama he is".

Fran smiled at Reid calling her mama because although she had told him six months ago he could address her as such, the shy young man hadn't until now. And she also knew then he was telling the truth because there was no way in hell he would still consider her mom if Derek had really murdered those people.

The team was also smiling because even though Hotch and Strauss knew first, then the team found out accidentally they now realized how much Morgan and Spencer loved each other. Realized how much Fran obviously loved Reid. His words alone and him addressing her as mom reassured her that her son was innocent despite the cruel words he shouted at her. But this tender moment had to come to an end for now so Morgan could be found and come home unharmed to his family.

"Reid, Hotch said breaking up the tender moment go ahead and bring Ms. Morgan up to speed so we can find the person responsible...

Reid smiled that innocent thank you smile and at that moment everyone could understand why Morgan the initial certified ladies man fell for our young Doctor.

Team POV...

It took Reid and Garcia twenty minutes to catch Fran up to speed. She was absolutely furious because like us she knew the Unsub wasn't Derek...

"Ms. Morgan do you have want idea who would want to frame Derek", Hotch asked?

"Please call me Fran, Hotch she said with a smile. It is ok for me to call you Hotch right? Derek talks fondly about you all so I already feel like I know you all", Fran said smiling at us all...

"Of course you may call me Hotch", he said giving one of his rare sincere smiles.

"To answer your question though, no I can't think of anyone. Before he joined the BAU he only had one friend, they are still friends all the way from grade school. Besides you guys and the family he's not close to anyone else".

"Ok Fran would this friend have any reason to set Derek up", Rossi asked? 

"No... well ...maybe", Fran said thoughtfully.

"What is it mama", Reid asked?

"Before you answer that Fran could you please give us this friend full name and description of him", Prentiss asked?

"Yes, but I don't think he's the one".

"We just want to make sure JJ said and have the information at hand".

"Ok, Fran said shrugging. His name is Christopher Landers. He still lives in Chicago and works odd jobs but his grandmother left him a lump sum of money when she died. It was strange though because Derek dad died shortly after that and him and Chris became best friends after that. They both wanted to become FBI agents but I never knew why Chris changed his mind".

"He changed his mind", Rossi asked...?

" Well, I assumed he did Fran answered. I asked Derek once and he told me that. But Fran said frowning slightly I didn't quite believe my son".

"Why not mama", Reid asked? 

"Because Spencer he looked sad, as he told me this, almost guilty. But after the two remained friends I thought nothing more of it".

"Hum", Reid said looking puzzled.

"I can hear you sprouting ideas Reid". Rossi said, "Let's hear them".

"I never met Chris. Reid suddenly said. Why would Derek keep him from me"?

" Spencer I don't think Derek would keep you from him intentionally", Fran said.

"Fran how does Chris look", Strauss suddenly asked?

" Well, he's dark..almost Derek height, wait I have a picture of the two", Fran said going through her purse

The team looked at the picture then looked some more. 

"Garcia copy this and then alternate it".

"What's going on Fran", asked Reid.

"Mama I think Chris is our Unsub".

"Seriously Fran asked"? 

"Mama look at him. He's practically Derek twin already. Minus the tattoos and the facial, he can be Morgan.

As Fran continued to look at the picture of the two of them she realized Spencer was right. With plastic surgery, Chris could easily become Derek.

"That SOB actually had surgery to frame my baby", Fran said in disbelief?

"Fran, we can't be sure we are just speculating", Hotch said.

"I know but now things are coming back to me".

"What things", JJ asked?

Before Fran could answer "Garcia yelled out get in here guys".

Everyone rushed to her Lair and Prentiss "said what is it"?

"I don't know but the link says to view it with everyone present...

"Ok, Garcia open it", Reid snapped.

"Ok ok, ok", Garcia said and opened the link.

Everyone waited and then got the shock of their lives.

Unsub POV...

One of my missions was complete. The team had lost complete faith in Derek but still, I wanted to bring him completely to his knees. I knew to kidnap his bitch would accomplish that and after I had my fun I was moving and taking them with me. I was never letting them go. I had enough money to relocate to whatever I pleased and that made me happy. But I wasn't feeling too well now, I was forgetting small things and my eyes felt like I had sand in them. I had a slight headache too but I'm sure it was nothing. I knew I had to feed and let Derek go to the bathroom but I had to regain my strength. Anyway, the team needed to see my pictures, I thought with an evil smile to destroy his reputation and relationship. Derek was still crying silent tears but I didn't care..

"Derek", I said with a smile.

"What", he snapped?

"After I show you something I will let you use the bathroom and eat".

He looked at me with a glare and nodded. I went to my folder and retrieved the pictures. I swatted down and said look. His face went completely red as he looked at a different man and woman kissing his penis.

"I'm about to send these to Garcia for her and the team to view".

"My God Chris I asked before now I'll ask again why"??

Unsub POV...

I wondered should I tell him now. No, well maybe the first part.

"I don't know why you are pretending you don't know but fine. I'll tell you part of it and the other part when I kidnap your bitch".

"Ok, Chris that sounds fair", he said.

"Derek don't try to sound considerate because I know you remember...? He remained silent but I didn't care. Now the first part of the reason I hate you is because of Carl Buford".

"What does that monster have to do with this", Derek said in shock?

He gave you my fucking scholarship in football Derek. You didn't earn it because you fucked him willing to get it I shouted!! 

Derek looked at me with shock, disgust, disbelief and finally anger.

"Are you out of your fucking mind Chris. I never wanted that monster to touch me. I was ten years old when the abuse started. You think I wanted to be molested and then raped for a damn scholarship are you fucking crazy", I yelled?

"No, I'm not I said calmly but seeing you choose another man all these years later makes me fucking know I'm right. Then you fake an injury after taking what was mine? I would of let Carl fuck the shit out me for that chance but I wasn't built like you or sexy enough you bitch!!!

"Fake an injury? Seriously Chris? I tore my fucking lumbar(don't know what you tear for football so bare with me:)I couldn't play. Football was my life. I shouted and seriously Chris you would have taken the abuse for football"?

" Yes, Dreck I would have because that was one of my fathers dreams for me you bastard or did you forget? I said crying now. I knew Carl was fucking you because I came in one day while he was supposed to have been giving you lessons on the strategy of football. Instead, he was giving you the strategy of deep throating his dick. Derek your expressions wasn't pain, it was pleasure and I was so furious though because I knew at that moment you had the scholarship in your pocket. I yelled. So I decided to try to win it back. I went to him that night and offered myself to him, Derek. I told him what I had seen and asked him to let me show him I could do it better to win the scholarship. D he laughed at me and told me I wasn't built enough or sexy like you. I begged and begged till finally, he said I could they one thing you absolutely hated and if I was good enough he would think about giving me the scholarship. D he made me lick his ass for hours from that day on. I tried and tried to perfect it but in the end it didn't work did it? So yes I hated you from that moment but I knew I would someday get my revenge. I know you didn't tear your lumbar Derek, simply because how the fuck could you do that and still join the FBI? Huh? You just took part in my dream and then decided to throw it away. After you threw the scholarship away, I went back and asked Carl could I have it? He still rejected me D because of you again. I hate you man I said still sobbing as I sent the pictures to Garcia.

Morgan POV...

As I absorbed all that Chris threw at me I felt so many emotions. If I had told when the abuse first happened, Carl would have not been able to hurt anyone else. I couldn't believe Chris knew all this, held all this in and pretended to be my friend all these years. And this was just the first part of the secret. This was explosive enough. What Chris didn't know was my Father wanted me too play football and then become a cop. Like Chris, I wanted to fulfill my Dad dream, which became mine too. But I didn't even try to talk to Chris at the moment because he was too emotional and raw to even reason with. I just prayed the team hurried up and found me because he was gone kidnap Pretty Boy for show and I couldn't take Reid going through this again. If only I would have been more aware Chris would not have been able to kidnap me. But after the case, Reid whispered he needed a release. His innocent smile and soft voice sent those wave shots straight to my dick. I kissed him lightly on the lips and promised to come over after I showered. Reid said ok he was going for a cup of his diabetic cappuccino and he would be waiting. I asked did he needed a ride and he said no, he needed to walk off the case memories. I knew how Reid got especially after children cases so I agreed to let him walk this time. I waited till he got on the train and still I continued to stare. Chris sunk up behind me and said Derek you are coming with me. As I reached for my gun he said no you don't want to do that or I will follow your bitch to the coffee school and follow his brains out.

I knew it was Chris at that moment I heard his voice. I turned to face him. I wasn't able to because he injected something in my arm. When I awaken 10 minutes later we were at Reid favorite diner and I was in the back seat handcuffed with my own set."Hi Derek", Chris said turning to face me.

I couldn't get enough air in the lungs to breath when I realized this fool looked just like me. I just stared and stared as he explained what he was gone do and if I did or said anything to bring attention to me Reid was dead. I just looked at my friend in disbelief and nodded...Y'all know the rest but after we got his house he chained me to the floor and asked me what did I call Reid for a nickname?I refused to tell him but after been electrocuted five different times, I said "pretty guy".

He laughed and said yea my bitch surely was pretty. I snapped back to the present when Chris said the photos are sent and begin to laugh like crazy. Then he did the unthinkable, he kneeled down before me unzipped my pants and then.....


	6. Chapter 6

Garcia Loaf...

First, there was just static on the screen and then the imagines begin to focus. On the screen were pictures that only should be viewed by lovers but these pics were different, cruel and painful. Reid looked at the pictures of his lover been kissed, licked and swallowed by another man and woman. Ten different photos showing his lover precious jewels in someone else possession. Fran gasped and turned away while JJ and Prentiss looked at Reid with concern. Rossi and Hotch continued to watch although they were clearly uneasy. Blake expression didn't change but her eyes were furious. Strauss looked completely shocked and Garcia was a little to focused on Morgan jewels. But none of the team believed the photos were real. Finally, it was over and everyone was relieved.

"Well, Reid I see why you love my Chocolate Thunder so much", Garcia said easing the tension.

Everyone laughed then Reid said, "although I don't appetite you gawking at my man jewels you are correct I have a lot to be thankful for".

"You tell her Spence", JJ said laughing.

"Reid that was a little bit more info than I needed".

"I'm sorry mama", Reid said blushing.

"Don't be sorry. I have heard you talk in tongues when you visited so I'm well aware my son must be ummm huge".

Everyone was crying laughing at this point because for once Reid was lost for words.

 

Team POV...

"Ok, I take it that everyone agrees the pictures are photoshopped right", Garcia asked?

Everyone nodded.

"Ok Fran before Garcia called us you were about to tell us about Chris changes right, Hotch asked?

" Yes", I was Fran replied.

"Ok after Derek Dad died him and Chris became closer. At first, everything was fine but then I noticed things. Chris was over here a lot and when they started playing football his body became more muscular and buff. Chris body didn't go through the transformation just from football though. He asked Derek to help him and that was how and why Derek became interested in the gym. Everything seemed fine though until Derek won the scholarship for football. Chris always praised Derek and smiled but his easy smile and carefree attitude were forced liked. I thought it was because Derek was leaving and Chris wasn't. I tried talking to then both but they said they were fine and boys didn't act emotionally like girls so I let it go. After Derek hurt his leg he came back home and a few months later he told me he had applied for the FBI".

Fran POV...

"I was proud of him because I knew he always wanted to go into law enforcement because of his love for it and because his Dad died a hero. He told me him and Chris both applied for the FBI and that's why I was surprised when Derek told me Chris turned it down".

"Why were you surprised", Strauss asked?

"Because like Derek, Chris Dad wanted him to go into law enforcement. His Dad also died in the line of duty". 

"Hotch this can't be a coincidence Reid said suddenly. Let's think of all the things Morgan shouted. First Chris obviously wanted Derek to humiliate me. He wanted me to believe Derek didn't love me so Derek did that the only way he knew how. By bringing up the incident of...

" Reid please Rossi said. We heard it once we dont need to hear it again.

Reid smirked and continued...

"Then he wanted Morgan to make me cry and to humiliate and hurt his mom. Morgan knew I would respond once mom was hurt, I did and Morgan brought up Tobias Hankel to give us the answer to all this being he has been kidnapped. Chris want us all to hate Morgan. That's why he shouted those intimate things only Morgan could have told him. He knew we would think it was definitely Morgan on the phone and guilty as sin. We all have someone we share case information with but Morgan didn't share everything with Chris because he didn't know of my kidnapping remember? Hotch, he only knew Haley died but what about Beth now? Blake, he knows nothing of you. He only knows our beginnings which make sense.

"What the hell are you doing", I screamed as Chris unzipped my pants.

Chris sniggered and looked me dead in the eye. In his eyes, I saw rage, confusion and a touch of insanity.

"Derek Derek, I'm about to blow you, man. What's wrong? I'm not good enough"? 

"Chris man I get it, I said as he fumbled to remove my penis. You hate me but I swear I didn't know what Carl made you do. I never intentionally took football from you, I didn't take fake an injury and I didn't want Carl to do those things. I'm sorry he degraded you the way he did under false promises but man I didn't know. And the look of pleasure you say you saw, Chris it wasn't pleasuring but Carl didn't allow me to look anyway but like I liked that shit. I swear to you I didn't enjoy any moments of that sick shit"!

"Then why he asked successfully removing my penis, did you the known LADIES MAN end up with a man"?

"I don't know Chris, there's no logical answer when you fall in love. Spencer is beautiful to me inside out. He loves me for me. We were friends before we even knew we had fallen in love".

Chris begin to caress me lightly and said: "why not me Derek"?

"I don't know Chris I said honestly. I never knew you were interested in me".

"And now Derek? why are you rejecting me? You're only semi-hard, do I need to taste you? 

"Chris you look exactly like me, I'm not turned on by my own image".

" Derek, you will cum for me and enjoy it or do you want me to make Spencer cum", Chris said with an evil smile?

"What Chris didn't know or the doctor didn't even know was the drugs he gave Chris had the side effect of troxome(I made the word up lol) one of its side effects was making you desire the same sex.and want to engage in sexual contact with them. This is why Chris wanted Derek.

Morgan POV...

Damn it he is threatening Reid again I thought but I couldn't do this. I loved Reid and how the hell could I get aroused by someone who looked just like me? I wasn't attracted to my type and besides this fool was a cold blooded murderer. I begin to struggle but it's hard when your arms are chained to a fucking pipe and your one of your legs is chained to another pipe. I had one free leg but even if I knocked him out there wasn't nothing I could do but knock him out then wait to he awake again.

"Stop struggling D. I mean it he", screamed punching me in the gut.

"Enjoy this damn it", he yelled.

That punch without any food in my stomach to give any cushion took all the wind out of me. I slumped back and Chris took me into his mouth at that moment. The feeling was unwelcome but as he continued to perform fellatio, I begin to raise. I felt totally disgusted as I became harder than harder. Fuck it I thought and imagined Spencer soft hands, beautiful throat, his loud gasps when he made love to me with his mouth and tool. I moaned and Chris went deeper and sucked harder. Soon I was releasing all my babies into his eager throat and he was swallowing all. Finally, it was over and I looked at him with disgust.

"You enjoyed it D, he laughed and damn you taste divine".

"Fuck you, Chris, I had Reid on the mind not you", I spat..

"Ok, Mr. FBI, you want to be evil? I'm kidnapping your bitch tonight", he screamed leaving me.

"Fuck I screamed to myself. I just brought Pretty Boy into this madness".

BAU...

"We need a break guys Hotch said after Reid finished. Its seven in the morning and nobody has slept. We need to step away and clear our heads".

"No Reid said as the team nodded. Hotch we have to find Derek"!!!

"I know Spence but WE need coffee and breakfast at least", Hotch explained.

"Hotch is right Rossi said. We need to be alert and coffee and food will definitely help.

"Ok, Reid said smiling. I'll get the coffee".

"And I'll get some breakfast", JJ said.

"Nobody is going anywhere alone. So JJ, Rossi and Blake y'all get breakfast. Reid you and Prentiss take mama with y'all for the coffee while Strauss and I brief more".

"Ok", everyone said standing up and stretching their aching muscles.

"Garcia find everything you can on Chris. His family and why did he turn down the FBI if he was accepted.

"Ok, Boss, I'm on it.

Everyone exited quickly so they could hurry back.

Chris POV..

After I left with D taste still on my lips, I realized we had to eat. I had to kidnap Reid tonight. I should have tapped Derek car but I didn't think of that. I wasn't feeling too great either. My stomach now hurt and my head felt like I had a band playing in it. I was horny, hell I had to taste Derek to fulfill a needed I didn't understand and now I wanted his Pretty Guy to bang me hard in my supposedly exit hole. I didn't get it because before now I wasn't attracted to guys. I shrugged and that thought left my mind. I decided to go past the BAU, at least I could see if anything happened. I pulled across from the building and watched. An hour later the team came out well some of them. As they went in different directions I followed Reid, JJ, and Ms. Morgan. I laughed as they went into a coffee shop. Damn didn't you learn from the last coffee shop incident, I thought laughing like crazy. How can I get him I thought? I smiled as a plan came to me.

 

Reid POV...

I needed my caffeine. I hadn't noticed it before but now my body was on the verge of shutting down.

"Let's just relax for a minute, Spencer, Fran said. I know you are worried about Derek, we all are. My son is in the hands of a manic I trusted, that he trusted, but like your superior said we need a small break. With all the satistics running around in your brain, there has to be one confirming this".

I smiled and said, "yes mama there is".

"Actually", I begin...

"No Reid no Prentiss interrupted, not now I can't follow".

I smirked and Fran smiled. "Why don't we just talk in general", she suggested?

"Ok Reid I have a question then, how did you and Morgan hook up"? 

Fran laughed as I blushed a little...

"Prentiss your tender ears couldn't handle it", I said with a smile.

"Please, Reid. Fran make him tell me".

Fran gave me that mother look and I said: "ok Prentiss you are getting the short version".

Prentiss POV...

I smiled because I was about to get the story behind boy Genius and as Garcia fondly said Chocolate Thunder. I needed to take my mind off the case and what we had seen for a moment because this was one of the most disturbing cases yet. One of our own was in danger and like I told the last Unsub Doyle...

"If you come near my team, I would end you".

The team was ready to end Chris. Reid's voice brought me back to the present.

"It was after a case Prentiss, the one in Chicago where the father was sleeping with all his daughters and impregnating them".

"I remember", I said quickly. Continue, I said not wanting to remember that sick case.

"Anyway Reid continued that case took me to a bad place. I couldn't shake the case and Morgan knew this. So once we went back to the hotel Morgan just talked to me at first but his words couldn't reach me. 

"Reid, he said you need to relax".

"I'm trying Morgan I said but I can't".

"I have an idea", Morgan suddenly said.

"I'm open to anything", was my reply.

Morgan then smirked and said, "Pretty Boy REMEMBER you said that".

I trembled as I looked into his beautiful eyes and said nothing. He began to massage my shoulders and the feeling was simply amazing.

"This will work better Reid with your shirt off Morgan", said in a husky voice.

I didn't understand what was happening between us but I trusted Morgan with my life always...I just nodded yes and he removed my shit.

Reid POV...

"Hold up", he said tossing the shirt on the floor.

He went to his go bag and removed something. As he walked back I saw what he had which was massaging oil? 

"On a case Morgan, I laughed..were you planning on getting lucky", I said shaking my head?

Morgan looked at me and said "no Reid".

I didn't understand the look in his eyes then because it was the look he saved for his ladies. But it was just him and me in the room.

"Morgan", I said again uncertainty?

" Yes, Pretty Boy". 

"Why are you"??

"My words were cut off as Morgan lips crushed mine. I gave in to the kiss because I always wanted Morgan but never thought he would look at me this way. The kiss was amazing and went on for what seemed to be hours before we both had to come up for air". 

"I love you Pretty Boy", Morgan said so sincere and with such love that I knew he was speaking the truth. As I looked back into his eyes, I knew he could see my love.

"I love you to Derek".

As I remembered that night I smiled now because it was absolutely beautiful. We talked the whole night and had been together since. I came back to the present by the smell of my addiction, coffee.

"And that's all you need to know Emily", I said with sarcasm.

She said nothing she just smiled but I saw tears in her eyes. I didn't embarrass her though...

"That is so beautiful Spencer", Fran said.

"Yes, mama, your son brings out the best in me I said with a smile as we entered the coffee shop

 

Unsub POV...

I would text Reid that I was outside and to come out alone or I would shoot the diner up. I would do it too because Reid was coming with me. I wouldn't have to use the poison on him because I didn't care that he would know my identity because he and Derek were coming with me anyway. My balls were arching again as I watched the pretty man. I could see why Derek choose him because he was a woman and a man all in one. I watched them laugh and order their coffee. Where the hell the Prentiss come from I wondered? I didn't remember her been with them, damn I got to focus before I mess up. Prentiss went to the bathroom I remembered and I knew the time to make my move was now because Fran wasn't a big threat like Prentiss because she had balls in her pants. I took out my phone and sent Reid my text.

 

Reid POV...

I ordered my special blend and everyone else normal blend. I also ordered a variety of donuts, cookies, danishes, and bagels. We needed sugar and caffeine. My phone vibrated and I thought it was Hotch but it wasn't. My blood ran cold when I read the sub-message.

The subject read. "Read alone or Morgan dies".

Damn. I thought keeping my face blank.

"Is that Hotch", Prentiss asked?

"Yea, I said smiling. JJ and the team are back so he said hurry".

"Ok, let me go to the bathroom and the order should be ready", Prentiss said.

"Ok I said, mama can you get the order because nature calls for me to".

"Sure honey", she said as I gave her the money. She kissed my cheek and said, "baby everything will be ok".

"I know I said smiling, I'll be right back".

I went to the men's room and looked around. Thank God the window was tall enough and wide enough for me to climb out. I opened the message and it read.

"I'm outside in a blue Ram. Come out alone and don't leave any clues or I promise you Derek is dead. You have five minutes".

Three minutes were already gone so I had to think quick. I forwarded the message to her and quickly erased it from my contacts. I climbed out of the window and saw the Blue Ram. I looked in the diner and saw mama paying for our food and Prentiss hadn't returned. I quickly made my way to the truck. The auto lock unlocked and I got in the car.

"Hello, Dr. Reid. Chris said. Give me your phone".

I did so as I looked at the man who looked exactly like my lover. I said nothing as he drove us away. But you know my eidetic memory served me well.

"We have to get food Chris suddenly said. Derek is a little weak you know".

"What did you do to him", I asked? 

Chris smiled and suddenly pulled over.

"Reid", he said grabbing my hand. 

I tried to pull back, you all know I hate to be touched.

"Reid don't he said. You will do what I say or I promise you Derek will die as soon as we get to him".

I could see he was dead serious so I said "ok I'm sorry", and relaxed my hand. 

He smiled caressed my hand then he did the unthinkable. He placed my hand on his penis.

"Stroke it Reid", he said with lust, make me cum.

Reid POV...

I was stunned, literally stunned. We didn't profile that this Unsub was bisexual. Shit, I hope he didn't rape Morgan because if he did, this would set Morgan and I back, may even break us up. But I couldn't think of that now, keeping this Unsub balanced had to come first. As I looked into his eyes I noticed the dilation, then the normality, then dilation again. He was sweating purposely his body trembling slightly. Some drug was controlling his body that much was obvious. I could probably overtake him, but I didn't know where Morgan was.

"I said make me cum Reid", Chris said forcefully.

"Ok Ok", I said, softy.

I had to control myself because this was an Alpha Male I was dealing with.

"Before I pleasure you Chris may I ask you one thing"?

" Yes, he hissed.

"Did you rape Morgan"?

Silence then no, but I did taste him.

Although I was furious I was relieved he hadn't taken from Morgan what I felt was mine.

"Now that I answered your question make me cum. If I have to ask you again you will do it by mouth", he shouted.

Not wanting to experience that I quickly unzipped his pants. His breathing speeded up when my hand touched the fabric of his pants. He moaned when my hand encountered with his penis. I was surprised that he was this hard already when I had barely touched him and I couldn't believe he had taken the time to pull over for a hand job when he was wanted for murder. This was clear signs of distress and unhinging of this Unsub. I stroked him like Morgan had taught me because before Morgan I had never been with a man.

"Yes, Pretty Guy yes", he hissed as precum coated his tip.

I felt so violated, so disgusted but I knew I had to do this for Morgan safety. Chris moaned my name a few more times before he released in my fucking hand. Silence and then he smiled.

"That was amazing Reid he said with a smile. Later on, I have plans for you".

"What plans", I asked in a shaky voice?

He handed me a wet cloth which I was grateful for. As I wiped my hands I asked again "what plans Chris"?

He smiled and his answer again stung me to silence.

 

Prentiss POV...

I was washing my hands when Fran burst into the bathroom.

"Emily he got Reid"!

"What" I screamed?

"He got Reid".

She showed me the text Reid forwarded her and I couldn't believe Reid would jeopardize his life again. After the kidnapping, Reid was extra cautious hell we all were when it came to the youngest on our team...

"Calm down Fran", I said."We will get Reid and Morgan back, let's go we have to let the team know".

"Ok", she said still crying. 

We made it back to the BAU in ten minutes flat. We burst in the BAU room with me screaming Hotch name. Hotch followed by Strauss and Garcia ran into the room.

"What is it, Prentiss", he asked in that stern voice that I needed right now?

Before I could answer the others returned. Rossi took one look at my face and said: "where is Reid, Emily"? 

Tears finally escaped my eyes as I whispered: "with the Unsub".

 

Unsub POV...

Damn that hand job was delicious that I couldn't wait to feel Reid in me. I should have sucked him off in the car but we had to get off these streets because I knew his team knew he was missing now. I stopped by Luckiest and picked up five large pizzas, four drinks, and crazy bread. I put on a baby girl hat to disguise my features. I wasn't worried about Reid going anywhere because I had his bitch. My eyes blurred again but I figured my sugar was low. But to be on the safe side I was making Reid drive and maybe I could jack my own dick. Maybe that's why I was so weak, from cumming so much. I paid for my food and left.

"Reid drive", I said as I put the food in the back. He looked at me strangely but did as I asked.

"Five blocks down turn right on Kay, then right on Lyon then an immediate left on Dear and two more miles till you get to the last and the only house on the block, I said in one breath...

I knew his eidetic memory wouldn't let him forget. I put my hand in my pants and saw Reid glancing at me and then looking off but I didn't care though because I had to release. I thought of his hands and Morgan taste and I released myself in five minutes. Reid still didn't say anything and by now we were at the house...

"Turn the car off and place your hands I'm front of you".

He did so and I smiled because he was such a docile little bitch. I handcuffed him and said, "I'm opening the door, any funny business and he dies".

Reid nodded as I opened the door and took the food and drinks in the house. After I went and checked on D. He was asleep which was perfect. I went and got Reid and told him to be quiet. He Just nodded again as I lead him to D presence.

"Wake up D", I said turning on the light.

His eyes adjusted to the light and then opened wide.

"Spencer", he whispered...

"Derek you're ok", Reid said smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

JJ POV...

We all stared at Emily in disbelief and although I knew it wasn't her fault Reid was missing, I was furious.

"Prentiss, how could you lose him", I yelled!!

"JJ", Hotch warned..

"No Hotch you sent her with them because she's though, now we have no REID and no MORGAN", I yelled...

Emily couldn't take it, she broke completely down, falling to her knees crying in pain.

"Take a walk", Hotch snapped.

"No, Rossi said, nobody goes anywhere alone"." Strauss take her to your office, she will be safe there".

"I'm sorry Emily", I began...

"Just go, JJ Garcia", said softly.

"No Fran said. Nobody is going anywhere!! I know emotions are high strung but we have two missing agents. Emily went to the ladies room because we thought Hotch was ready for us Reid had received a text he claimed was from Hotch. He looked completely normal and asked me to pay for the food because he had to use the restroom. I read the text out loud. So it was nobody fault team and if we continue to fight and spilt up my son and my son in law, your two agents and friends are dead!! You are the best team to find them, quit blaming each other please and concentrate on finding this bastard, I said in one breath crying myself. Everyone looked ashamed and then Hotch spoke.

"Let's do what Fran said and find this bastard". "Let's bring Spencer and Derek home".

Morgan POV.

Damn, I was happy to see my Pretty Boy but I hate that he was here. But I was scared because with Chris in his fucked-up state of mind made me question would either of us get out of this alive?

"Morgan you're safe", Reid repeated.

He looked at Chris and asked, "can I go to him"? 

That surprised me and let me know Chris had threatened him, probably the same way he did with me.

"Yes", Chris said, you will feed him and yourself and then we will get down to business..

Reid looked uneasy and I said "what business"?

Reid looked away.

"Spencer tell me".

Still, Reid wouldn't answer and that's, when I noticed, he was handcuffed...

"How is he gone feed me handcuffed", I asked.?

Chris looked confused for a moment then he said "oh yeah", and told Reid to sit.

"Don't do it, Reid", I begged..

"You better", Chris said pulling a gun from his waistband..

Reid hurried and did as he asked. Chris went to the corner and came back with 2 sets of handcuffs which and he placed one set on Reid ankles and his left arm to the pole, leaving just enough room for Reid to feed and touch me..

"I'm in control Derek ask your bitch. Better yet tell him how you enjoyed my mouth on your dick. Or Pretty Guy tell him how much you enjoyed jacking my mutherfucking dick!! Was mine bigger huh"?

We both were silent..looking at him like he had lost it.

Silence and then he screamed...

"D what he is afraid to tell you is, "HE IS FUCKING ME TONIGHT AND IF YOUR LUCKY I MAY BLOW YOU AT THE SAME TIME", I SCREAMED..

Unsub POV...

The look on their faces was priceless..I had to laugh because I had two FBI agents in my presence who would do whatever I said because of the love they shared for each other. I wanted that love but I couldn't trust Derek to give it to me now. But why did I even want his love, I was starting to think something was wrong with me because I couldn't focus well. I was desiring men and the forgetting shit. My temp was above the danger zone. And I couldn't stop the trembling in my hands. Shit, I hope I wasn't dying slowly. I noticed them staring so I said eat.

"Y'all have ten minutes and then I'll be back".

 

Reid POV...

"Are you ok baby", I asked Derek looking deep in his eyes? 

He sighed and said, "I'm ok Pretty Boy how are you"? 

"Derek", I said leaning in kissing him.

He kissed me back with so much passion, so much love that I felt myself hardening, so I pulled back".

"Pretty Boy what's wrong"? "Are you mad at me"? 

"No baby but we have to get you fed before he comes back".

"I'm so sorry, I pulled you in this mess Spence".

"Derek stop it", I said putting a slice of pizza to his mouth. "Eat baby".

He took a bite and then another and while he chewed, I took a bite. Within minutes we had devoured half of the box.

"Thank you, baby. Derek said smiling. Now quickly bring me up to speed, we have two minutes before he returns.

Derek begins to tell me how we were kidnapped, how Carl abused Chris because Chris offered himself to receive the scholarship, how he hated Derek for getting it then taking an injury and this was just part of the secret. In return told him our discoveries and the text I forwarded to mom.

He smiled and said, "that's my Pretty Boy"...I blushed, I always did when Derek complimented me. I then kissed him.

"Awhhhh Chris said breaking up the kiss". "I'm hard as a rock," he said holding his penis.

Strauss POV...

Fran speech left us all in silence even myself, then Aaron spoke up. After his speech, I looked at him with admiration because even after all the hell I put him and the team through he was still a strong leader. I didn't break him and I was proud that he possessed the strength he did. His voice brought me back to the present.

"Ok team we don't have Reid so we have to use our own brains to recap".

"Good luck with that", Blake said smiling slightly..

"Come on guys, yes Reid is the brain the only one with an eidetic memory but we aren't idiots you know", Prentiss said laughing.

"You are so right JJ said. We had to figure out a case before without Spence",

"Yes, Rossi said, so let's do it".

"Ok, basically I'll recap Blake said surprising us. First, he wanted us to believe Morgan was capable of murder..Then he wanted us to believe Morgan hated us all. He wanted Morgan to humiliate Reid and Fran. He sent those disgusting pictures to bring a further wedge between Morgan and Reid. We all look at Blake with admiration and she smiled and said what? Spencer can rub off on you, especially under pressure".

We all smiled at that.

Then Hotch said, "Reid said something interesting though"..

"Do share", Rossi said with his usual sarcasm...

"He said Chris only knew of our past, which leads me to believe once we all became close, closer than most families, Morgan stopped confiding in him so much about us".

"That makes sense JJ said because like Reid said you need someone to talk to in the beginning. What we see on a daily basis would drive us insane if we didn't share it. I have Will and Hotch you had Haley, Reid had his mother, Morgan had Chris and Prentiss you had Tia. Rossi, you wrote books, Blake you weren't here at the time and Strauss. She paused.

"Ooh come on JJ, I had a bottle or six".

"Everyone looked sad and I said come on guys it's the past".

"Erin", Rossi said looking at me tenderly.

"I'm fine Dave", I said smiling...

"Ok, so we concluded that after we became close we stopped confiding in others and confided in each other or team members. So Hotch continued this must have been one of the breaking points with Chris. He felt left out and his hatred for us is what he made Morgan scream at us the second time I think he was on the phone the first time".

"Why", Prentiss asked..

Hotch POV...

"I think he was on the phone the first time because he bashed Reid mother. We know Morgan wouldn't do that intentionally anyway. He said how much he hated us and then remember Fran came in. There was a pause once Fran spoke, which I'm guessing Chris pushed the mute button and then made Morgan speak. Garcia, have you been multi-tasking"?

"Boss yes but continue".

"Ok, Hotch continued, so when Morgan was on the second call he gave clues". "We know Chris wouldn't give clues been he wanted us to think he's Morgan".

"Garcia anything yet"?

"Yes, boss I'm ready".

She replayed the tape and we could hear Chris telling Derek to make Reid cry.

"Shut Reid up and bash his mother", he whispered. His voice was clear as day.

"That's him", Fran said with venom in her voice. "That is Chris".

Everyone was quiet for the moment.

Then Rossi said, "Garcia what do you have on Chris"?

Unsub POV...

Their kissing was turning me on and I wanted in on the action.

"Don't stop", I commanded. "Reid kiss him deeply", I demanded.

"Wait," Derek said.

"No Derek,I make the rules".

"Please Chris, Derek said, I'll do whatever you say, but you said once you had Reid you would tell me the second part of the story".

I paused. I did promise that but my dick was so hard. I couldn't tell him yet. For some reason, most of my rage was gone because I had the two of them here and I wanted them to enjoy this as much was I did. But Derek being the Alpha male wouldn't budge, but Spencer would..

"I know, I did I say that I said looking at Spencer and I will once you do what I say.

Derek's eyes flashed while Spence looked thoughtful.

"What is it you want us to do", he asked?

"Spencer no", Derek said.

"Der please let's at least hear him out".

He gave Derek that puppy doe look and Derek eyes surrendered...

I smiled and said its simple.

"Spencer unbuckle your pants and take out your penis".

"Oh hell no", Derek shouted. "You ain't touching him, Chris"!!!

Spencer looked frighten which sadden me.

"Shut up D", I said, "you are scaring him".

Before D could respond I said, "I don't want to touch him yet anyway".

D looked surprised while Spencer looked...hum I don't know how he looked. I'd think of that later. 

"Well, what do you want me to do", Spence asked unbuckling his pants?

I was surprised and growing harder because this beautiful docile of a man was obeying me, in front of his Alpha male.

"Remove your penis", now I said arousal deeply penetrating my voice.

Precum coated my tip as I removed it from the confinement of my pants. Reid locked eyes with me as he slowly..taunting...removed his own... My eyes grew larger and then even larger because this boy was packing ten inches, three shy inches of Derek and an inch shorter than my own. He smirked as he lightly stroked his own member.

"Chris, he said again, what do you want me to do"?

I looked at D and saw even though his expression was pained, he was enticed to by the sight of his lover stoking his penis the lust showed in his eyes..

"I, I, my voice trembled.

"I need you to"... 

Reid POV...

I knew I was confusing the Unsub and I did this on purpose because we had to get the upper hand somehow. Morgan was absolutely furious but until Chris left us alone again I had to find away to get in his head. Chris was extremely aroused for some reason so I had to play on that. I just hope he didn't want me to fuck him because for one it was disgusting, even if he looked like Morgan and two I would be cheating on Morgan with a fucking killer. As I stroked myself I asked Chris again" what do you want me to do"? He looked at me with admiration, lust, desire. I made my leg touch Morgan saying "go along with this". He bumped me back so I was relieved...

"I, I want you to to....suck your love off while I watch. I want you to do the real thing no fake shit Spencer or I will rape him. I will dick him so hard and brutal, I will make Carl seem like child play".

Derek's face took on a look of such pain and fear at those words that made me want to blow Chris fucking brains out.

"Ok, I said to Chris in my tender voice, still playing the role but can I have use of the hands"?

"No Reid I'm not stupid but I will release one leg so you have use of one leg and one arm. Any funny business and I'm fucking your dude, hear me"?

" Yes", I said in a submissive voice...

"Derek"? he said

"I understand", Morgan said emotionless.

He uncuffed my leg while Morgan undid his pants and removed my joy.

Damn I missed this I thought as I took it in my hand

Morgan POV...

I couldn't believe this sick fool was making Reid perform fellatio on me while he watched. But what was interesting is, besides threatening me, so far he wasn't trying to rape me or Reid. I mean he performed fellatio on me and maybe he did Reid to or stroked him or whatever, and he wanted Reid to screw him. I hope Reid wouldn't have to fuck him because, ugh that would take me over the edge. I was slightly possessive over Reid, ok completely possessive, and Petty boy wasn't screwing anybody, accept me.

"Focus Derek", I told myself.

Anyway, he said he wanted to pleasure me while Reid pleasured him. Me and Reid needed to recap on this, use it to profile him but we had to get time alone first. Reid's soft hand brought me back to the present. I moaned out loud because this hand was my lover, my friend, my everything. I forgot about Chris as Reid's hand aroused me getting me harder and harder.

 

Reid POV...

My first touch already had Derek moaning. I smiled slightly because I missed this so much. It had been two weeks since I had my lover if he wasn't kidnapped by this sick fuck he would have rocked my world in only the way that he could. So even though I hated to do this in Chris presence, I was gone enjoy tasting my man. My pants tighten as I continued stroking him.

"Look at me Reid", Chris said panting.

I groaned silently because I hated that I had to look from Morgan's eyes to this sick fuck eyes. I didn't care that his face was identical to Morgan's because I knew he wasn't the real Derek. But nevertheless, I looked from my lover and stared into Chris SICK eyes. He looked back with desire and said "talk dirty to us, look at him than me". "what"? I thought but kept my expression blank.

"You will make us both cum Reid, with your words, your hands and then finally with your mouth swallowing Derek kids. D said you had a way with words "prove it"!!

Damn that's it?, I thought. My words, my looks alone could make Morgan cum.

"Derek stroke him", Chris demanded.

Shit, I was gone cum two minutes flat if Morgan touched me. I begin to talk sexually looking from Morgan to Chris. This was weird as fuck.

"Baby, you want my mouth, don't you? Do you want to feel my wet LONG tongue caressing your balls while my mouth tightens around your dick in a desperate greedy way?

"Yes, Reid", they both said as I stroked Morgan faster and harder..Morgan wrapped his hand around my penis and I moaned deeply as my legs shook...

"Yes, Morgan stroke me baby". I said looking back and forth between them. "I need you, I want you to slam your dick in my ass and hit my prostate with every stroke. You make it feel so good baby, do it, yes harder Morgan, oh Morgan fuck this ass, show me why you are Daddy, yes harder baby fuckkkk, I screamed trying to hold back my load.

"Reid ooh Reid", one of them said. I was too far gone know which one.

Morgan was closer I could tell by the pulsing and his hardness...Shit, I have to make Chris get there before Morgan exploded. I looked dead at Chris and said yes baby I'm gone make you feel so good when I'm in you fucking you hard and with long strokes. You won't feel anything but me for weeks. Ten inches of Doctor Spen"...

"Take him in your mouth now", Chris screamed. "I'm ready to cum", he gasped.

I did and a moment later the three of us moaned as we all exploded at the same time.

Garcia POV...

"Ok, I don't have much on him. He has no criminal background, he worked a lot of odd jobs, welding, construction work, fast food all after high school. He never stayed on one job longer than six months through his credit card shows he didn't hold back on any necessities. His cars are all new and expensive From a Lamborghini, Bugatti, Ferrari La Ferrari, Bugatti, Zeenvo and so forth. He has endless clothes, jewelry and what not. Grandma left him 800 million and another 8 million when he reaches the age of 40 and another at the age of 60. The team let out sighs, that was a lot of money more than he would ever spend in this lifetime. He did apply for the FBI though at the same time as Morgan".

" Garcia, does it show if he was accepted", Hotch asked? 

"Hold up Hotch I'm getting to that". "No Hotch, There was one opening and he and Derek were up for it".

"Oh no', I said as something else popped up.

"What is it Garcia", Rossi asked." Derek got the job obviously". "Garcia does it say why Chris wasn't accepted".

"Yes, the reason he wasn't accepted was because of his answer in paragraph three. The question was should gay men be let into any law enforcement job? He answered no his reasoning was how could a gay man be trusted around children and be adjective"?

"Damn that's it JJ suddenly said..He hates Derek for taking his job...

"Garcia, what was Derek answer for that question"? 

"Hold up Boss Man".

They waited in anticipation for my answer.

"Derek answered yes a gay man should be let into law enforcement because he shouldn't be judged by his lifestyle but by his skills and knowledge of the job. Been gay shouldn't matter any more than being black or white".

"I didn't access him or Derek, Garcia, Hotch replied, who did"?

"Hotch somebody must have made a mistake then because it says you assessed him".

"That not possible, Garcia could somebody have changed the files"?

"No Boss, nobody but me anyway". "This file is protected".

"Garcia who was on the team then", Rossi asked? 

"Hotch, Gideon, Elle, Morgan, and Spence". "I wasn't going on cases and neither was JJ".

"Where are you going with this Rossi", Prentiss asked? 

"Hotch when did Gideon leave",? Rossi asked ignoring Prentiss.

"A month before you came Dave", why?

"I think Gideon did assess him but made a mistake with putting your name as the one who assessed Chris and Morgan". "You told me yourself Gideon state of mind was screwed after Sara's death".

"Rossi may be on to something Strauss said because now I'm remembering after Sara death I did have Jason updating old paperwork". "He wasn't himself and I wanted to give him time to clear his head", Strauss said.

"You are right Rossi", Garcia said. "I'm in Gideon file now and the first assessment did say Gideon did it, the second said Hotch. I don't know why it didn't show up in my database".

"But still something bothers me", Emily said.

"What is it", Hotch asked?

" If Chris knew Gideon assessed him, didn't give him the job, why isn't he pissed with Gideon"? "He said Gideon was a better Boss remember"?

"I know why", Hotch said. "I'm the team leader and I could have overridden Gideon decisions". "But I didn't because I trusted Jason". "I'm sure in the beginning Morgan told Chris I was the leader". "In Chris mind that made me the enemy", Hotch concluded.

"That makes sense", Blake said as everyone nodded.

"Hotch, I think we need to call Gideon", JJ said.

"Why", Fran asked?

"Because we need to know how Chris took the rejection and although Jason its no longer part of the team, he has the sharpest mind that I've ever seen", Hotch replied.

Everyone again nodded at Hotch words...

"Erin", Hotch said asking for permission?

"Yes Hotch I'll call him", she said smiling..

"Garcia find the bastard". "He took Reid from Sheryl diner, pull up the video".

"On it Boss", I said already clicking away at my computer.

 

Unsub POV...

I was breathing hard after I released because I never expected it to so intense. And Reid mouth that boy had a dirty mouth, a mouth of a pure whore. I fully understood why D loved him and the way he looked at me, as he told me how he would screw me was making my balls ache like crazy. I wanted that all up in me hard and deep, fuck that he was coming to my bed tonight. Derek wouldn't like it but I didn't care shit I was beginning to wonder why I even needed him. Me and Reid could leave together, framing D for all the murders. I could go back to my surgeon, have my face made into whoever Reid wanted. I still had millions so relocating wasn't a problem. I had to do this in a timely manner though because although the team was dumb, they had to be closing in. I had to get Reid to trust me though. But after his little display earlier that shouldn't be hard. But first I had to make sure he knew how to work his cock as well as his mouth.

"Ok, listen up, I'm going to shower which gives you guys 20 minutes to say goodbye".

"Goodbye"? Derek asked in confusion.

"Yes, Derek 20 minutes. Then I'm coming back to let Reid shower and he sleeping with me tonight".

"What", Derek screamed? 

"He's sleeping with me bitch", I said softly...

I didn't want to scare Reid but looking at him I noticed he didn't look scared. Interesting I thought maybe this would be easier than I thought.

"Fuck you Chris", "Reid isn't going anywhere with you"!!!

I walked over to Derek and kicked him in his face.

"Shut the hell up. You really think you can have everything you want right? I spat,I kicked him in the side. Well, you can't you self absorbing bastard. You took my football scholarship and if that wasn't enough,I said kicking him in the balls"...

"Stop please stop", Reid said lightly rubbing my leg.

His touch calmed me as I looked at Derek groaning and spitting up blood as he held his balls. I giggled at the sight because finally, I was having my revenge on this selfish sucker...

"Please, Chris don't wear yourself out on Morgan". "Tell me what he took from you", Reid said softly..

.Kiss me Reid I said with lust...then I will tell you...

Derek makes a choked sound and said: "please don't Reid".

"Hush Morgan", Reid said softly.

He leaned in and kiss me deeply, with passion and lust. My tongue darted in his mouth and I moaned as his battled with mines for dominance. I let him win as my cock grew harder. I couldn't believe when I felt his hand caress me there, I shivered and he noticed because he begin to rub harder and then removed it from the confinement of my underwear.

"Come for me baby", he moaned stroking it once and twice and with that, I burst all over his hand. He smiled and kissed me again.

Then he pulled back, "now baby tell me why you hate him so much", he said with a smile? "Why you want to know", I asked testing him?

"Chris after that kiss I think I want to know you better" and "I need to know so I can know why I should leave Morgan for you".

My mouth dropped but Reid kissed me again and I knew at this moment he was mine.

Reid POV...

I prayed Morgan would forgive me. I had to stop Chris from hurting him and I did it the only way I knew how by reminding him of sex. I was disgusted with my self but I'd kiss and play with his cock a million times to save Morgan.

"Chris, I said softly, what did Morgan do to upset you, to hurt you? "Tell me", I asked softly.

"Why Reid, why is it important to you"?

I giggled and said, "well after that kiss, well let's just say I want to understand why anyone would hurt you intentionally".

"Kiss me again Beautiful and I'll tell you", he said in a husky voice.

"Damn", I thought but I honored his request..

He sighed and said" Ok gorgeous I'll tell you". "This fucker he said in an angry voice had no remorse for what he has done".

He begin to tell me what Morgan already had and at one point he turned this back out of embarrassment, and I mouthed "work with me Morgan", I'm sorry I love you".

He smiles and mouthed back "I know PB I love you to baby".

"So after he faked the injury and came back home he took something else, Reid he took my dream job he shouted".

"Damn the BAU", I whispered..

"Yes, Reid he said smiling at me. We both applied for the job but after we tested they said there was one opening. There was two at first but that bitch I shot, Melinda Gordan husband got my fucking job. This asshole here had to suck your leader Hotch dick because there's no way he would have gotten the job otherwise. He didn't even seem sorry Reid, not then not now. He just bragged about the job, his friends, his fucking family. Chris said with venom. But when he talked of you, there was something special in his voice. He never outright told me he loved you but I had my suspensions. So last week while you visited your mom I visited this idiot. While he showered I snopped and found this", he went to his bag and retrieved a photo

Morgan POV...

I was gone murder this idiot when we were rescued. All these fucking years he hated me for something I had no control over. Through his years of hate, he mixed up facts. Yes, we both applied for the BAU. But I applied a few days before Chris. I thought the fool had already applied because he told me he had my last week of college. I was gone to apply and become a cop for Chicago PD but Chris wanted me to apply for BAU with him. I didn't want to leave my mom but she wanted me out of Chicago because Rodney was still running the streets him and his gang and she was afraid for me. So I did apply and after I was accepted Chris said it wasn't any big deal, he had money anyway. I didn't believe him but I wasn't gone pressure him either. His voice brought me back to the present.

"I found this". 

I looked at the photo and was furious. This was my most precious memory.

"You bastard", I said and he laughed so hard while Reid looked at the photo in shock.


	8. Chapter 8

Gideon POV...

The ringing of my old work phone surprised me. I kept it on when I left the team because although I was happy now, I couldn't cut all contact with them. I had talked to Spencer numerous time since I left the team because the letter I left wasn't enough, I knew in my heart he needed more. I never explained why I left the team, we just talked about other things. I felt in my heart I had to stay in contact with him because I was afraid he may slip back to drugs. But I was wrong, Spencer was and is stronger than I gave him credit for. What puzzled me though was this wasn't Spencer calling me it was Strauss. I shrugged and answered "Gideon".

"Jason"?

" Yes, Erin".

"I wasn't sure if you still had this phone".

"I never turned it off, ma'am"." How are you"? 

"Look Jason we need you here". "Can you come now"? 

"With all due respect ma'am...I'm retired..I....

"Jason, Morgan, and Reid are kidnapped, by someone you assessed".

"I'm on my way Erin," I said disconnecting.

I couldn't believe this. Spencer was kidnapped again? Morgan kidnapped with him! By someone I assessed? At least they were together I thought with a smile. Spencer had no clue I knew but I always knew. The way Morgan called him Pretty Boy. The way Spencer only relaxed when Morgan touched him. The smiles, the affection, it was all there. My phone ring again shattering me out of precious memories..

"Hello, Hotch".

"Jason", Hotch said formal as ever. "Were sending the jet for you, it will be faster".

"Ok I said giving him my location, see you in an hour".

Silence and then "thank you, Jason".

I smiled because I knew regardless of how I left I knew Hotch had just forgiven me.

 

Reid POV...

I couldn't believe he had that picture, I could understand Morgan rage. Still, I had to remain calm and luck was on my side because while my face showed the rage and shock, Chris was looking at Morgan. I quickly rearranged my face to my profile face. The picture was taken at the beginning of our relationship. We had just watched "Best Man Holiday" and throughout the movie, Morgan's eyes were tearing up. 

I was teasing him saying "under all that muscle was a hopeless romantic". 

"He said yes PB", and then he gave me the most intense look of love. 

I blushed from that look, it was like Morgan was seducing me. 

He smirked and said "are you getting hot Petty Boy?

I nodded then he just kissed me. We never showed public display before but I fell into that kiss. When we came up for air a young girl was standing beside us smiling. She showed us the picture saying it was beautiful. It was because it showed our love, our passion, our commitment. Morgan gave her 20 Dallors go make two copies. We both kept the pics hidden because nobody knew old our relationship then. 

"Yes so once I found this picture I knew I was correct in believing you loved him", Chris said bringing me back to the present.

Chris POV...

"That pissed me off Derek because after you stole my life, forgot about me, bonded with your team, you didn't have the decency to tell me you were in love, with a man that is, but I understand why you kept him away. What I don't get is why you stopped talking to me about the team, you could have prevented all this I said crying now. You used me D, I was good enough to talk to in the beginning, when you didn't know these guys. When you were afraid you may not be good enough to be on the team. But once you found your place you deserted me. WHY I SCREAMED WHY"!! 

"Chris, I didn't mean to make you feel that way. Yes, in the beginning, I was insecure and the things we saw hunted me. I didn't know the team and I did discuss them with you. Chris what we see is horrible, you need an outlet but as I got to know the team, I found myself and I felt bad discussing their personal problems and painful memories. And when you and I got together I just wanted to catch up with my friend, catch up on his life, relax my mind from whatever horror I had seen. I didn't tell anyone about Reid and me because it wasn't just my decision Chris. We are still new to this, we just wanted to enjoy it first you know"? 

Silence, then Chris laughed...

"Maybe, maybe not D but now its too late. I'm going to shower I said looking at Reid. I will be back I said to Reid, for you to shower and then fulfill your end of the bargain. I know that stupid team of your is getting close, so first thing early morning, we are leaving Reid. Derek gasped although Reid looked thoughtful.

"Where are we going Chris", he asked?

"We leaving together baby that's all you need to know".

He nodded with a smile, so I gave him a quick kiss and left.

Reid POV...

"Morgan I'm gone have to sleep with him".

Morgan's eyes flashed and he said: "I know".

"To gain his trust but my question to you is can you watch"? 

"What"? 

"Listen, baby, the way I figure this can work if, he allows you to watch, handcuffed to a chair, with one of your hands lose so you can pleasure yourself. Remember he got off on it the last time so most likely it will thrill him to know you are watching your man screwing another. As an Alpha Male that will destroy everything, you stand for in our relationship. 

"Continue," Morgan said. Although his voice was calm he was pissed but I wouldn't worry about that. Keeping him safe was my only concern.

"Anyway, I know our phones are somewhere so I'm gone get one and you turn in on so Garcia can locate us".

"How the hell can I turn on the phones Reid? It may beep or hell the battery could be dead"?

"Maybe the battery is dead on your cell anyway but mines should be good. We just gone step out on faith and pray my phone is still charged. As far as the beeping noise go, I'll ask Chris can we listen to music to drown out the beeping sound".

Morgan looked thoughtful...

"It could work Reid but what if the team doesn't get here before he takes you"?

"Then baby you will find me right? 

He smiled and that smile gave me hope.

I trust you Derek Morgan with my life".

"I know baby he said smiling and you know I trust you with mine".

We both smiled at that and kissed once more. Then the door opened and Chris came down buck naked smiling.

"Reid are you ready for me to wash that gorgeous body"?

I was pissed beyond pissed but of course, I smiled and said: "yes Chris".

He smiled and then said" I think D needs to see us shower together to make love so he can understand I always win", he screamed.

Morgan and I eyes met bc this fool were paying right onto our hands.

Unsub POV...

"Get up Derek", I ordered although I knew he couldn't. I just wanted to humiliate him in front of his former lover. But D surprised me.. Though he was in tremendous pain he pushed himself to his knees.

" I am chained Chris", he said with sarcasm," I can't get up".

"Help him, Spencer, I said in a demanding tone.

I was ready to spend time with the beautiful doctor... 

"Baby I'm chained to remember"? 

"Damn". "Why do I keep forgetting shit"? 

I went and unlocked my baby's hands..

"Don't try anything funny Spence. I would have to shoot the lover boy here".

" I know Chris". 

He said smiling as I unlocked his hands

Reid POV...

I never in my life wanted to cause tremendous pain on anyone but this unsub had me in such a state of fury. I was ready to kill him with my bare hands. Yet I had to smile, kiss, shower, act submissive, disrespect Derek and then sleep with this fool. When we get out of this, I'm fucking him up plan and simple. 

"Up the stairs baby. Then turn right and go to the first room on the right".

I nodded because I didn't trust myself to speak. As I glanced around I saw we were in a two-story simple house... To my left was a simple but clean kitchen. It was basic with the basic necessities. To the right, the direction we were headed was three rooms with the doors were closed. I opened the first one and was surprised. It was decorated in blue and white. It had a 52-inch television, an extra king size bed, a shower and next to the shower was a jacuzzi. Other than that the room was bare.

"I'm going to get a chair, Spence. Try anything funny and I will shoot you both".

I just nodded again. I led Derek to the bathroom because for one I knew he had to use it and two I had to release myself.

Morgan POV... 

As Reid lead me to the bathroom I looked around. I was searching for our phones because I knew Reid wasn't thinking to look at the moment. He was absolutely furious and I couldn't blame him. He unzipped my plants at that moment and all thoughts left my mind.

"OK baby control yourself", he said as he unzipped my pants.

I nodded but I couldn't help rise up a bit when he touched me.

"Seriously baby don't get hard because if you do, you know I can't control my actions", Reid warned me.

But I couldn't stop what's natural from happening. As Reid held my penis in his hand, I rose to attention and Reid eyes glazed over in desire.

"Derek' he moaned, that same moan that drove me crazy in bed.

" PB", I moaned back wanting to touch him, take him in my mouth and bend him over. I released my bladder but still, I remained hard as a rock. Reid tongue ran over his lips and I became even harder.

" Reid, I whispered take me, baby taste me, I whispered in my husky but dominate voice that he could never resist.

His eyes dropped and so did he to his knees. He looked up at me through his long eyelashes and said "yes Daddy", and produced that first lick. I groaned and we forget about Chris, about been kidnapped, about the team, everything except the pleasures we were both lost in the heat of the moment. He licked me again before taking me in his mouth. My hips buckled at that first suck and his mouth slurped me in a little deeper. Then I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head. Right before I passed out I heard and felt the cock of Chris gun and the barrel been pressed against my head.

Hotch POV...

I had mixed feelings about Gideon coming here. He left the team..without any explanation or warning. Although Reid tried to hide his pain, I know it affected him the most and that still pisses me off. But I wasn't my best either when Haley died, so I couldn't judge Gideon. Anyway, we needed him.

"We need to eat", I said to the team.

They nodded and JJ said, "is pizza ok everyone"? 

Everyone nodded because although we still had the breakfast nobody wanted it. We sat in silence and Rossi suggested we nap briefly until Gideon arrived.

"That's a good idea, Dave, because none of us have had any sleep. 

Everyone found a couch and we feel asleep in minutes

 

The arrival of the pizza woke us. Everyone looked exhausted but a little more rested. We ate in silence and 30 minutes later Gideon arrived.

 

Gideon POV...

The team looked exhausted. I felt pain as I looked at each of them.

"Gideon", Hotch said giving me one off his rare smiles...

We embraced and at that moment I felt like I was at home again.

"We can catch up later Hotch said, but we have find Reid and Morgan now".

"Right I said now bring me up to date".

It took a half hour to catch me up and I was absolutely furious.

'I remember that bastard I said with venom in my voice". "When I assessed him something was off about him".

"What was it", JJ asked...

"He was cocky but at the same time nervous. He wouldn't hold eye contact either and he kept saying that his friend was applying and he really hoped they could join together. When I told him that there was one opening he was furious but he tried to cover it by talking about his dad being in law enforcement and how he wanted to make him proud. I remember feeling sorry for him but after I went over his test an answer stood out.

"Why", Strauss asked?

" It was his writing as Reid would say it was angry and had a past to it and whatever that past was still bothered him. And his answer was prejudice against gay men, that's why I didn't hire him. After he knew he wasn't hired he called me".

I paused and Blake said, "what is it"?

I took a deep breath.

"He asked why didn't he get the job? I told him because of his answers on some questions. He asked did Derek get the job. I told him I couldn't answer that. He asked why and I said because it's privileged information. He laughed and said did he blow you to? Before I could answer he said he knew Derek had to have sucked me off to get the job but if I gave him a try he could do it better. I was stunned but I stayed quiet. He then went on telling me how Derek used his same skills on Buford to get his scholarship, how he offered himself to Buford and how Buford only let him lick him in his ass but never gave him the scholarship. At this point I was disgusted and told him if he ever contacted me or anyone on this team...I was have him arrested for assaulting an federal agent..He laughed and said he was rich anyway and I could kiss his ass. Everyone was stunned and disgusted after listening to that, hell I was still disgusted remembering". 

"Jason why didn't you tell Morgan this", Hotch asked...

"Come on Aaron, you know how he tried to keep Buford molestation from us if I had told him that he may have killed that bastard".

"True Rossi said but Gideon at least he would have known and took precaution".

"Come on guys lets not fight please", Garcia said.

"Your're right. I'm sorry", Rossi said..

"Jason do you have any idea where he could be keeping Morgan and Reid", JJ asked? 

"Garcia have you found anything", Gideon asked?

"Yes, just a few places in Chicago but nothing current".

"What about my assessment files", Gideon asked.

"They are in the basement Straus said but if Garcia can't find any current address, what difference does the file make"? 

Gideon smiled...

"After his assault by phone, I had it traced to his location. Then I went by and waited until he came out. I can't remember the address but I kept it just in case".

"But how you know he still lives there", Fran asked?

"I don't but it's worth a try. Think about it why get a new place we could track when he didn't think we knew about the old one"? 

"That's true", Emily said smiling..

"Let's go look Hotch said because time is running out".

We all raced to the basement to get the address.

Chris POV...

My heart dropped when I stepped too that door and saw him on his fucking knees serving my enemy. I thought for sure I had Reid but noooooo once again Derek wins!! I couldn't understand why though because before this surgery I was just as fine as D. I had millions, had more compassion and better personality but he seems to win every time. It hurt so bad because Reid had kissed and brought me to a powerful orgasm in front of his Alpha Male. I knew, just knew he was all mines. But now I could see that was a lie and my whole body felt one thing, "RAGE". I dropped my chair and cocked him in the back of his head. I smirked as his lover looked at me horrified his lips still shining with spit. I cocked Derek over the head with my pistol and Reid didn't move just stayed in position as I walked toward him with a wicked smile and my gun pointed at his dome.

Reid POV...

Shit, shit, shit was all I could think. I could see the RAGE in Chris' eyes but honestly, I couldn't think of a way to get us out of this. With Derek taste still on my lips, I couldn't rationalize one single thought. As he walked toward me with his gun still cocked, I closed my eyes and begin to pray.

"Open your eyes you beautiful pretty cheating bitch", he screamed.

I did so and he slapped the taste out of my mouth. He slapped me so hard I bit my tongue and tasted bitter metallic.

"So you thought you could play me, huh Doctor, he screamed? You thought you could save your bitch right? I'm killing you both, I told you not to fuck with me. I warned you"! 

He grabbed my hair and slung me across the floor and ironically I landed on Derek's legs. Still, I said nothing. He was sweating heavily and his eyes were dilating again. His left hand was twitching and again I wondered what the fuck he was on?

"Strip", he said in a different voice.

I didn't argue as I took off my shirt and then my pants. I couldn't take my pants all the way down because of the handcuffs.

"Bitch I said strip", he yelled!! 

"I'm still handcuffed", I whispered.

"I don't care", he said. "You betrayed me so figure it out".

He's completely lost it I thought. How does he expect me to get these pants over the handcuffs? I didn't move just waited for my faith. He walked over and grabbed my hair again.

"Yea you need my help right, he said twisting my hair? But yet you choose Derek over me after you played with my heart. I ought to make you suck him while I rape him, bring back those memories. Or I could rape you and him at the same time, Reid. Show both of you low lives that I'm in control. Which one Reid, you have a choice ANSWER me", I screamed.

"I have a choice Chris", he asked?

" Yes", I screamed...

"Well fuck me, baby. Fuck me".

Chris POV...

I was shocked he asked me to service him because I was bluffing. When I decided to give myself to him or make love to him, I wanted him to want it just as much as I did..After Carl degraded me,I promised I wouldn't do that to anyone. Even though Reid betrayed me I couldn't take his manhood by raping him. My hand begin to shake and I begin to see Carl. Imagines danced before my eyes making my eyes hurt. Then I saw Derek serving Carl and enjoying it, he was at fault, not Reid because Derek was just as bad as Carl. He used and abused people even Reid. My mind made me forget the picture testifying their love, forget how he used to light up when he talked of Reid. I forgot all of that as I looked at Reid naked on my bathroom floor. Reid was mine and I was about to make Derek realize that.

"Do you love me, Reid, don't lie or I will blow this bastard eyes out. Before you answer stand up and look me in the eyes".

He rose..like a grateful butterfly...and looked me in the eyes.

"Yes, he whispered touching my face. Chris I want you to take me, take me now", he whispered bending over the toilet.

He massaged his cheeks and then opened them to me. My heart was pounding because even though I had hit him, threatened him, abused him, he still wanted me. I felt like pure shit as I walked to him and dropped to my knees. What I did for Carl was nothing like I did for him. I opened up his ass cheeks and immediately begin to lick long and deep strokes. Shit, he tasted so delicious, like honey and vanilla, which made me lick faster. I focused on licking at that beautiful pink hole, my tongue begging for entrance. Finally, I was able to push through and he begin to moan and shake. His moans turned me on so I went deeper. I went as far as I humanly could to show this young man, this Doctor the love I had for him. He begin to moan louder with passion and of course my dick became harder. But the pleasure was his so I went to town on his ass like it was the last meal I would ever have. I grabbed his beautiful dick and begin to stroke him. He continued moaning and shaking and then he finally climaxed minutes later in a beautiful sexy way.

I turned him to me and said..

" I love you, baby, I need you, I want you". 

I looked and saw Derek was still knocked out which pissed me off because I wanted him to witness our love.

"Reid I continued, I'm a millionaire three times over. I can give you whatever you want, need, and desire. I will change this disgusting face to whatever, whoever you choose. We can go away framing Derek for those murders, where do you want to go Reid, I asked passionately? "Where baby, just tell me so we can go".

He looked at me and smiled and then answered...

Reid POV...

Offering myself to him was all I could do. But I never expected him to service me and I can't lie and pretend that I didn't enjoy it. I felt so bad but what was I suppose to do? He was servicing me as Derek did so I just imagined my man back there. But after that, he just flipped. I couldn't believe all he offered and promised. His hatred for Derek was making him lose reality and want me. He needed me to kill Derek mentally and emotionally. But as he was talking to me. He didn't realize Derek was awake. He looked once and of course, Derek played possums but he gave me an idea.

"Yes, Chris I will go with you but is another surgery realty safe at this point"? 

"Yes Reid, I know the guy, went to School with him. He don't ask questions even gives us great deals, not that I need a deal", he bragged.

"Who is this friend", I asked?

"Why is that important", Chris asked suspicious...

"Because I said making my voice sound jealous you said he gives good discounts and is a friend, I said making my eyes tear up. Is he special to you", I said making a teardrop.

"No Reid no Chris said hugging me. I went to high school with him. His name is Jefferson Hamilton. He was a nobody, a nerd everybody picked on in school. I kept my expression blank but his words made me want to slap the shit out of him. But after graduation he became a top surgeon. Good for him I thought. Anyway he is discreet and don't rob you. I got a good deal for this face".

"Ok I said smiling. I know where I want to go, Chris".

"Where baby, tell me".

"Let's move to Vegas".

"Vegas", he said smiling? 

"Yes, I can be close to my mom. It's big enough there to blend in".

"I don't know Reid, that bitch Garcia will find us".

"Baby Garcia can find us wherever we go but I can resign from the team. I'll call them and say since Derek went crazy and killed all those people my heart couldn't wouldn't let me continue to be objective. Remember Chris I'm a profiler to so I think how they think. We could dye my hair, give me blue contacts, change my name. We could put Dr. Reid to rest. You said you would take care of me right? And remember I'm a genius IQ 187. I can go to any casino and win in an hour.

He still looked unsure so I took it up a notch and got all up in his personal space. I deliberately made our cocks touch and rotated my hips as I slow grinded on him. He let out a groan and bucked against me.

"Reid", he said breathlessly.

"Can we baby", I asked making my voice sound the same way it did when I wanted something from Derek?

"Yes baby whatever you want", he breathed. I smiled and kissed him and then said ...

"Bend over baby, let me show you what I meant when I said you wouldn't feel anything but Dr. Reid in you for days.

"Ok, I'm trusting you, Doctor, try anything funny and Derek head will be mush.

I shivered inside but said," fuck him, Chris..it's about you, about us".

He wanted me to disgrace Derek, to humiliate him. Fuck I thought, I'm gone be making up to Derek for the rest of my life.

"Condoms", I said with a smile...

"Top draw", he growled.

I opened the drawer and there were the condoms, right next to our phones.

"Lube", I asked.

Damn, I left it in the draw in the bedroom".

I smiled and stroked myself seductively..

"Well get it, baby, I said because I'm ready to get up in that sweet tight ass", I moaned.

"He said shit stop it, I'm going".

I licked my lips and hollowed my jaws. He groaned louder and almost ran to the room. I quickly turned on my phone and thank God it didn't beep because he had the volume down. I pushed a button on speed dial and quickly closed the drawer.I don't know who I called but the team was on speed dial anyway and Garcia would trace the call since the phone was now on.

Chris came back and I put on the rubber and grabbed the lube.

"Bend over", I said forcefully.

He bent over and then..

 

BAU POV...

"Damn we have to go through all these boxes", JJ asked in disbelief? 

There were at least 100 boxes before us.

"Yes, we do so everyone grab a box", Hotch said.

The boxes weren't labeled, wasn't in any particular order, just scattered around. It was hot as hell in the basement but we had to ignore that and find that single file. I prayed nobody had thrown the file away. Can you believe we had to go through every single box but finally we found it, in the last box ironically?

Meanwhile Morgan POV...

I hated I had to lay there and play possum but it was my own fault. Why the hell did I get caught up in Reid's mouth when I knew we were in danger? I knew Reid couldn't resist me, no more than I could resist him but my baby was touching me, holding it and I lost it. Now my payment was a sore head and watching Reid fuck another soon. This shit hurt and I was furious with Reid, why did he push the factor? Why did he have to look like he was anxious to cheat on me? Then I caught on, Reid was protecting me "AGAIN". I woke up when he threw Reid across the room but my instinct said not to react. It took everything in me to play possum especially when my love said: "fuck me". I thought I would lose it if I had to see Reid bent over to Chris but Chris surprised me when he didn't take Reid. Then once I heard his plan and Reid clues I played attention, shut out every emotion, focused on Reid words, just made myself have a short eidetic memory. Then Reid got Chris to release his surgeon name. I remembered Hamilton that poor kid. What struck me was that Hamilton had to want revenge from years of abuse...I hope Reid caught on to that because if he did kidnap Reid, it could be used to Reid advantage when they went to the surgeon.

I snapped back when Reid bent over. I was sick but turned on by my lovers' backside..Damn, I wish I was behind him I thought. But he didn't take him that way he used his fucking tongue. I closed my eyes, opened them then closed them again but I couldn't block out the image. Then Reid started moaning and the moans were real. I was absolutely sickened. My baby boy, enjoying another. Reid wasn't faking either. He was close. But I remember when Chris took me, I got off to. I imagined Reid's mouth but I can't lie Chris mouth game is splendid. I hope Reid was thinking of me though. Finally, the shit was over. My baby climaxed and I was rock hard from his squeals, his moans, his voice. Then when he told Chris to bend over, he would feel "DR. REID" for days my hard on evaporated and I was again furious. But my clever boy had a plan, he asked for condoms and then lube. Chris was so far gone he didn't question either and that's when I realized what Reid had been doing. Gaining his trust with manipulation. I smiled and then Chris left the room. I saw Reid fumble with something and then I realized it was one or both of our phones. My PB is a true genius for real. when Chris returned I didn't care anymore that Reid had to sex him. I knew my baby girl was tracing the location and soon we would be free. As Reid put on the condom and prepared Chris I watched. It may seem sick but suddenly I needed to see how my baby serviced me and with my fake look-alike this was as close as I would get.

Reid POV...

I didn't want to do this, to hurt Morgan like this but I had to..Hopefully Garcia had traced the call already and they were on their way. 

"Bend over Chris", I said and he did so eagerly...

I pushed him down, so he was bent over and lubed my fingers. Slowly I inserted my fingers into his tight hole and crisscrossed them gently until he was a groaning mess. I felt like just jamming myself into him and making him bend over in pain but I couldn't risk our lives like that and his gun was still nearby. When he was total puddy in my hands before I looked at Morgan and was surprised his look. It wasn't furious although the pain was still there. But he looked as if he was turned on a bit.

"I'm sorry", I mouthed.

"He mouthed back I know just get on with it".

I raised my eyebrows and he mouthed...

"I want to see how you fuck me".

"What", I mouthed...

"Just do it PB", he mouthed.

Ok, that hit to the head did something I thought because there's no way he's enjoying this. Then he gave his signature smirk and I realize then he was seeing me, how I fucked him, my expressions, my everything. We both gone need therapy after this I thought because I begin to see Chris as Derek and my tool became harder than it had been since this ordeal began.

"Reid", Chris gasped, enough fuck me, need you now".

I looked at Morgan again and said "ok baby".

I proceeded to push and like with Morgan I started off slow giving him time to adjust. His moans made it hard though because at this point I was hurting, aching to just move. 

"Move", he echoed my thoughts and Morgan mouthed it at the same time.

That was it, I couldn't hold back. I speeded up my place and awh man was this magical. With the tightness, the moans, Morgan face, I was gone, completely gone. I was brutal, animalistic, with my moves. I was in another dimension as I did what I only did with Derek. Tears of joy streaked my face and Morgan was crying as well, the intensity was too much. I had to let go soon so I took Morgan's, I mean Chris dick in my hands so we could release at the same time. My touch overwhelmed Chris and he begin to scream out my name. That was the finale right there, him screaming Reid, Morgan mouthing Reid took me there so that we both came to our destiny together and Morgan came to his too. I knew by the look on his face he has come as well.

Chris POV...

I had him, I had him. After he made love to me I knew he was mine. He was smiling as I looked at him then he kissed me again with passion and with love.

Chris that was amazing he said..totally amazing...I love you..

My heart felt like I don't know heaven. I couldn't believe finally someone I loved chose me over Derek. I looked at him and said, "I love you too Reid".

We stood in each other arms for minutes before I pulled away.

"We're leaving now Reid", I said.

He nodded.

I glanced at Derek and saw him waking up.

"Hi Derek", l said.

He glared at me and said, "fuck you Chris".

Before I could respond Reid slapped the shit out of him.

"Don't disrespect him, Morgan, he spat out". "You hurt him enough and I won't tolerate you disrespecting him".

"What", Derek gasped out looking at Reid with horror?

"You heard me". "I'm leaving with Chris". "It's over".

"No Reid, you can't", he gasped out.

"I can and I will ", Reid snapped.

"You backstabbing, selfish bastard are you serious", Derek screamed?

I lost it. Nobody disrespected mine.

"Reid Move", I said in a dangerous voice..

Reid obeyed and said, "Chris forget him, he's nothing".

"No, Reid he assaulted you and he will pay in pain for that".

I reached down grabbed my piece and aimed it at Derek..

"No Chris, he has to be alive for us to frame him for the murders".

"I know that Reid", I said, then I shot him in his left ankle.


	9. Chapter 9

Reid POV...

When that gun went off my body felt pain. I got my lover shot when all I was trying to do was gain Chris ultimate trust. I hated hurting Derek in any way but I thought it was the best way. Derek yelled out in pain with a look of disbelief on his face. Chris raised the gun again.

"No Chris", I said softly.

He looked at me "why Reid", he said in a dangerous voice? 'Do you still love this bastard"? 

"No, but as I said earlier we can't frame him if he's dead".

Chris looked thoughtful.

"Chris lets just go", I said.

Still, his aim didn't waver. Derek just looked at him with hurt, anger, and disbelief. He wouldn't look at me though and that scared me. 

"Could my lover hate me"?

The silence was deafening, then Chris said "fine Reid". "We will leave now". "Watch him while I grab a few items".

"Ok", I said in my submissive voice.

"Derek I'm sorry," I said the minute he left.

Silence, then "I know you are Reid", he said not looking at me.

He was mad. I could tell by his empty voice.

"Derek please don't shut me out", I cried as tears beaming in my eyes..

I didn't care if Chris returned and saw this. I was nothing without Morgan, my life wasn't worth been happy if he wasn't in it. My tears got to him though.

"I know Pretty Boy". I'm sorry too and I'm not mad at you. "I'm just helpless now, with this gun womb". "The team is coming", I whispered.

"I know baby but they may not get here in time". "It's an hour from the BAU, but Derek I have to go with him or he will hurt you".

"I know baby, I know". 

"Derek were you awake to hear everything we said"?

"I was", he said giving me that beautiful heart thriving smile.

Garcia POV...

The team ran in and I said "Reid phone is on", I said forwarding them the address.

"Let's go", Hotch ordered..

"Wait, Hotch", Garcia yelled.

"What is it Penelope", I snapped...

Listen....

"We can go away Reid and frame Derek for the murders, please baby whatever you want".

Then there was a lot of static.

"Vegas..bitch..Garcia...shut up...disrespect Reid",a shot fired...Morgan screams.."no don't"...then...silence...

We all stood in disbelief because one of our agents, our friends, was shot..maybe dead...

I started screaming "nooooo"... 

And Fran fainted....

"Calm down now", Hotch screamed, "that's an order"!!

" Calm down", Prentiss said in disbelief..have you lost it Hotch"? "One of our friends just got shot and you want us to fucking calm down"? "Have you lost it completely", she yelled?

JJ walked over and slapped twice which stunned her to silence. Emily looked at her in disbelief.

Rossi walked over to me and said: "shut up".

I did and he said, "do you have a location"?

"Yes", I whispered...

"Text it to us".

Gideon told me to take care of Fran.

I nodded and Gideon said "let's go", and we all ran tho the SUV.

Hotch POV...

We didn't bother taking separate SUVs we just jumped in my vehicle. It was a tight squeeze but nobody gave a damn. 

"We will focus on getting to the location", Gideon said. "No talk about who was shot or their condition till we get there".

"Jason we have to have a plan," I said.

"I know that Aaron but we have to be level headed. You know we are personally involved here and it's making us irrational".

"I know that Jason but we can't go in blind" was my response". said.

"No, we can't Rossi interrupted. Now we know Chris is dangerous, unstable and won't hesitate to kill", Dave continued. "We also know why he hates Morgan and now he's fixated on Reid".

"But why", Prentiss suddenly asked? 

"Because he knows if he succeeds in taking Reid, Morgan will be destroyed", JJ intervened.

"True Strauss said but we have an advantage. He doesn't know that we have discovered Morgan isn't the killer and obviously, Reid had assess or gained assess to his phone, to cut in back on so at some level he trusts Reid, at least enough to leave him alone".

We were all silent as we pondered over each other thoughts...

"Well, Jason said suddenly, what if we rescue Morgan first and then arrest him publicly? Chris will be following the news and once he sees Morgan is going down for the crimes, he may not leave town".

"He will have to change his face back through Blake said, but then again he may change himself again, you know if he has already done this how can we chase a ghost"? 

"Well, we know Reid is a genius. He will get us clues somehow so even if Chris changes his face again we will know what face he has", Jason said.

"And remember we only heard skits of the conversation, Morgan heard it all so maybe he know which surgeon Chris is going to", Blake said.

"That will help if Morgan is in the condition to remember", JJ said.

We all pondered over that for a moment.

"He will", Gideon said with conviction...

"Jason you can't know that for sure", I said.

"I do know it for sure because I know Derek Loves Reid from the debt of his soul and he will do everything possible for the safe return of his lover".

We all nodded at this because we knew this to be true...

"Five minutes to our location", Dave said...

"So Jason what's the plan", I asked smiling one of my rare smiles?

Everyone all smiled because they knew I was giving Gideon permission to take the lead role again.

"We go in with everything we got Gideon said. Fuck doing it the lawful way. We do this the team way. Our family way".

We all nodded. We each snapped back our clip as we pulled in the driveway. Strauss looked at us and said.

"Today we take justice into our hands".

Everyone looked at me and I said, "let's do this team". "Let's reunite our family". "Let's make this fucker regret that he ever fucked with our family"!! I screamed.

Morgan POV...

"No Chris", I heard my lover say softly.

"Why not, do you school love this bastard", Chris asked dangerously? 

"No, but we can't frame him if he's dead".

There was that long pause then...

"Find we leave know, watch him Chris said...

I'm so sorry Derek" Reid said.

"I know", I said flatly without looking at him.

"Please don't shut me out".

Although I was feeling many emotions I couldn't shut my pretty boy out and I couldn't make him break completely. I loved him too much and if he broke we both were dead. I would take another bullet for him, shit I would die if it came to that but I couldn't let him kill my baby, my life, my soul. So instead of being dominate, I gave my baby eye contact as he spoke hell it was my fault he was here, been forced to play out a fantasy with this sicko. I knew Reid loved me unconditionally as I loved him. He asked did I hear everything they discussed and I said yes. I told him to work on Jefferson because I believe either on purpose or by accident, Jefferson gave Chris something bad. Then Reid kissed me tongue and all and I kissed him back putting all my love in it. Although I hated to I pulled back because I knew we couldn't get caught. Love you were exchanged between us both and then we separated and a minute later Chris returned.

"Bye bitch", was his passing words but Reid and I eyes connected one last time. 

My ankle was killing me as I laid on the floor. I heard a crash and then the most beautiful sound in the world. My team screaming my name.

The Team...

We ignored every tactic in the book after Hotch and Strauss gave us there blessing. We were reckless but we didn't care. JJ and Emily kicked in the back door. Hotch the front door and Gideon went through a window and Rossi went through another window.

"FBI Rossi yelled. Chris come out with your hands up".

We heard nothing.

"Tear it apart", Gideon screamed. "Shot first but don't kill", he said.

We all desperate screaming Morgan and Reid name.

 

Morgan POV...

When I heard FBI, I started screaming but my team couldn't hear me. I stopped because I had to be hallucinating after I heard Rossi scream FBI Chris come out with your hands up. I thought I heard Gideon say tear it up, shoot first but don't kill. After that, I shut up because I couldn't lose my mind completely. Then the basement door was opened and in came JJ or maybe it was a figment of my imagination.

"I found Morgan", she screamed running to me, "and he's injured".

I heard more footsteps as JJ came to my side...

"Morgan", she collapsed on her knees hugging me".

"JJ are you real", I whispered hugging her back?

I knew I smelled horrible but I didn't care.

"Yes I am real, she said smiling". "Let's get you out of these cuffs".

The thing with handcuffs is they all use the same key. She uncuffed me as the team filled the room. Everyone was smiling and I breathed easily now.

"Gideon", I said as my eyes rested on him.

"Morgan he smiled coming to my side, you're alive".

He helped me up with Hotch assistance.

"Are you ok", he asked..

"Yes I am", I lied.

"Right Morgan you are shot but you're ok", Gideon said shaking his head..

"We have to find Reid", I said hanging my head in shame.

"Stop it", Blake said forcefully, there isn't time for guilt. "If we can't keep our heads here then we need to let another team take over".

"No," I said quickly. "We will find that bastard".

"We will Morgan, Hotch said. "Let's get out of here and get your ankle looked at. We can brief in the SUV".

"Ok", I said...

"How long have they been gone", Prentiss asked? 

"About 45 minutes", I said..

"Do you know where they were going", Blake asked? 

"I'm not sure. I know Chris is going to reverse his face by a surgeon is someone we went to school with". "His name is Jefferson Hamilton".

Rossi took his phone out and called Garcia...

"Hello", my baby girl wept.

"Garcia we found Morgan. Chris has Reid though, I said but we need you to to look up a Jefferson Hamilton. He is a plastic surgeon..the one Chris went to for the transformation of Morgan".

"Got it", she said, "how it's my Chocolate Thunder"? 

"I'm fine Gracia". "He shot me in the ankle though".

"I'm killing that bastard", she said viciously.

"Calm down baby".

"How is Fran doing", Hotch asked suddenly...

"I'm ok", Hotch, my head hurts just a bit.

"Mom, what happened", I asked in alarm? 

"Nothing baby I just fainted when we heard that gunshot"?

"Gunshot", I asked confused?

Morgan later Gideon said.

"OK, Garcia we are taking him to Southern Regional" "Call us when you have something", Hotch demanded..

"Ok love you, Garcia out".

"Hotch I'm not staying in the hospital", I warned him.

"I know Derek", he said seriously.

I believe him because Hotch never used my first name unless it was serious.

"Hurry Prentiss," I said because she was driving. "Let's get this ankle tapped up so we can find my, find Reid, I stumbled.

JJ giggled and said, "we know y'all are lovers so stop with the pretending".

Everyone laughed and I said ok.

"Hurry up so I can get my lover home. Bend him over, to show him what he's been missing".

"Stop" Gideon, Hotch and Rossi yelled together as the ladies laughed themselves silly.

I smiled because I knew my Pretty Boy was coming home soon.

Reid POV...

I didn't know it but we had passed the team 30 minutes ago. After we left Morgan, Chris was silent. But he was sweating purposely again eyes dilating but there was more going on with him. His mouth was twitching which made him look freakish, like a cartoon character. I wished he hadn't handcuffed me again because I believed I could take him now because he appeared to be weak. But then again he still had his pistol and unstable as he was I wasn't taking the chance of been shot... The team had the info and with Morgan help, I would be recused. Morgan would kill me if I was shot again anyway, I thought smiling.

"Why are you smiling baby", Chris asked suddenly, bringing me back to present? 

"Well I'm with you Chris, why wouldn't I smile", I asked playing my role.? 

"Where are we going", I asked? 

"To one of my homes nobody knows about, it's under a false name. I need to keep up with the news before I change my face again, make sure that bastard is locked up Reid".

I nodded but thought damn I'm not gone be rescued right away if the house is in a fake name the team can't get to me. I was disgusted because I knew he would want more sex and frankly I was sick of it.

"Reid you need to keep your IQ to a minimum to because when we go places nobody can know you're the missing agent", he said.

I agreed wondering when would we get out and why now was he worried about my IQ. I hadn't spouted out any statistics since we were kidnapped. But I didn't care one way or another because when we went out, I would find a way to get a message to the team.

"We're here baby", he said bringing me out of my thoughts.

The Hospital...

Morgan POV...

Once we were the hospital everything went smoothly. The bullet just grazed my ankle but when you are shot, you only feel excruciating pain, so you never know when it's just a graze. We knew the locals would come before I was released so we were discussing what we had tell them.

"Look were FBI agents. We will tell them the minimum but we aren't gone be here all day. One of our own is missing and that's what's important", Hotch said looking more stern than usual.

"Hotch you are", right Gideon said. "How about Dave and JJ talk to the cops".

"Why Dave and JJ, Hotch asked although I didn't see why it matter?

"Because JJ is more of the mother type and Dave sarcasm confuses most. Emily would scare the hell out of them. Blake would talk above there head like Reid. And you Hotch would scare them too death with your glare.

We'd all laughed at that because it was true...

"Ok Jason you're right", Hotch said and just tho fuck with him gave Jason a death glare.

"Their here I said, let's get this over with I said to JJ and Rossi". "This is Garcia calling Blake said leaving the room with Hotch, Prentiss, and Gideon".

 

Blake POV...

"Ok, Garcia I'm putting you on speaker Blake said.

"Hey, team...Ok, Hamilton is the top surgeon here, he's been in the business eight years. He has excellent reviews from all his surgeries. He has a wife and one daughter whose three. They live in a subdivision in Lashay village, the super-rich. I sent it all to your tablets...

"Ok, Garcia thank you I said.

"Ok hurry back", Garcia said.

"We will", I say disconnecting the call. 

"This isn't much", Prentiss said...

"Well, he isn't under investigation so all we have to do is ask him questions", Hotch said.

"Ok let's get back to the others", Gideon said.

Morgan POV...

These cops were getting on my nerves, looking at me like I had lost it. I know my story sounded far fetched but damn I couldn't help it if my childhood friend had gone crazy, framing me for murders. 

"If this is true the older black cop asked me, why didn't your team come to top us immediately"? 

"Because our other Agent was unsure if Morgan was the suspect", Rossi said with his sarcasm.

"The missing Agent right", the other cop said coldly?

"Yes Dr. Reid", JJ said softly.

"Look guys I know the story sounds ludicrous but it's true. Why would we make up something like this"?

"Oh, I don't know maybe because your agent here killed a woman and harmed her child. Maybe your Dr. Reid was in on it and you are trying to protect them both, how the hell should I know"?

"That's enough Hotch said coming in the room. I don't give a damn what you believe. Hotch said, but what I do know is I have another Agent Missing whose life is in danger. Now unless you want me to report you to my superior and risk losing your jobs, I suggest you back up off my agents.

Before they could speak Strauss came in and said,

" I'm the superior gentlemen. What seems to be the problem"? 

"No problem ma'am they said in usion. Whatever were can do let us know", the sarcastic one said handing Strauss his card.

"Thank you", she did taking the card.

We all smiled and Blake said, "ok here's what Garcia said".

Reid POV...

The house wasn't much to look at but the neighbors were close enough to hear me if I screamed. Unfortunately, nobody was out but I knew eventually someone would be. The house wasn't much to look at, just a one-bedroom, with a bathroom and kitchen, like his old place, bare with just the necessities needed. I wondered why a man with millions didn't lace his houses with elegance. Chris turned to me and surprised me. He lifted me into his arms bridal style and carried me to his room. I was disgusted, only Morgan could carry me this way, on our wedding day. He laid me on the bed and said: "baby I have to go to the store". But he surprised me again by taking off my handcuffs...

"I can't trust you yet", he said getting up going to the drawer.

He removed something and said, "baby I'm sorry but I can't have you screaming or trying to leave".

"Chris I'm not going anywhere," I said scared now because he hadn't revealed what was in his hand.

"Maybe, maybe not but you have to earn my trust first".

He then revealed what he was holding. A fucking syringe. My head pounded as I thought of Tobias Hankel drugging me. Tears rolled freely because I knew I couldn't survive another drug relapse.

"Please, I begged I will behave", Chris, I said.

He looked sad but he still pushed the needle in my hip and right before I passed out he kissed me.

Chris POV...

I felt bad about drugging Reid but I couldn't trust him completely and I will be damned if I lost him just when I had him. I looked at him wanting him to take me right now. I cuffed one of his ankles twice just in case the medicine wore off. I doubted it would because sleeping medicine was very strong. One I used after my surgery. Anyway, I undressed him completely, leaving him totally naked, another precaution if he tried to escape. I looked at his manhood and felt myself rising. It was so beautiful, so thick, with the perfect veins showing its strength. I stiffed more remembering how good it felt inside me. My hand clasped around it and I begin to after stoke it.

"Hum awhhh", escaped my lips and I knew I had to taste it. My lips glistened as I lowered them to my lover. My own member leaked freely as I tasted Reid for the first time. He tasted like pure vanilla with a hint of strawberry. I came after that first taste but I couldn't stop. I slurped more down to the point where I couldn't breathe but I didn't give a damn. As he became harder, I performed faster and boom he exploded minutes later and I swallowed those kids. I then kissed him and left happier than I had been ever

At the store, I bought an accessory of things from milk, eggs, coffee, sugar, different cakes, donuts, sweet rolls, cookies. Derek told me once he was surprised Reid wasn't diabetic because he was a pure sugarholic. He didn't talk much about his food habits so I got the basic breakfast food and some steaks, chicken wings, ground beef. I got salads, baked potatoes and a few vegetables for our sides. I was an excellent cook. Fran taught us both how to cook. I felt bad because Fran was like a mother to me. Maybe after D was locked up I could reunite with her. I totally blocked out I wouldn't be getting my old face back. After I left the grocery store, I went to the drug store. I purchased shaving cream..soaps...razors..toothpaste..the basics...I also got red dye...for Reid and blue contacts..he would still be pretty..just different...I grabbed scissors because I would have to cut his shoulder-length hair, but not much...Finally, I was done and on my way home to my beautiful lover

Hospital...

Finally, after two hours we could leave. They have me a temporary crutch and I was pissed. Ugh, this thing would slow me down.

"I got it", I hissed when Hotch tried helping me.

"I know", he said but continued guiding me to my wheelchair.

"Hospital rules", JJ said then snickered and I gave her a death look.

"Don't worry Morgan", Prentiss said with a smirk. "Reid will take care of his Chocolate Thunder very soon".

"Now that sounds promising. I can already picture"...

"Enough", Rossi screamed. "What is wrong with you people? Hearing it once was enough you know", he said shaking his head.

We all burst into laughter and Morgan said "I don't get it", "Damn Rossi what did you hear"? 

"The office, Reid, tied up", Rossi said shuddering.

"Oh yes", I said laughing like crazy.

"Morgan, don't ever and I mean ever use work time for your playtime", Hotch said glaring at me.

"I second that", Strauss said.

"Um why am I the only one been scolded, Pretty Boy did play his part", I said grinning.

"We all know it was your influence", Emily said.

"Yea JJ cut in, Reid is too innocent to suggest office love episode".

"Innocent my ass", I said looking at Blake.

"Blake help me out here".

"Well Morgan I think that there's a whole other side to Reid", she said smiling.

"Thank you", I said then stick my tongue out at the team...

"Real mature Morgan", Emily said smiling as we reached the office.

Reid POV....

I woke up feeling sluggish and kind of sick. I knew whatever Chris drugged me with wasn't Dilaudid or any other powerful substance. I'm guessing it was a strong dose of sleeping pills. I also realized I was naked but he hadn't violated me, I could tell. Well, at least not the normal way. I was sticky down there though so I assumed he had used his mouth..Ugh, I thought, happy I was asleep when he did that. But I had to get him to trust me and I knew they only way was to give myself to him. Fuck that I thought, I wasn't trying to do that no time soon. I wasn't violating Morgan and I trust because after we became one all cheating went out the window. But I could give him fellatio if it came to that, although I didn't want to so that either. I was very uncomfortable and valuable laying here like this and I really had to use it. 

I thought of Morgan just to take my mind off of this situation. I thought back to when he tired me up at work. That day we had no cases so at five sharp everyone was out of there. I pretended to finish up while Morgan conveniently went to the head. After everyone left he went to his office and said come here, pretty boy.I didn't question it, just followed my lover. He grabbed me as I entered the floor and pushed me against the wall kissing me deeply. I became weak in the knees as I kissed him back. Suddenly I felt him slip handcuffs on me. 

"Morgan", I questioned with a smile?

"I will uncuff you if you let me use this", he said producing rope.

"What"? I said as he smiled wickedly.

"I want to tie you up PB", he said.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the unmistakable turn off a key.

Chris POV...

"Baby I'm home". I said walking into the room. "I will be back shortly", I yelled out.

"Ok", I heard the faint voice of Reid.

I smiled as I put our groceries up.

"What do you have a taste for", I asked.

"Coffee", he said quickly making me laugh.

"Ok hold up baby", I said and proceeded to make his coffee.

I added to danishes and two eggs sunny side up. I added 25 sugars., four creams, with a touch of cinnamon.

"Eat up", baby I said handing him the tray.

"Thanks, Chris," he said smiling at me with seductive eyes.

I smiled because finally, I was doing something right.

"You aren't eating honey", he said taking a sip of coffee? 

"I'm not hungry. I'm gone take a shower and lay down", I said feeling a sharp cramp in my stomach.

I slightly bent over with a small gasp.

"You ok", Reid asked in concern? 

"Yes, I am", I said straightening up immediately.

I couldn't let him see me weak, I was the dominate here.

"Ok", he said and went back to eating. 

I took my shower quickly because I was too dizzy to stand long. Even though my surgery was almost two weeks old. took one of my pain pills, went to the couch and was asleep in minutes

What Chris didn't know was each time he took one of those pills he would become sicker. The pills were a mixture of niolixtin, Tylenol, LSD, and Fiorenza(I made up the weird ones lol) The four mixed together would increase his sexual appetite for sex with males but damaged his vital organs with each dose. He would also feel cramps, dizziness, and slight hallucinations but the angry insecurities would stay and his strength would increase. All this mixed with the current poison already in his system would eventually cause him to become mental in the end.

Reid POV...

The coffee was delicious as was the food. I hope he didn't poison me but I didn't think he would. That why I asked was he eating. I noticed his slight pain as he bowed over and I asked was he, ok but like the typical dominate his pride wouldn't allow him to admit pain. I saw him take some pill before he showered. He didn't realize he dropped them on the bed after he nearly fell. I don't think he even realized he nearly fell because he just walked on without embarrassment to shower. I quickly glanced at the bottle, pain medication for serious surgeries. Antimorpolhetic(my word) It was the most powerful pain medication, stronger than oxidation, vikes and ALL that shit, 1500mg got damn and the side effects were deadly to the organs and if taken like the dose required on this prescription, three times a day, he would become a raging lunatic within a month or sooner. Although it was cruel I knew I had to make him continue to take them. But if I did then his strength would be six times Morgan strength. Fuck I thought, I had to catch him even he's unbalanced or sexually drained because I remember the pills also enticed the sexual appetite. Shit either I had to fuck him senseless or the other way around to gain the upper hand.

Morgan forgive me I thought but I have to do this. Screw him silly and then screw him in the game..

BAU POV.

We'd all sat in the conference room catching Morgan up on what we knew and then him and Garcia catching us up.

"So how can we bring Chris out of hiding", I asked waving my arms around..

Before anyone could answer my mom said: "we needed to take a quick coffee break".

"What mom", I said looking at her like she had lost it. "Why"?

"Because baby you smell", she said softly bringing embarrassment to my face.

I forgot I hadn't showered since the case and with Chris blowing me, me sweating purposely from been held on that dirty floor, me cumming again and again, I did stink. Everyone fell out laughing adding to my embarrassment...

"I don't have my go bag", I said, so I have no chance of clothes...

"Chocolate Thunder I have a chance of your clothes in my lair", Garcia said going to get them.. "I'll bring them to your office".

"Thanks, baby girl", I said smiling, heading to my office where I quickly undressed and jumped in my private shower.

Damn this water felt good, I thought as it hit my all my painful points. I stayed there for ten minutes and then quickly dressed in jeans and a black beater.

"Damn Morgan", I heard Reid say in my mind, you are absolutely to delicious for words", he would say each time I wore this outfit.

I would smirk and then Reid would go all dominate on me...

"Bend over baby", he would say...

And when I hesitated he would say "now Derek", and smack my ass hard.

I would raise instantly and then do as he said. He would unhook my belt, unbutton my jeans and since I didn't wear underwear he would just bend me over, open me up with his tongue and take me soon after. I was totally under his control each time. The throbbing of my ankle brought me back to the present with the throbbing of my cock a distant second. I couldn't release though, I needed to find my Pretty Boy. With the thought of him, with Chris, my cock went down in seconds and I returned to my team.

"We can talk to Jefferson", Rossi said but I don't see what good that would do unless Chris goes back to him..

"And they do have that doctor/patient confidentially", JJ said...

"We could get a court order Blake suggested but with Morgan here as the suspect, I don't think that would be wise".

"Well, we could make an appointment each of us, for several days or until he goes back", Emily suggested...

"But how would that work Strauss asked when Chris knows all of us"? 

"Damn I forgot about that sorry" Emily said...

"Well, we could just do what was discussed in the car", Hotch said, arrest Morgan and make him look like our main suspect".

"What", I yelled?

"Morgan calm down Blake said. You wouldn't actually stay in jail but Chris wouldn't know that. This way he could let his guard down and go back to Jefferson. But you will have to stay out of sight", Blake concluded..

"That could work Morgan", Prentiss said softly but Morgan you obviously can't go home...

"What" I repeated? 

"Come on Morgan be reasonable", Straus snapped. .Go to Rossi house, you and Fran.

"Erin why my house", Rossi groaned. "Fran is welcome Rossi says but Derek no way", I said laughing Derek mean mugged me.

Erin continued "bc baby you are the host with the Most as you always boast", Strauss said smiling..

"Baby"? , Morgan asked with his customary smirk..

Erin went red as she realized her slip up. Her mouth opened closed, reopened and closed again.

"Yes", Rossi answered then surprised us by kissing Strauss right on the mouth...

We all looked surprised, then we all started clapping because another secret love was discovered at the BAU.

"But how can we get the media involved without an actual arrest", Fran asked..

"Well, Gideon said, the cops did tell Strauss they would help any way they could. So we could let it leak to the press that Morgan is guilty or a suspect in the murder and attempted murder of a child. Then the cops would arrest him.JJ you will contact the media so they can get the scoop. Meanwhile, Morgan you and Prentiss alone with Fran Strauss and Rossi will stay at Rossi's. The rest of us will go home".

"Morgan you will stay out of sight Hotch interrupted, or I will have you arrested".

I mean mugged Hotch and mama said: "do you understood Derek Michael Morgan"?

My whole name caused me to nod quickly because if I didn't, mama was gone smack me...

"Good everyone go home, be back at 7:30..tomorrow will be big for us and we all need our rest", Hotch said.

"Come on Jason you're staying with me

Reid POV...

I fell asleep and awakened to Chris standing over me...

"Hi", I said playing my role but in reality, he scared me. I didn't like been watched as I slept by anyone except my lover.

He said nothing just uncuffed one of the three handcuffs and said: "come on".

He leads me to the bathroom and said to sit. I looked at the chair and saw it was harmless enough and sat. He went to the counter and brought back scissors and a bag. The scissors made me nervous but I said nothing, Chris was acting too strange. He wasn't looking lustful at me, he just looked determined. He ran his fingers through my hair and I realized why he had the scissors. He was gone cut my fucking hair. Morgan pride ..my sexual enjoyment because when Morgan gripped my hair, I just came and came and came. But hair could grow back, my life or a limb removed couldn't. He begin to cut my hair in silence and then he dyed it, fucking red, do you believe? We'd showered and then he blow-dried my hair.

"Do you like it", he finally asked..

I looked and was surprised. Chris hadn't taken off much off it, fell below my ears, but above my chin. The color wasn't bad either, shit I looked sexy. I knew Morgan would like..

"Yes I do", baby I said, kissing him passionately...although I was disgusted...

"I'm glad", he said softly. I didn't want you mad...

Suddenly I realized why he was quite. He wanted me happy, didn't want me upset. I was gaining his trust..Forgive me, Morgan, I thought as I dropped to my knees, I gotta get his full trust to get the upper hand. Although I was disgusted about what I was about to do. I just imagined Morgan again as I took Chris into my mouth.

Morgan POV...

I woke up confused about my surroundings then I remembered, my baby was missing and I was at Rossi mansion. I glanced at the clock which read 6 am. I might as well get up I thought. I quickly showered and took care of my morning business before I remembered, I had no chance of clothes. Well, I only had on my clothes from last night for a few hours so they would have to do. Thank God, Rossi had all the essentials, within minutes I was dressed completely with a dash of his expensive Italian cologne.

"Are you ready Morgan", mom asked knocking on my door?

"Yes", I said opening the door and giving her a quick hug.

"We are going to find him, baby", she said kissing me on the cheek and giving me another hug.

"I know mama, I love him so much", I said emotionally.

"I know you do and baby he loves you too, so stop feeling like it's your fault, and remember to have faith".

I nodded because mama knew me so well.

"How does your ankle feel"?

" Just a light throb mom:".

"Good", she said smiling and we went downstairs...

After a light breakfast, we were on our way to the BAU.

Hotch POV...

We all stumbled into the conference room looking how we felt which was exhausted. But our eyes showed determination because we were finding Reid. This nightmare had been going on for three days and we haven't slept properly in almost a week in a half. After we found Reid we were all taking a week vacation, Hotch thought as he began the meeting.

"Ok, I talked to cops that interviewed us at the hospital..They will be here at nine to arrest you, Morgan. JJ you will leak it to the media at 8:35, so it will hit the papers and news minutes later. Everyone nodded. Dave, Erin and I will go and play Hamilton a visit. The rest of you go to the police station. Morgan you will be released in the hour and then y'all return to Dave house. Garcia, you stay here and keep searching Chris records, credit cards everything".

"Ok BOSS", Garcia said and then there was silence.

"Hotch, what if someone sees me getting released"?

"They won't Morgan".

"How can you be sure"? 

"Because I have this", Hotch said giving his rare smile as he passed me the bag. Inside was a cop uniform alone with a brown curly wig and hat.

Everything burst into laughter, as I said: "you can't be serious Hotch".

"I am Morgan", he said and even I had to smile..

We joked a bit and before we knew it, it was time for my arrest. As JJ contacted the media, the black cop who had been the worst, entered with the more cops...

"Derek Morgan, you are under arrest", he said reading me my rights and handcuffing me..

I was embarrassed as hell been lead out in handcuffs in front of all my colleagues. Then having the news van out there, snapping pictures and screaming questions was the worst.

"No comment", was all I kept hearing my friends say, as I ducked my head in shame

Reid POV...

I felt so gross tightening my jaws and taking him in deep. His moans weren't helping either because I knew I was producing them because I was good at fellatio, shit Derek taught me well. That's it imagine Morgan I thought to myself and did just that. I went deeper, I slurped harder and gripped his hips to bring a deeper sensation. He screamed my name as his legs shook. He ran his fingers through my hair and I shuddered because I hated him doing what Morgan would do. I had to speed up the process, so I began to suck harder..deeper...then did the trick that made Morgan insane. I took all of him plus his jewels in and tightened my jaws, that's all it took before he pulled out and came all over my face.

I was so disgusted but I smiled and said: "Thanks, baby".

"No thank you, Reid", he said smiling...

Thank you..

Then he collapsed on the floor leaving me staring at him with shock and disbelief. I just stared at Chris for a moment, then I checked his pulse. It was there but beating fast. I wondered if he had taken another pill since that morning. I stumbled over to the bed where I hid them but they were gone. I glanced again at Chris and saw he was still unconscious. If I didn't have two pair of handcuffs confining my ankles, I would run. Then I thought I needed a phone, at least I could call Garcia and she would trace the call. I glanced at Chris again and came up with a different idea. I searched for the abandoned handcuffs and found them in the bathroom. I went back to him and he was still knocked out. I grabbed one hand and placed the cuffs around it. As I reached for the other hand Chris shot up. I tried to grip the other hand forgetting the pills gave him inhuman strength...

"I knew you weren't completely in power", Spencer he said backhanding me so hard I hit the floor instantly.

Pain is all I felt in my jaw and face as he came closer to me.

"But today you will learn to never betray me", he said with murder in his eyes.

Chris POV...

I found the pills while Reid slept and I wondered how the hell he got them. I was instantly pissed because these were my pills. He stole them I concluded forgetting he never had assess to them. My mind told me he wanted me weak so he could leave so I decided to test him. I was quiet when I cut and dyed his hair. Then when we showered. He was sincere when I asked did he like it. Then he blew me without me asking or insinuating it. I was confused, so I decided to fake at passing out to see if he would run or help. As you see he flunked the test. I tried to take his head off with that hit and as I stood over him now I could see the fear in his eyes. I raised my foot up then came down hard on his penis. He screamed out in pain and agony. I smiled and kicked him in his side earning another scream. I stomped down on his arm, then his fingers. I held my foot there for a minute then I released it. I laughed at his tears..and said

"Bitch nobody betrays me do you understand".

"Yes", he choked out crying in pain...

I walked away and cut on the television. I needed a distraction because I wanted to kill him. As the sounds of the television filled the house I went back to him. I snatched him up and said, "bitch get on your fucking knees".He did so quickly impressing me because I knew he was in pain. I know I said I wouldn't rape him but I needed him under my control completely. He didn't even protest as I lined myself up behind him ready to take him completely..

"Head breaking news", said the channel five reporters making me, pause right when I was about to violate Reid in the worst way possible...

"FBI Derek Morgan has been arrested for murder and attempted murder".

I didn't hear the rest though. I stood and kicked Reid again and walked out of the house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chris POV...

I turned back and went inside. I forgot I was buck naked with cum still coating my cock but the cool air on my body reminded me, so I re-entered the house. I looked at Reid curled up on the floor holding his aching balls. I looked at him and felt betrayal. He glanced up in fear and I smiled at that.

"Get up", I said harshly.

He stumbled but did as I said. I took him to the shower admiring the bruises that I made. The one on his side was the most beautiful because it was bright red. I didn't like the outline of my handprint on his face. Next time I had to be careful, couldn't make that pretty face ugly in no way.

"Shower", I said emotionless although I admired that sexy frame.

Damn, I needed him in me but right now I was to betrayed and hurt to have him take me. He washed quickly and painfully, then looked at me for direction.

"Get out", I said throwing him a towel and tee-shirt.

He quickly handled his business and I lead him to the bed and cuffed his hands and feet.

"You won't eat today Reid, I don't know when I'm feeding you. You will lay here all today and remember why you are in this predicament. I will leave you water I said so you won't dehydrate. And I said going to my drawer, getting another needle, to make sure you will be quiet while I'm gone you're getting another dose".

His eyes showed nothing and that pissed me off. I grabbed his hair, yanking so hard, some strands were left in my hands.

"Answer me", I screamed in his face

"Yes", he choked out.

I smiled and let go and said "good", as I injected the needle into his hip.

I was happy Derek was locked up but I couldn't be totally free until he was behind bars. I needed to change my face though but I couldn't go to Hamilton now with Derek's face all over the news. I needed a disguise or I could bring Hamilton to me. My money was endless and I knew Hamilton would be discreet. Still, right now I needed to get out this house before I killed Reid. I went to the room and found my disguise and a moment later I left dressed as a woman. I laughed because I was one fine bitch

Reid POV...

Chris was completely unhinged because the fool didn't even drug me. He pushed the needle into the bed by my hip. Of course, I played possums, I couldn't take another hit to the balls because that was the worst of my hits. I hated been stretched out on this bed with only a shirt-covering me but it was Derek shirt and still smelled faintly of his cologne. I knew Chris stole it and I was happy because I felt closer to my lover. I snapped back to reality when I saw this fool go to the closet and return with woman's clothing. I thought he was about to dress me as a woman but no he dressed like one. He didn't look half bad, with his black leggings on, pink and white baby girl shirt, pink and black sneakers and a long curly wig. His lips were shiny with clear lip gloss. I knew with Derek arrest he couldn't go out with his face but I did wonder where he was going. I hoped it wouldn't be long because he forgot my water and somehow I had to get him to let me eat because if I didn't eat I would become totally weak and in his power. And I will be damned if I let this psycho win, I was going home to Derek one way or another and it wouldn't be in no Damn body bag. I didn't carry an IQ of 187 for anything and I didn't survive Tobias torture to die at another unsub hands. I didn't pray often but today I prayed and prayed to come out of this alive.

Fran POV...

I knew this was Hotch plan I didn't like it. Morgan been locked up for one minute was too long. No mother wants to see her son behind bars.

"It's only for an hour", Gideon said hugging me.

I smiled and said "I know but you heard those comments right"?,I said shaking slightly.

"I did ma'am and I'm so sorry you had to experience that".

"Thank you", I said kissing his cheek.

"I wish they will hurry up', Prentiss said.

"Calm down", JJ warned me because she knew my temper wasn't one of my strong suits.

"We all have to keep our heads", Blake said smiling that comforting smile. "Morgan needs us".

"You're right Prentiss said smiling at Blake.

Finally, the hour was up and we went to processing to get Morgan. I snickered thinking of his costume he was forced to wear. I know Hotch added that wig too simply piss Morgan off, knowing how vain Morgan really was.

I came back to reality when the black cop, "Stanley", his tag read, came to us smiling. That smile put me on the edge because it was a cunning, cruel smile.

"Can I help you", he asked looking at me?

"We're here for Derek Morgan Gideon said in a voice calm.

"Derek has been processed and held for murder one and attempted murder".

I gasped and Gideon's eyes turned cold. JJ hands clenched but Blake said calmly..

"We know that but other supervisor Aaron Hotchner and Erin Strauss did talk to you about the delicately of this situation right"?

Stanley smiled and said, "yes but I talked to my own supervisor and there is no way we are releasing a murderer before he has seen a judge".

"What", I gasped?

"Get a court order", Stanley said nastier than before.

"It's Friday you son of a bitch", JJ said.

"Not my problem", he said smirking.

That smile did it. It was mocking and I couldn't take it on top of everything else.

I watched as Prentiss's eyes turned deadly and JJ yelled

"Prentiss no", JJ but it was too late. Her fist collided with Stan face knocking him flat on his ass.

"Cuff her", I Stan yelled!

Another officer joined us and minutes later she was been cuffed and I heard JJ call Hotch screaming Prentiss was arrested and Morgan wasn't getting out.

Hotch POV...

It took us forever to get through traffic to Hamilton office only to be informed he wouldn't be in until Monday. They wouldn't give us his phone number but Garcia was on that so we weren't worried. We were headed back to the SUV when my phone rung. It was JJ and I assumed all was well until I connected her.

"Hotch she screamed. Prentiss is locked up and they won't release Morgan".

"What the fuck she just say"?

"JJ what did you say"? "Calm down", I said in my non-sense voice.

"Hotch we waited for an hour and then went to processing to release him. That jack ass of a cop was there and he was rude. I could see Prentiss about to lose her cool so I stepped in. He said he talked to his supervisor and there was no way they were letting a murderer go. I said it's Friday and then he got smart and Prentiss knocked him on his ass", she said with a small giggle.

I couldn't help it, I laughed too because that Prentiss didn't play when it came to the family.

"We're on our way JJ", I said disconnecting.

I repeated the story back to Erin and Rossi.

"Is there anything we can do", I asked Strauss? 

"No Aaron unless we can see a judge now, but even so we don't have any proof Morgan isn't the killer".

She was right. I knew from my attorney day's, we needed solid proof. 

"Ok, we have to gather the others and get proof".

"What about Morgan", Dave asked? 

"He's gone be mad Dave but what can we do"?

Morgan POV...

I knew more than an hour had passed and I also knew that wasn't good. It was Friday and if shit went wrong, I would spend the weekend here leaving PB alone with that manic. I prayed it wouldn't come to that. I miss him so much I thought smiling.

"I don't know why you're smiling asshole", Stan said.

I looked at him and smirked when I saw his split lip.

"What happened to your lip", I asked sarcastically? 

He smiled and then spat "your bitch friend is been arrested as we speak".

My smirk grew because I knew the only one brave enough and badass enough to knock a man, a police at that on his ass. This only proved what I already knew which was my princess was loyal.

"And Derek no jury would believe your insane story so you're here for the weekend.

My heart soared for Emily knocking this fool on his ass. I smiled a wide insane smile just to piss off this fucker.

"Mr. Morgan, I don't know why you're smiling like a manic but insanity won't work if that's what you're aiming at".

"Go to hell I said nastily and I want my lawyer to see my lawyer".

"Who will that be"? 

"Mr. Aaron Hotcher", I snapped.

Reid POV...

I tried every magic I had but couldn't get out of these fucking handcuffs. My wrists were sore and red so finally, I just gave up on the cuffs and decided to rest. I dozed and woke a few hours later to Chris standing over me..This shit was giving me the creeps but I knew to stay quiet.

"Hello Reid", he said with a smile.

He wasn't dressed like a woman anymore, he wasn't dressed at all. My heart pounded because I knew this wasn't good.

"Hi", I said in my most submissive voice.

"Have we learned our lesson? Be careful with your answer Reid, I'd hate to hurt you again".

"Yes", I said looking him in his eyes.

"You're lying", he said gripping my hair tightly.

"No I'm not", I said quietly.

"Then why you try you leave Ried"? 

"Chris, I was going for help".

"Why did you handcuff me then"?.

"Because Chris, Morgan face is all over the news. Our scam couldn't work if you were running around with the same face. I knew if you woke up and saw me gone, you would come and look for me, that's why I handcuffed you, baby", I said making my voice shake with emotion. "I love you, Chris", I sobbed.

I hoped he wouldn't ask who I was gone get to help since I was so worried about his face

"Reid ooh Reid he said with real tears dropping, I'm so dam stupid. I knew you wouldn't betray me but yet I was scared. Nobody ever stays with me and I truly thought you were betraying me to go back to Derek".

"Chris I don't want him, I want you I said, uncuff me and I'll show you how much". "Baby I made love to you with Derek in the room. I couldn't do that if I didn't want you Chris ONLY you", I cried out.

The words made me sick but I didn't care. Making love to him again would sicken me but I had to get out of here. He kissed me passionately and I kissed him back as passionately. He ran his fingers through my hair moaning my name. Then he pulled away and got the keys then he unhooked two of the cuffs on my ankles and one on my wrist. He begin to caress me and I said "condoms baby".

"Why he asked suspiciously? Because I didn't trust Morgan...let's be safe until I'm tested...

I hoped he bought it because it was the only way I could think of getting out of the house and around people, to get the message I was been kidnapped. It was that or him going to Hamilton but either would work.

"That sob actually cheated on you", Reid he asked in disbelief? 

"Yes, I said numerous times..

"With who," he asked...? 

"That bitch, JJ I said quickly remembering Chris mentioned her blowing him. Hotch to, I said because I knew he hated Hotch.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry, I should have killed his ass when I had the chance".

I smiled and said, "well he's gone be behind bars for life so that's good enough".

I kissed him again and said I can't 'wait to feel you in me raw baby, feel every inch of you. Yes, Reid, he said in a husky voice, baby I will make you feel so good. I have been with nobody in a year but I'll get tested with you. We're going tomorrow he said with a smile. But for now let me take you to paradise with my mouth, then we will eat and watch television for the rest of the night". 

' Ok', I said smiling as he swallowed me in one gulp.

I hated to admit it but this man had a mouth on him, not like Morgan but close. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation, pretending it was Morgan doing me. He went deeper, tighten his jaws like a vacuum and faster and then traveled down to my ass. His tongue was like an electrical shocker, sending sparks all through me. I couldn't help but gasp out as I became closer to my release. I screamed his name as my legs shook and my body vibrated which shut down my brain temporary. He increased his speed, moaning himself and I grabbed his length. I stroked him hard and fast losing myself in the sensation as I released my load and seconds later he did too. We were breathless as we laid in each other arms. I looked at his face identical to my lover and for a moment I felt at peace. But then a thought occurred to me.

"Chris tomorrow is Saturday isn't the clinic closed"?

"No, most stays opened till 1 p.m".

"Ok", I said smiling.

"I'm about to cook then we can watch tv ok babe".

He was about to recuff me and I said "please Chris don't, I won't try anything.

He looked uncertain for a moment but then I kissed him deeply and passionately.

"Ok", he said as he uncuffed me and then exited the room.

I wasn't trying nothing because tomorrow I had a chance to get my messages out. I smiled with that thought as I drifted off.

Derek POV...

I'm here in the fucking hole but at least I could relax a bit, been I will probably be here until Monday. I got into a fight at chow time, which I expected been the team and I put away half of these scum bags. I held my own though although Pretty Boy was gone kill me because I had a black eye and a few bruises. I didn't give a damn about the bruises. I just needed to find my baby and been in this hole took away my visits, meaning Hotch couldn't see me till Monday. "Fuck", I screamed hitting the wall which resulted in busting my knuckles. I didn't feel the pain though, just the pain in my heart. I prayed for the team to find Reid since I was here. I prayed Chris hasn't raped him or hurt him and I prayed for God to protect me because in here I had to sleep with one eye open.

Hotch POV...

Finally, we made it back to the jail cell to find the rest old the team outside.

"Why are yall out here", I asked? 

"If we stayed in there the rest of us would be locked up with Prentiss and Morgan", Jason said.

"Ok, I said looking at him and JJ, go back to the BAU and see if you can help Garcia..Catch her up. I said dismissing the whole team".

"Hotch Rossi, Gideon, and I will stay with you", Strauss said.

"Why"? 

"Because we can't have you locked up too", she said smiling.

"Ok whatever, let's try tho get Morgan out and post Emily bail", I said.

"Come on", Rossi said clasping my shoulder.

I smiled at his touch because Dave knew I was about to lose it. We went in and I asked for Stan supervisor. I knew I couldn't look at that officer, without hitting him. "

"Marsha is out for the day", the young officer name Lois informed me.

"I need you tho call her", I said in my stern voice...

The girl looked frightened and said "ok".

"Hotch you scared that poor girl to death", Erin said.

"Good", was my reply.

"She will be here in a half-hour", Lois said trembling.

"Thank you", was my response. 

We waited twenty minutes before she arrived.

"Jessica", I said surprised?

"Aaron", she said just as surprised.

I smiled and said the team" I need to talk to Jess in private".

Dave raised his eyebrow, Erin just looked amused but Jason smiled because he too remembered Jess.

"It's been a long time Jess but why did that officers call you Marsha".

She smiled and said, "hello Aaron".

"I changed my name five years ago because of a stalker, that's why I relocated" here she said smiling.

"Are you in danger now", I asked? 

"No", a year ago he was caught but I just got used to being Marsha, I buried Jess a long time ago".

"Ok, I can respect and understand that, "I said smiling.

I've known Marsha since grade school. We dated in middle and high school before Haley and I got together. We ere very committed to each other and had some wild passionate sexual excounters. Then Marsha moved and we didn't see each other again till law school. She and I resumed our friendship but fell out of contact a few years back.

"What can I do for you, Aaron",?

I explained in full what was going on leaving nothing out.

"Oh God Aaron are you serious", she asked?

"I am Marsha and now another agent of mines is in this fool hands. I know you can't do anything before Monday but"...

Aaron, I never said I couldn't do anything. I didn't even know one of your agents was locked up".

"But your officer said that you said wait till Monday".

"What", she asked in belief? 

"Stanley the black and nasty cop".

"I can't believe he lied and took this situation into his own hands she said. He will be suspended without pay he will be lucky if he ever comes back", she yelled.

This woman was just as stern, cold and everything people said I was, she was the female version of me, except she did smile.

"Thank you", I said kissing her and giving her a quick hug, which brought back sweet memories. My first love, I thought as my tool raised a bit. I'm human y'all.

"Give me 15 minutes and both of your agents will be free".

"Thank you", I said smiling.

"You are welcome and Aaron".?

" Yes", I said.

"Before you come out you may wanna get that hard-on under control".

I turned red at her words.

"Or Aaron would you like me to take care of it", she asked licking her lips.

"Marsha, I groaned. I would love that but I'm involved", I said, wishing for the first time I wasn't.

"Ok", she said squeezing my cock softly. Shit I would love to taste that again and make you cum in five minutes but I respect your honesty", she said giving me one last squeeze. 

She gave me a devious smirk and walked out. Fuck that, I had to release myself. So yes, I Aaron Hotchner jacked off in that little room thinking of Marsha and experienced the best orgasm I have had in a long time.

Emily POV...

Y'all already know I got in a catfight but I be damn if I let any of these bitches touch me. So now I'm in the fucking hole with plenty of starches and a bloody nose. I was absolutely furious and when I got out I was finding Stan and kicking his ass, Prentiss style.

"Prentiss, I heard the offer scream. Let's go".

I got up thinking the worst and preparing myself for it.

"What", I snapped not giving a damn she was law enforcement.

"You are leaving", she said smiling.

I was still on my guard though but she wasn't lying. I saw the team, with Morgan waiting for me. Morgan grabbed me and kissed me directly on my lips.

"Hold up big boy I said smiling, I don't want Reid trying to kill me for touching his property".

He laughed and said.

"We can share".

"Shut up before I blacken your other eye".

The team fell out laughing.

"Let's go Strauss", said shaking her head.

"Wait Hotch said. Morgan, aren't you forgetting something"?

We all fell out laughing at the look on Morgan's face when Hotch have him the uniform and curly wig. And when he came out dressed in it, I snapped millions of pics.

"Reid will love this", I said gloating.

"Fuck you Emily", he said as we walked to the car.

 

Chris POV...

I looked at my man sleeping and smiled. The man was absolutely beautiful and he was all mine. I glanced at the clock it was 8 am. I wanted to get to the clinic and get back, so I could feel him raw and maybe finally give him the pleasure he gave me. As I stood to go cook for him, I felt a tremble in my right leg and cramps in my stomach. I didn't understand this shit because I didn't get sick. I took another pill while I made French toast and bacon. Of course I made baby boy sugar with a dash of coffee, while I drunk orange juice.

"Wake up sleepy beauty", I said watching him awake.

He smiled and said" hey baby", as he reached for his coffee.

He took a sip, then said "come here gorgeous", and kissed me, slipping in a little tongue.

My cock got hard but I pushed him back and said: "eat gorgeous, so we can get tested and hopefully you can put that beautiful tool in me and make me scream Dr. Reid".

He smiled and said "ooh yes baby yes", and began to eat. After breakfast was done we showered and of course, I dressed like a female. My redhead baby dressed in tight jeans, a black tee, with air force's on. Different but yummy "come on", I said smacking his ass. He giggled and out the door, we went.

Reid POV...

Finally fresh air. It felt good to get the hell out that house and kinda away from Chris. I wish that he would shut up and let me enjoy my slight freedom.

"Reid you can't sound smart ok", I nodded.

"You can't look suspicious either. You say you need a check-up because your last mate cheated...I will come back with you, you aren't giving any clues to anyone...Your name is Michael King ok baby?

"Yes I got it", I said deliberately using bad language.

He smiled and said, "yes you will do fine".

"Chris, how are you gone get tested dressed as a woman"? 

He looked at me funny. "

"Reid I'm a transvestite, at least to the doctor".

I silently laughed at this fool.

"Can I ask you, something baby", I asked? 

"What"? 

"Do you date men and women or am I the first male"? 

"No you are not the first male but I always liked women. But most didn't like me, it was either my money they wanted. With Derek, I don't know Reid. The men only wanted sex, yet Derek never answered to my advances. I just assumed he was straight but then he started talking about you and there was always a spark in his eye and love in his voice. And once I met you I saw why he loved you and I fell for you", he concluded smiling.

I smiled too but felt sick. He didn't Love me(thank God) he loved the fact of taking me from Morgan. Thankfully we had reached the clinic and he said "come on baby, don't try anything", he warned.

"I won't", I said smiling a real smile for the first time today

Inside the clinic, Chris was like a clingy girlfriend. I didn't care though because I was getting a message but I knew I had to be careful because Lord knows I didn't want a repeat of our first meeting, him killing more innocent people. We sat and joked until the receptionist called me. Of course, Chris walked up there with me and the receptionist smiled and said "Michael"? 

"Yea that's me", I said smiling.

"I need you to fill these forms out. Do you have any insurance"?

"Nope do I got to have it", I asked.

I hated sounding so unintelligent but Chris said no High IQ, so fuck it, he was that in the rawest style.

"No sir she said smiling but a small donation will be nice".

"I don't got no money though".

"Relax Spence", Chris said slipping up, he reached in his pocket and produced a ten-dollar bill. The receptionist looked at him funny but just took the money. I hope she found this strange and remembered it. While Chris was distracted getting the money my magic hands grabbed a pen and slipped it in my pocket.

"I need a test to", Chris said.

"Ok fill out these forms".

He gave her another ten and said: "come on Reid".

Tina's eyebrows did a Hotch shot up because now this fool had called me another name. I had to make sure she got the message. While Chris filled out his paperwork, I looked around for scrap paper. I finally saw some on the next table over. Fuck how can I move? 

"Chris, I gotta pee", I whispered.

"Come on", he said... 

Damn, I couldn't get that paper but hopefully, there was some in the bathroom.

We went to the bathroom and I used it quickly and in my favor was half of sheet of paper on the floor. I thought quickly.

"Chris", I moaned in that voice Derek couldn't resist.

"Yes, baby", he said eying me shaking it off.

"Suck me off", I said seductively.

"What Reid", he said breathlessly? 

"Baby suck my cock and make me cum", I breathed.

He dropped tho his knees and took me in his mouth. I focused enough to stay hard because I had to get that paper.

"Baby I breathed, you know what my fantasy is, one Morgan wouldn't fulfill", I added knowing he'd go over board to out do my baby "AS IF".

"What is it", he asked breathlessly.

"I always wanted to be on my knees getting sucked from behind".

He moaned so loud I'm sure the people in the waiting room heard.

"On your knees Reid", he breathed. 

I smiled and fell to my knees near the paper. Lucky the mirror was low enough that I could see him. He took me in his mouth again and closed his eyes. Again my magic hands worked for me. I had the paper folded and tucked in my hair before he opened his eyes. I couldn't get into his blowing me, just with his stimulating mouth again because one we were in a public restroom, full of germs and I was touching a germ-ridden floor with my bare hands. Ugh, but I had to cum, so I thought about the rest of the fun Derek and I had when he produced the rope in his office.

"I want to tie you up Reid", he said.

"What", I said smiling?

"Baby, I want you bonded, so I can control you anyway I want and you can't do shit". 

I shivered but smiled and said with my arms out "do it, DADDY".

I didn't call Morgan, DADDY often but when I did, he lost control and became rock hard and dominated me in a way that had me releasing in seconds back to back to back. He lost control then just as I predicted and slammed me onto his desk. He grabbed the rope, yanked my hands together and tied them tight. Damn, I'm gone have to wear long sleeves tomorrow I thought. He ripped my shirt off and yanked my pants down all while producing more rope. I wasn't wearing any underwear so while he tied my ankles together, he took me in his mouth and just like that I busted in his mouth.

"Damn PB", he moaned, already he said with his signature smirk.

"Derek, please", I moaned.

"Please what baby"? 

"Take me", I growled.

"No", he said.

"Der please please please".

"No", he said biting my tigh hard.

As I remembered that bite I came in Chris mouth. Chris smiled thinking he produced that during orgasm. "As if", I thought with a smirk.

"Come on Reid", we have to get back he said".

"Ok", I said wiping myself and pulling my pants up.

"Baby", he said smiling and touching my hair, let me fix you up. "Can't have nobody knowing what happened".

Shit, I thought as he ran his fingers through my hair getting close to the paper. I smiled and said thanks and just as the paper fell they called my name. He looked toward the door and my magic hands caught the paper and eased it to my pocket. Shit I thought, that was close. We walked out and went to my room..Now I had to write my message. It was gone be hard, magic hands or not because Chris was gonna be watching my every move. But I was getting that note written...

The doctor asked the usual questions, when the last time I had sex, was it protected, did I use drugs, did I sleep with men and women, how many partners I had in the last year, six months, the month? Had I been tested for Aids, HIV, and whatnot. I answered her questions and told her I wanted to be tested for an std.

"Ok", she said, passing me that ridiculous gown and telling me to leave it the back opened.

"Ok I will step out, you to Miss", she said addressing Chris.

"No", Chris said forcefully, I stay.

"I'm sorry ma'am but it's procedure for the patient to get undressed alone".

"Why", Chris asked with murder in his eyes?

"Because we can't have male and female in the same room, they may try to um have relations you won't believe how many done so and its our policy", she said smiling.

"Go ahead Christina, I said smiling, I'll be extra quick", I promised. "The sooner we get tested the sooner we can get home", I said smiling.

"Ok he said with a smirk. Hurry Dr Reid".

The nurse looked at us and shook her head, idiot I thought. He tells me my name is Michael, but he forgets three times. Soon as they left I hurried and write my note, fuck putting it back in my hair I thought. Instead, I put it in my pants pocket. The test was quick but uncomfortable and having them swab my ass wasn't fun. This clinic was weird, Chris had to step out when I got undressed but could stay to see me getting my ass played in. Thankfully it was over in ten minutes but still.

"Ok, you can go back tho the waiting room. We will have your results in ten minutes".

"Alright, I said smiling. thank you". 

We went back to the waiting room and Chris gave the receptionist his paper work. I looked at her and saw she wore a big gold star thing in her hair.

"That hair thingy is very pretty", I said as my hand eased into my pocket retriving the note. "Christine you should get one", I said smiling.

"Really", he said smiling back.

"Yea can I see it, um Tina", I asked.

"Sure", she said taking it out of her hair.

It got tangled so I helped her.

"See baby I said it's so absolute pretty", I said feeling dumb speaking like this.

"Yea Chris said, I will buy you, one baby".

The nurse called his name and he said come on "Pretty Guy". 

I smiled because with all my names the girl was sure to remember one of them.

"Here", I said passing her barrette back.

"Can you put it in", she asked smiling. 

I looked at Chris and he said "do it and come on", he said in an impatient tone.

I did so and magically put my note in her pretty hair.

 

Tina POV...

As I drove home I thought of the next to last couple I waited on. The girl was strange calling her boyfriend all those strange names. Her boyfriend was fine as hell though, with his red hair and blue eyes. He was flirting, I mean come on, why play in my hair? As he put my barrette in he touched my ear. I wanted to slip him my number but that clingy girl wouldn't leave him alone for a minute. I mean damn she followed him to the bathroom but he was a pretty boy so I didn't blame her. But I had Micheal or Spencer, Reid whatever his name was number. I just had to get it from the files tomorrow. I begin to get ready to shower and then curl up and watch Criminal Minds. As I wrapped my hair into a bun a note fell out. "What the hell", I said picking it up. I opened it and it read.

I'm a FBI agent Dr. Spencer Reid. This girl I'm with is really a man and has kidnapped me. Please contact Aaron Hotchner at 543 222 9876 and have him come to you..Give him this address 321 North.

I couldn't read the rest because it was faded.

"What the fuck", is he serious I thought?

I stood there for three minutes then I....


	11. Chapter 11

Morgan POV...

Y'all know the team clowned me about the wig although I didn't think I looked half bad. I bet Pretty Boy would get off on it, seeing me with hair.

"Morgan get your mind out the gutter", Prentiss said smirking.

"Screw yourself", was my reply.

"Children", Hotch said shaking his head, "let's find Reid".

Everyone smile faded as we were brought back to reality, why we were here for the third day, without my baby.

"Sir, I haven't found much yet". "He hasn't used his credit card or none of his cell phones".

"How many does he have", JJ asked? 

"Four to my knowledge. I ran a full background and he has no criminal activities but he has a numerous of small apartments in his name but three sticks out. Morgan, who is Elizabeth Thunder"? 

"That's Chris mom, why Garcia"? 

"Because the apartments are in her name here". 

We all looked at each other thinking the same thing.

"Was Reid in one"? 

"Garcia, Blake asked suddenly, is one of the apartments in his mom name that Morgan was kept in"? 

Typing and then "no".

"So maybe the other three is dummy apartments", Rossi said.

"I'll call my friend", Hotch said blushing slightly "to have her send uniforms to all the addresses, but my guess is he's hiding Reid somewhere else".

"I agree", I said, "Chris is smarter than that but he may slip up because he thinks I am still locked up". "Hotch we need to talk to Hamilton, Chris may have put his real address down when he went for surgery in case he had any questions or whatnot, he would want Hamilton to have the correct information".

"But Chris it's out of town for the weekend", Strauss said.

Damn, I thought we are stuck for now.

Hotch stepped away to call his mystery cop and to take my mind off the situation I asked Rossi, who is this mystery lady? 

"I want to know that too", Strauss said, while Gideon and Rossi, looked smug.

I smiled getting she was an old girlfriend, probably before Hailey. 

"An old friend was all we got from Rossi if you want more ask Hotch".

"Oh hell no JJ said laughing, I'm not bout getting extra paperwork for a year because I asked him that".

"Come on JJ I'm not that bad right", Hotch asked giving his signature raised eyebrow?

"Sir", JJ said going red in the face, um well, as we all laughed, she said Morgan brought it up".

"Really JJ what are you two", I asked laughing?

"Shut up", was her reply.

Shaking his head Hotch told us him and Marsha story, including the, come on in the office.

"What", Prentiss said recovering first? 

"Yes Prentiss", she wanted to take care of my problem he said smugly.

"I thought Morgan was bad", Emily said, "please tell me you didn't sleep with her to get our bail"?

Everyone looked at Hotch quietly waiting for his answer.

"That's something you will never know", he said smugly.

"Got Damn", Rossi said while the women looked absolutely stunned as Morgan and Gideon gave that look that men give to each other when their boy got some..

"Anyway, Marsha sending uniforms to the three addresses, so let's chill a bit".

We were quiet for ten minutes and Morgan said, "Garcia, call all Chris numbers, pretending to be a sale person. Maybe he will slip up answer".

"I will try but Morgan he had all those phones either powered off or have a low battery".

"I know baby girl but try anyway, please".

She needed and got to typing.

Reid POV...

When we made it back to the house Chris was slightly limping. He took another pill and honestly I was afraid because besides fucking with his organs, the pills fucked with his mind and gave him inhuman strength. I had to be very careful because in that drugged state of mind Chris could hurt me badly or even kill me. I hoped Tina took my note seriously or I was screwed.

"You ok baby", I asked smiling.

"Not really Reid", my leg is bothering me.

"You want a massage", I asked softly? 

"Sure", he said with a smile relieving me. "After that, I can cook for you".

"No baby I will cook for you", he said.

"Ok", I agreed and with those words, I started his massage

Tina POV...

I didn't know if this note was true or not but if it was did I really want to involve myself? I didn't want to risk my life but if he was an FBI agent, I didn't want to risk going to jail for not obeying this agent order. He was very cute and if I saved him, maybe we could go out. My mind wandered with possibilities of myself dating such an important man. I have to save him first I decided giggling. I dialed the number on the paper.

"Hotchner", a stern voice said. I hesitated. "Hotchner", he said again.

"Hi, I said nervously. Um, are you really an FBI agent"? 

"Who is this", he asked seriously?

"Tina.Tina Shaw".

"Ok, Ms. Shaw how can I help you"?

"Well are you in the FBI", I asked again? 

"Yes".

"Do you have an agent by the name of Spencer, um Reid I think"?

"Yes", was all he said.

Damn this man was telling me the truth..

"Well, Mr. Hotchner we need to meet because I just saw your agent a few hours ago".

Morgan POV...

We were all waiting for Garcia to try the numbers when Hotch cell rang. We didn't pay much attention until Hotch repeated his name. We listened in silence waiting for Hotch to disconnect.

"Where is your location", he asked.? 

"Morgan get a pen", he shouted at me.

"Prentiss said here Morgan", throwing me a pen.

"152 Lou Ave", he shouted at me.

"Thank you", Tina. "We will be there in 20".

"Hotch", I asked? 

"Let's go, everyone". "We have a lead on Reid". "You to Garcia", he yelled when she didn't move. "I'll explain in the car". 

"Hotch, Lou Ave is 45 minutes away", JJ said.

"We will get there in 20", he said passing Gideon the keys

Reid POV... 

After I massaged him, he cuffed me again but with just one on the ankles and wrists. I didn't bother trying to get the cuffs off I just laid there until he drifted off to sleep. I then remembered the rest of Morgan and my office encounter. Morgan bite my thigh and I came again just like that. My wrist burned as I twisted, buckled, jerked and screamed his name so loud, I was surprised the people outside the building didn't hear me. Still, he kept me in his mouth until he drained "EVERYTHING", out of me.

"Damn Pretty Boy", he said smirking.

"Then, you taste so good", he said with passion and such sincerely, that tears rolled from my eyes.

"I love you Derek Morgan", I gasped out.

"I love you to Dr. Spencer Reid", he said huskily.

I looked at his hard-on and said "please Der", "Please give it to me".

He yanked me off the table, to my knees and dropped his pants. I was unsteady without my hands restricted but once he dropped his pants and his beautiful love tool was in my face, I caught my balance.

"Oh baby", I said deep throating him in one gulp. 

"Shit Reid", he moaned grasping my hair tightly.

I loved when he pulled my hair so I went deeper, doing my trick that drove him insane. I took his jewels in my mouth as I continued to suck him deeply. He couldn't take it which was my plan, I needed him in me now.

"Reid Reid, oh Reid", he screamed as he released in my mouth and I swallowed every drop.

"You did that shit on purpose", he gasped.

"What", I said putting on my innocent face.

"Fuck you doc", he said untying me. "Get on your fucking knees", he growled.

I obeyed anticipating on the joy I was about to receive.

"Stretch yourself", he commanded.

"What", I said because normally he did it.

"I said stretch yourself doc", he said and then he smacked my ass.

"Ummm", I moaned.

"Do it now Spencer", he said taking his tool in his hand and stroking it, "or I will make myself cum in my hand instead of in you", he said stroking harder.

"Shit", I thought reaching back to obey him...I know my ass turned him on and if he kept looking at it and stroking himself. I wasn't getting any. "I prepared myself and said now Der", "Please NOW.PLEASE, I SAID", faking close tears.

"Don't cry baby", he said and I mistakenly smirked.

He saw it and said "oh PB you are paying for that trick", and without warning, he rammed his tool with amble force making us both yell out in pleasure.

The Clinic...

Hotch gave us the little information that Tina gave him and we all were praying that today is the day we brought out youngest home. My lover, their family member. I was breathing so hard Prentiss greatness my hand.

"Calm down Morgan", today Reid is coming home.

"Can you promise that Emily", I asked in a chocked voice.

She knew I was hurting by the use of her first name.

"Yes", I can she said looking at me.

"OK", I whispering squeezing her hand.  
I know I sounded weak but for once I didn't give a damn. I loved Spencer to death and after we found him I was asking him to marry me. Fuck that, he was mine "FOREVER".

"Let's go", Gideon said bringing the SUV to a stop.

We all jumped out and entered the clinic

Reid POV... 

He gave me everything he had in the office. It was rough. It was pleasure straight mind-blowing. Derek stole the footish and ole boy did we enjoy watching it over and over at home. Chris thrashing around on the bed brought me back to the present. Shit I thought, he's having a nightmare.

"Chris", I said softly trying to wake him.

"No Carl please don't give it to Derek", he cried.

Although this lunatic kidnapped me, I felt a bit sorry for him because the same monster that brought Derek such pain and agony brought him the same pain and agony. Chris screamed and awakened and looked at me with murder in his eyes. I didn't know what or who he was seeing but that look sent chills down my spine. Suddenly I couldn't breathe and it took me a minute to realize I couldn't breathe because he had both hands around my throat choking the shit out of me.

Clinic...

"Hello I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is my section chief Erin Strauss. This is my team SSA's Morgan, Blake, JJ, Prentiss, Garcia, Rossi, and Gideon".

"I'm Susan Renee, the manager, how can I help you".

"I need to speak with one of your employees, Ms. Tina Shaw". 

"OK hold on", she said going to the back.

We waited in silence, while Garcia continued to dial Chris number.

"Garcia hold up on calling Chris, I needed everybody head and ears here".

"OK", she said putting away her cell.

"Hi, I'm Tina", a young girl said smiling.

"Hi Tina, I'm Hotch", I said trying to look less threating.

It wasn't working because her smile faded and she took a step back.

Morgan POV...

I looked at the girl frightened expression and knew Hotch was scaring her. We had to put her at ease and I was the only one could probably do it.

"Hi Tina", I said with my lady charmer smile.

"JJ muttered oh boy here he goes", and Prentiss said "right".

My baby girl defended me but my focus was on Tina.

"Hi", she said with a giggle and I knew she was at ease. 

"You talked to my unit chief here earlier saying you had some information on one of our agents right"? 

"Yes", was all she said.

I took her hand and said, "could you tell me about it, Princess"? 

"Of course I can Mr. um"? 

"It's Derek", I said with a smile.

"OK Derek what you needed to know"? 

"Everything you remember baby girl".

Garcia let out a little gasp and I knew she would have my head later for that slip-up.

Tina POV... 

This Derek was fine as hell and his body was to die for. Hotch was sexy too but he reminded of my mom with that mean glare.

"Tina", Derek said with that charming smile.

"I'm sorry", I said blushing. OK, yesterday a couple came in to be tested for an std. At first, they seemed like the typical couple, you know a male/ female concerned about getting tested. They came up together and asked for the forms and they signed in. Well, the white handsome guy did not the girl. When I called him up his girlfriend came too. I asked did he have insurance and he said no".

"Was it a problem"? 

"I said no he could give a donation if he had one". "He said no was it a problem. Then his girlfriend paid and said she needed a test to. She paid another ten bucks, but I said remembering she didn't call him by the name he gave".

"What name did he sign in", I asked?

"Michel".

"What did the guy call him", I asked holding my breath?

"Well, he called him numerous names. If I remember correctly one was Reid. Then, Pretty Guy and Dr. Reid, I think. I just assumed they were role-playing, although Reid...Is it OK I call him that I asked"?

"Yes Tina", Derek said.

"OK Reid looked pleased and he glanced at me on the sly. I assumed he was flirting on the sly I said smiling slightly. Anyway, they sat down but Reid kept glancing around. He then got up to use the men's room and that girl followed him, I said with disgust. I just thought that was tasteless. Real possessive you know? They were in there 20 minutes then the doctor called Reid back. After his examination, they both went back there, they came to the desk again".

"Why", Morgan asked?

"For Christina to turn in her paperwork for her test".

"Christina", I said in disbelief?

"Yes, that's what your agent called her".

"OK continue", he said smiling.

"Well Reid admired my hair barrette, telling Christina how pretty it was and she should get one. He asked could he see it and I said sure attempting to remove it but it got stuck in my hair. I was kind of fascinated by his beauty", I said blushing. 

Derek gave me a sharp look and I said: "I'm sorry". "I know it's tasteless to have a crush on someone in his field".

"No Tina I'm sorry". "Reid is my boyfriend".

"OMG, I'm so sorry", I said smiling."Let me continue". 

"He said let me help you with that and took the barrette out my hair, he showed it to Christina and she smirked and said it's pretty. The doctor called Chris back and she said hurry up Dr. I was surprised that Reid put it back in my hair after Chris was finished testing they left. Then when I got home I found the note while I was pinning my hair up. I don't know how he put it in my hair though without me feeling it".

"Magic hands", Derek said laughing.

"OK, I said taking out a picture of Reid Is this the guy you saw"? 

She looked at it for a moment then said: "yes but his eyes are blue and his hair is red".

"Red", I said in shock?

"Yes", I said smiling slightly.

"Can we see the sign-in sheet and their information sheet"? 

"I can show you the sign-in sheet but I have to get my manager for their information". 

"OK", I said smiling. "Thank you", Tina.

She smiled and went to get the sheet.

Chris POV... 

I went to sleep after my massage and when I awakened Carl was beside me. For some reason he handcuffs on his ankles and wrists which is good because he couldn't hurt me. I became angry as I remembered my humiliation when he made me anally lick his ass for hours. So I grabbed his neck and started choking the life out of this bastard.

Reid POV... 

Blue lights danced before my eyes as Chris continued to chock me. This is it. I'm dead I thought while tears of pain streaked my face. I couldn't speak or fight back. "Damn", I thought. I'm never gone see Morgan again. I love you, Derek Morgan, I thought as my breathing became shallower. Damn, I thought before the darkness took me, I was gone ask him to marry me.

Clinic... 

"Morgan is that Reid handwriting", Gideon asked.

"Yes", I said without hesitation.

Everyone breathed with relief although Tina description was accurate enough. As we waited for the manager to come back Garcia phone beeped.

"Guys, Chris made a withdraw last night", she said.

"From where", Blake asked? 

"At an ATM about ten minutes from here".

"Then he probably lives in a ten to fifteen-minute radius", I said. 

Everyone looked at me.

"What"? Some of my man's smartness rubbed off on me". 

Prentiss rolled her eyes, while JJ said really, Morgan?

Mama laughed and said "Derek oh Derek".

Suddenly I felt a sharp smack to my head.

"Garcia, what the"?

"That's for calling her baby girl". "You didn't think I forgot, did you"? 

"I'm sorry baby, you know you're my only baby girl". "Our fearless leader here was scaring her to death", I said smirking at Hotch.

"Morgan shut up before I give you a month worth of paperwork", I shut right up because I hatred paperwork and Hotch knew this.

"Gentlemen", the nurse said. "You know that this information is confidential, I can't just give it to you, I'm sorry".

"Ma'am with all due respect, one of our agents is missing, kidnapped by a man who brought him here", Strauss said.

"Kidnapped", the nurse gasped? 

"Yes", Strauss said telling her the rest of the story. The nurse looked sick and said hold on and went to retrieve the information.

Chris POV...

I didn't stop until his eyes closed. I smiled because finally, I had my revenge on this fucker. I did a little dance while I screamed at him.

"I won, I won you sick son of a bitch".

I kicked him then yelled some more. 

"You raped me". "Took away my manhood making me question my manhood". "You took my virginity to women you sick son of a bitch". "I'm about to destroy you, Carl". "I'm about to burn you alive fucker", I scream out of control. I uncuffed him and threw him on the floor. Then went to the garage and got the gasoline.

 

(Truth about the pills)Chris mind had snapped because he took one pill to many. He was taking three to four a day and although Hamilton thought it would take a month before he was a raging lunatic, he was wrong... So in Chris mind now he just sees Buford... he can no longer are Reid...

The Clinic...

The nurse was back in five minutes flat. 

"Here", she said giving Gideon the papers.

"His address is on here", Hotch he said.

"Ma'am do you know where this location is".

"Yes, sir it's ten minutes from here".

"Garcia, Rossi said type this in your GPA".

"Already did that", was her reply.

"Let's go Morgan said", already running towards the SUV.

Reid POV... 

I came when I felt something wet been poured on me, then the scent hit me. Shit, its gasoline my mind screamed. Chris was screaming calling me Carl. Fuck he thinks I'm Burford, he's completely lost it. I then realized I wasn't cuffed anymore. I rolled away taking him by surprise.

"You ain't dead yet bitch", he screamed grabbing at me.

I ducked behind that small couch and he leaped over it tackling me to the ground. Shit, I remembered he played football. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up.

"Why did you rape me", he screamed?

I didn't know if Carl really raped him because he told Derek and me a different story. 

"Answer me Damn it", he jerked again.

"Chris I'm not Carl", I screamed.

"Yeah right", he screamed punching me in my stomach.

"Fuck it", I thought, he's beyond reasoning.

I have to fight back. I kicked out and my kick landed on his side. His eyes turned red and he said: "you gone pay for that Carl".

I kicked out again but he grabbed my ankle twisting it and again I was on the floor. He stomped at my head and by the grace of God, I moved. I tried to get up but he wasn't having that. He stomped again time his aim was for my hand. I felt at least three bones crack in my left hand. I used my right hand to hit at the foot that was crushing my hand.

"Bitch", he screamed yanking me up again by my hair. "I'm gone kill you slowly". 

He dragged me by my hair to the kitchen and got something out the drawer. I twisted and twisted but I couldn't break his inhuman grip. Then he showed me what he had and my heart stopped. He was holding a stun gun if he shocked me with that high voltage and with me been soaked in gasoline I would go into shock after the fourth shock and then into a coma. He turned it on full volume and then I felt the most horrifying pain when he pressed it to my neck. I screamed as loud as I could, while he laughed like a pure lunatic.

My voice was raw from screaming and sweat poured into my eyes.. Finally, he removed the stun gun and kept on laughing.

"Hey, Carl you don't like pain when it's reversed, do you"? 

I didn't bother answering because he wouldn't hear me, just the sick voices and memories in his head.

"Get on your knees bitch", he yelled suddenly.

I looked at him in disbelief and shook my head no. He laughed and laughed and then put the stun gun on my balls.

"I SAID ON YOUR KNEES BEFORE I TASER YOUR NUTS DOWN TO NOTHING".

Fuck that, on my knees I went. He just stood there laughing then he kicked me in my nuts with all his might. I screamed out falling to my side. I hoped this fool hadn't ruined me for life.

"Yea Carl, how does it feel to be kicked in the place where you hurt SO many"?

I couldn't answer and that pissed him off more. He yanked me up but I couldn't sit up straight. So bent over in a half-sitting position I kept my head down.

"Stand up and face me like a man", he shouted.

"I can't", I moaned.

He laughed then yanked me up and threw me on the couch. He then left and returned with a belt. More torture I thought as he lifted it and brought it down on my leg hard. I couldn't do shit but scream loudly in pain.

The Team...

I was driving like a manic but I didn't give a dam. I had my sirens on and was pushing the SUV past its limits. Whipping corners and throwing everyone around, I think they were scared to ask me to slow down. 

Then my mom said, "Derek Morgan we can't do Reid no good if we don't make it there in one piece".

I slowed down a little bit, but mom or no mom I was getting to my Pretty Boy now. Finally, we reached our location.

"Morgan I know you are anxious to get in but we need a plan", Hotch said.

"Five minutes Hotch and I'm going in".

"Morgan, Prentiss", intervened... 

"What", I snapped? 

"Calm down".

"Calm down", I interrupted?

"Derek", Garcia screamed, "shut up"!!

I only obeyed because Garcia never yelled at me.

"Calm down Chocolate Thunder and just listen for a bit".

"OK", I said.

We all looked at our Leader.

"Let's knock first then"...

Suddenly Reid screamed loud and in pain. I ignored everyone and jumped out of the truck and ran to the door.

Reid POV...

I couldn't hold in another scream because he was whipping me like a child.

"Shut up", he yelled but I couldn't.

So he reached down got that stun gun and pressed it to my leg. I screamed my ass off because it was pure torture.

"Shut up before I shoot you", he said grabbing the revolver from his waist, still holding the stun gun to my leg. He pointed the other gun to my dome. I couldn't stop screaming though. Then I heard the most beautiful thing in the world.

"FBI Chris freeze", came the voice of my lover.

Chris froze for one moment and then took the stun gun from my leg. He turned to Morgan laughing.

"What the fuck are you laughing at", Morgan asked.

"You cop", Chris said and I realized he didn't recognize Derek either.

Derek glanced at me and in that second Chris kicked my baby in the chest and pressed the stun gun against his neck. Derek stumbled and he did to him what he has done to me. Kicked him in the balls hard which caused my man to fall the floor. I tried to get to him but between the stun gun, beating and the kick to the balls I couldn't move fast enough. He grabbed me and drug me to the window. He opened the blinds and we could see the team creeping up to the house. 

"Open the window", he yelled.

I opened it and he pushed me to the floor.

"Come any closer and this house will explode", he yelled outside.

Then he took a step back.

The team didn't obey because a shoot came through the window. It gazed Chris arm but it was like he didn't feel it. He simply ducked and grabbed my baby off the floor. He was still passed out. He drugged him to the window and amazed me by grabbing me up to. His strength was amazing, simply inhuman. He put the stun gun to my neck and screamed back off. 

"I already tasered Carl three times and he's doused with gasoline". "If I taser him again he's dead", he screamed."Tell then Carl", he screamed at me.. Tell them.

Reid POV...

"Yes I whimpered please step back the next taser will kill me", I cried looking at the team.

They all froze and as I looked at them I thought I was tripping because I could have sworn I saw Gideon.

"Gideon", I whispered and he nodded.

The only thing separating us was the broken window and the house. If I wasn't so weak I could have touched them.

"Now you will back up", Chris told the team his eyes dilating. "I don't know why there are two Carl's here but I will kill them both if you come any closer", he said dropping the stun gun and lifting Derek up as well. "I have this house surrounded in gasoline and I won't hesitate to burn it to the ground if you come any closer". "Step back now", he screamed producing a candle lighter. The team stepped back. "Farter", he yelled and they took four more steps back.

"What do you want Chris", Hotch asked? 

"What can we do to help", came Garcia sweet voice? 

Chris blinked and blinked again.

"I won't this bastard to admit what he did", Chris screamed. "He raped me, he took away my manhood and still he walked free", he screamed. "I don't know what to do besides kill him", he said putting the gun to Derek's head this time.

"Wait", Chris came Prentiss's voice. "If you kill him he will never pay for his crimes".

Chris hesitated as sweat dropped from his face and tears from his eyes.

"I will never be free", he screamed waving the gun around.

"Chris", JJ said stepping forward. "You can be free if you allow us to help", she said softly.

His eyes bugged. "Mother step back", he screamed. JJ looked at him in confusion but obeyed.

Chris", Fran said stepping up. "Do you remember me"? 

"Yes", I do he said aiming the gun at her. "You are the bitch that birthed this monster", he screamed pointing at me. Then he fired his gun and Fran went down while I screamed out in agony..


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Scarletnight89, I updated this chapter especially for you. Thank you for the kind comments.

Morgan POV...

I began to wake from two things, my wrist been handcuffed to somebody else's and Reid screaming. I opened my eyes quick at pretty boy screams and saw it was him, I was handcuffed to. My vision was blurry but I remembered what happened and I could have kicked myself because I knew the first rule to apprehend a suspect. Never take your eyes off them, regardless of what. Now he had me and Reid again BECAUSE of my fuck up. I snapped back to reality by Reid screaming at Chris.

"Why the fuck did you shoot her you spineless son of a bitch?! "Kill me", he screamed.

"Reid no", I said looking at him in horror.

"Fuck that Derek", he said twisting and kicking out, which I knew had to hurt with the number of bruises he had. Surprisingly Chris said nothing. he just stood there watching us both, with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Damn it Reid stop", I yelled because all his twisting and fighting was making these cuffs tighter. 

"Shut up Derek", he said screaming back at me. He shot mama. 

"What the fuck did you just say Reid", I said looking at him with death in my eyes.

My look frightened Pretty Boy, so instead of answering me he just pointed outside. I then saw the team huddled around someone. My eyes gazed over every member and I knew what Reid said was true. This sick bastard had indeed shot mom.

Morgan POV... 

I roared like a demon straight from hell.

"You bastard", I screamed running at Chris, forgetting Reid was cuffed to me, forgetting he was injured, so of course I drug him with me. He moaned slightly but said nothing as we reached Chris. Chris said nothing just pointed his gun. I had to pause then but if looks could kill he would be dead. He pointed back to the window and said "now Carl before I kill both of you. 

"Did this psycho just call me Carl"? 

I didn't realize I said that out loud till Reid answered: "yes baby he thinks we're both Carl".

"What", I said in disbelief? 

"Derek his mind has snapped", Reid said in a quiet voice.

He then told me what happened from the clinic up till now.

"Can he hear us", I asked? 

"Yes but he hears Carl, he's reliving their moments' all which are painful. He thought JJ was his mother Derek, then he thought mama was Carl mom".

"Shit Spencer what can we do"? 

"I don't know baby. You know my strongest tool is my words but only if they can be heard. But there is one thing that may work" he said in a hesitant voice.

"Go head Reid", I said.

"If you can handle it, babe".

"What is it Reid", I asked my stomach turning because I had an idea what he was gone say. He confirmed it.

"Bring him the real Carl Buford".

I gasped as the ugly memories old Carl surfaced. Reid grabbed my hand and stroked it lightly. 

"Baby, I'm sorry I heard him say. I can think of something else. 

"No Reid that's just might work", I said shakily. "But if he's so far gone do you think he will see Carl for whom he is"? 

"I think he will Derek. Right now we are surrogates for Carl and although he sees you and me like him, and the pills make it worse. Seeing Carl isn't as important, it's the voice.

I listened to pretty boy and knew he was right, he always was right and I knew he wouldn't even suggest bringing back my worst nightmare if he wasn't sure.

"Do you think we can tell the team without him flipping", I asked.

Reid glanced at chris and said "yes".

I smiled and kissed Reid to test his theory. Chris didn't react.

"Ok Reid alert Hotch", I said with a smile.

Hotch POV...

All of us was frozen stiff when that shot fired and Fran hit the ground. I broke out of my shock though when she screamed. I ran to her and the team moved quickly after me.

"Hotch is she ok", Emily screamed. 

"Fran Fran", I said quietly checking her for her womb.

I found it minutes later, a clear shot through the arm.

"Call an ambulance", I shouted to JJ. It passed through her left arm but she has passed out".

"Hotch, Rossi said do you really want to risk calling the cops? He has Reid and Morgan, what if he flips"? 

"Dave I can't let her just lay here bleeding", I screamed.

"I know that Hotch but at least ask him can we call for the ambulance".

"Fine", I snapped, stay with her. 

I went to the window slowly with my glock in my hand. Chris saw me and moved from the couch to me.

"I still have this gun he yelled and my lighter torch. Try anything and I'll light this bitch up".

"Chris", I said stopping three feet from the window. Can I call an ambulance? You shot someone". 

He looked thoughtful and then asked, "who did I shoot"?

"Derek mom", I said trying to bring him back.

He looked Reid and Morgan and said "Carl's mother"?

"Yes", I said agreeing. "Can I please call for an ambulance"? 

Minutes passed before he responded.

"Well, I can do that but first I want these two Carl's to promise to do what I say once the ambulance takes their whore of a mother away".

I paused because who knew what this sicko would want.

"Yes we promise", Reid said immediately.

"You sure", Chris asked with a wicked grin?

"Yes, we're sure", Morgan said this time.

"OK", he said laughing. "Call the ambulance quickly before I change my mind".

I screamed "JJ call now".

"Hotch, Reid whispered. I know how to end this".

"How," I asked with concern because Morgan was shaking and I knew it couldn't be good.

"Get Buford", he said to my shock.

"What", I gasped? 

"Hotch trust me", Reid said.

I looked at Morgan again.. 

"Do it, Aaron, he said looking me dead in the eye".

"Ok", I said walking away because I knew from the use of my first name Morgan was dead serious.

Chris POV...

I sat back down and became angrier and angrier as I remembered how much these two hurt me with the large penis and the humiliation. I still didn't understand why there was two of them but I would have double fun hurting them both. I walked over to them both and said "call that fucker who was just here".

I dropped my phone next to the skinny Carl and he looked up with a questioning expression. I grabbed his red hair and he said "Ok Ok", and dialed.

"Put him on speaker", I demanded.

"Hotchner", the voice said.

"Where is the fucking ambulance"? 

"Two minutes away. Sir, may I ask you something?

"What", I snapped.

"Can I send one of my agents with Fran"? 

"Yes but you have to give me something else".

"Name it".

"Not yet", I snapped.

"Ok", he said.

"Send the blond and the raven to the hospital", I said.. 

"Ok", he said. Garcia... Blake... They stepped forward and...

"No", I screamed the other bitch!

"May I ask why"? 

Before I could lie the truth slipped out.

"She's though and I don't want to shoot another".

"Ok that's fair enough", he said as the ambulance pulled up. 

They loaded them quickly and Carl screamed no send the other one"!

"Which one", Hotch asked?

"The timid bitch", I screamed. 

I wanted the tough bitch to stay because I had plans for her. She might be tough but once I had her bent over she would become weak, that I was sure of. The ambulance finally left and I screamed: "listen up everyone". 

"These two bastards hurt and humiliated me for years. And you, I yelled pointing at the blond never helped me. I can't believe you call yourself a mother but don't worry, I got plans for you bitch", I screamed looking at her horrified face.

"But right now I'm taking care of you two", I said smiling.

"What do you want us to do", asked the muscular Carl?

I smiled and said, the skinny Carl is gone fuck and rape you for real and if he tries to fake it or be gentle, that grandmother of mine will get shot next, I yelled pointing at Strauss.

I uncuffed them and said "strip" while touching my own growing cock.

Rossi POV... 

Hotch was affected by this case, hell we all were even Gideon. So when that fool shot Fran everybody emotions were shattered and we were froze stiff. But Hotch running to Fran brought us back to reality and we ran towards her as well. We were relieved it was only an arm womb but then Hotch thought with his emotions again and just shouted at JJ to call the ambulance. He snapped when I reminded him we needed the unsub ok's but I knew he didn't mean to. So after he talked to the asshole he came back looking sick.

"What's wrong", I asked?

"Dave, Reid suggested we bring Buford in to try to snap Chris back to reality, ".

I thought about that and said "what about Morgan"? 

"He agreed to it, Dave. Even called me Aaron", he said with a slight smile.

"Then do it, Aaron. I'm tired of this jazoff calling the shouts. Get the team, Dave".

I didn't answer just did what he said. I'm glad he copse me to confide in instead of Gideon because regardless of how many cases he solved, how good of a profiler he was, he still walked out on his team. With no warning or explanation and that why I didn't care much for the man.

Hotch POV...

I'm so glad Dave is here with us because he's sound-minded and smart. My emotions have been all over the place and I have made bad moves all through this case. But I couldn't lose Morgan or Reid, especially after screwing up with Haley. Rationally I know her death wasn't my fault but emotionally my own carelessness left Jack without a mother. Gideon wasn't here through all of it, the team was, especially Dave. I valued his wisdom and opinion greatly, shared a few tears and pain of sorrow with him. I snapped back when the team came close. I explained what Chris and I talked about.

"Is bringing Buford back a good idea", Strauss asked? 

"I don't know Erin but we have to end this".

"He wouldn't suggest it though", JJ said thoughtfully if he didn't think it would work. He wouldn't hurt Morgan in no way.

"I know Prentiss said but why is he seeing Morgan and Reid as Carl, JJ as his mother and Fran as Carl mother"? 

"He's completely snapped", Gideon said. It only had to make sense to him.

" Well, how are we getting Carl out", JJ asked? 

"Strauss and I can go. She had the most pull and I still have some friends on the force", Gideon said.

They all looked at me for approval.

"Erin will it be that easy", he asked? 

"No, but Aaron we won't not leaving without the bastard".

"Ok", he said and then his phone rang.

Gideon POV...

We all listened as Chris demanded to be put on speaker. I was right he had completely dissolved, losing his mind totally. But I believed seeing Carl may snap him back as Reid said. We only needed a few minutes to distract him and get our agents out. I listened closely as he screamed about how Carl hurt and humiliated him. Then Hotch asking for someone to go to the hospital and how he chose Garcia and Emily then admitted he thought Emily was tough, then wanted Emily there. This bastard was all over the place. Then he rambled a little more before confusing JJ as his mother again then he said he wanted Reid to rape Morgan. What the fuck?, I thought. The team gasped, all of us looking through the window at this deranged sob. He said if Reid made it look fake he would shoot his grandmother, meaning Strauss.

Prentiss POV...

"Did he just say he wanted Reid to fucking rape Morgan", I screamed?

"Yes", JJ said not able to hold back tears. 

"And he fucking wants us to watch, I asked for clarification?

"Yes", Hotch said looking like he was ready to kill Chris with his bare hands.

"He can't", I whimpered, finally letting tears fall. Fuck been tough. "He can't", I said again, this will destroy their relationship". 

"She's right", JJ said.. If Reid takes Morgan back to that place their relationship is done".

"What can we do", Strauss asked tears rolling down her face?

"I don't know", Rossi said but Morgan can't take that pain and anguish again". 

"I'll take his place", Gideon said.

Everyone mouth drooped.

"Jason", no Aaron said.

"No, Aaron, it's ok. I walked out on you guys with no explanation and no warning. I hurt each of you and each of you trusted me. I hurt Spencer the most and that could never fully leave my mind.

"We can't give him another hostage", Rossi said.

"Dave Im going in, I'm not asking for permission. I will explain the rest later but first, we got to get Reid and Morgan out of this. I can't let that sick bastard destroy a pure, beautiful, innocent love", he said near tears.

"But Jason he may not even want you", Dave said.

"Well, I can try right"? 

Before anyone answered Chris screamed "strip" and I walked to the window to trade myself for Morgan.

Reid POV...

I looked at Morgan and he was trembling back in that place. 

"Chris, I can't do that", I said forcefully.

"Ooh you will", he said smiling because if not, I'm killing that bitch of a grandmother of mine.. after I kill this bastard walking to the window".

I looked up and saw Gideon. Damn it I thought. I couldn't get another member of my team or my old mentor hurt.

"It's ok Reid", Morgan said lifelees, do as he says.

I knew I couldn't because if I did this would break Morgan and I couldn't do this to him.

"Get back Gideon", I snapped.

"Spencer let me take Derek place". 

I looked at Gideon in shock. And I then knew than the man never meant to hurt me, although he did. But I realized something else, which is Gideon truly loves me. Chris laughed before I answered and lite the candle lighter.

"Get back old man", he said holding it a quarter inch from me. "Get back or he burn".

Gideon moved without a word.

"Now, he said smiling down at me "fuck him, fuck him now".

Reid POV...

Gideon didn't say anything just moved back as instructed. I still couldn't rape Morgan, this would end us. Suddenly I had an idea. When I made love to Morgan it was gentle, passionate, and occasionally I got rough but only when Morgan insinuated it. But myself liked it rough, liked pain. No, I didn't like been raped, shit who would but I could take it because I had no painful memories behind it. I hatred the team had to watch this shit though.

"Chris can he go first", I asked? 

"Why", was his response? 

"Because my dick still hurt, remember you kicked me in it"? 

He laughed and said "oh yeah", I don't care who goes first because both of you bitches will feel my wrath tonight.

"Get up", Morgan I whispered.

"Pretty boy, I'm sorry"..

"Shut up", I said with a smile and just get with it.

He smirked and said, "just let me find out you enjoying this", he said dropping his pants.

"I might although I have to be a damsel in distress again", I said dropping my pants as well.

Derek grabbed my hair and threw me against the wall

Mogan POV...

I hated I had to do this to pretty boy although I won't lie I was getting hard. Pretty boy loved it when I was rough and although we hadn't experienced the rape as part of our foreplay, I knew how to make it seem like rape and all the hollering PB would be doing would convince Chris.

Hotch POV... 

I couldn't believe we were being forced to watch Reid rape Morgan. We watched sadly while Reid first defied Chris and Chris responded. Then I noticed Reid tale. He had a plan. He didn't know that we all knew when his thinking face came on. His forehead veins would squish together and become deeply creased. Anyway, what he said next astonished us all.

"Let me go first".

After Chris asked why and Reid said his cock still hurt from Chris kicking it Chris agreed. Then we were astonished even more by Reid and Morgan joking about sex and about enjoying it. JJ had a slick smile. Prentiss smile was downright dirty. Dave smirk looked sarcastic as usual and yall know mine was made of stone. Strauss looked curious as we waited to see the action that was sure to come... 

Rossi POV... 

I looked at the anticipation on the women faces and knew that although this was a messed up situation they were interested in seeing these two studs get it on now that they knew Morgan wouldn't be hurt. I shook my head at Prentiss she looked the most eager. JJ looked eager to but at least she tried to keep some composure. And Erin looked to be anticipating it as well. What it's it with women and gay love, I thought shaking my head again and smiling at the same time. This was Reid and Morgan and they deserved their precious love to stay intact. But Erin wasn't seeing this.

"Erin you and Jason can leave now", I said sarcastically.

Everyone looked at me and knew I was jealous but I didn't give a damn.

"But Dave, Chris didn't say nobody else could leave", Erin said. 

"That's true Dave", Aaron said with an innocent smirk. 

"Fuck you Hotch", I said smiling back. Look at that monster, he won't realize their gone. He's so into Morgan degrading Reid. But I said slyly are you eager to watch? This time he told me to fuck off and told them to go. Erin surprised me by kissing me, on the lips.

"I love a jealous you", she said smirking making the team laugh hard.

I was right though.. Chris didn't even look as two of our agents left.

Reid POV...

When Morgan fingers gripped my hair I immediately became hard..Team or no team, Chris or no Chris, I was about tho enjoy this assault. I hit the wall with a bang and screamed out in agony although it was pleasure.

"Get on your knees you little slut", Morgan growled, making me pre-cum with just his words.

I dropped to them but then realized a rape victim would fight back. I kicked back aiming at Morgan knee and kicked him hard. I hated to but I knew Chris meant it when he said to make it real.

"You little bitch", Morgan growled and snatched me by my hair.

He slapped the shit out of me and said "you will pay for that".

His breath ghosted my face and I damn near went weak in my knees from the wonderful essences of it. He pulled me close and whispered "PB he whispered, fight back a little. I promise I'm will give it to you rough. Make you scream but play alone baby before he realizes it's fake".

I pushed back and although my body was sore, I ignored the pain.

I slapped Derek on the head making it sound off more than hurt. He screamed and threw me to the floor where we begin to wrestle. Our bodies were close together, our erections rubbing together deliciously. With each roll, I became harder and so did Morgan. Sweat drifted out our bodies, making this even more delicious. Been so close together Chris couldn't see he had my cock in his hand caressing it. He was sucking my ear moaning "yes PB cum for me".

"I love you too baby. Wish I could devour it. Oh, you are so hard. I'm hard I can't wait till Im in you owning you".

I couldn't do anything but gasp like he was hurting me. I gazed at Chris and he was working his tool.

Then "yes Reid oh yes". He mumbled. "I love touching you, making you come undone because nobody can make you cum like daddy".

With those words, I came, shaking, shivering and about to scream.

Morgan grabbed my throat and said "yea bitch scream", and as I screamed he pushed me on all four

Prentiss POV...

"Omg omg omg", I thought getting moist myself. They weren't role-playing but was getting off from each other. The name-calling, the sweaty bodies, the look on Reid's face when Morgan sneaky took him in his hands. Damn this was hot. Morgan was all his reputation said and more. He was hung like a house and Reid wasn't too far behind him. Damn, I thought as Morgan cursed and ordered him to his knees. I know I'm will cum with them.

Hotch POV...

Damn, I thought as I watched them because truthfully I couldn't take my eyes off them. Although they were role-playing, it was hot and real. And although I would never admit this it was turning me on. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't into men but if I was, I would want what these two shared, pure, unconditional love. My eyes shifted because no way was I getting a boner watching these two.

Rossi POV...

I couldn't even hold my gasp because I knew Morgan and Reid was into this. Reid's face was a dead give away, but I could see Morgan dominating him, making him remember, this is supposed to be rape. But watching them didn't bother me because I'm Italian, hell I saw this shit on a regular basis back in the days. Prentiss was turned on and trying to be discreet while taping this from her phone for Garcia.. Our unit chief was turned on a bit too although I knew he didn't swing that way but these two could make the straightest man become hard. But I sure was teasing him when the time was right. I glanced at JJ to see her reaction.

JJ POV...

Hot Damn I thought not even trying to hide my emotions. I thought Spencer was so innocent but bad boy Derek corrupted my innocent brother. I become hotter as I watched Morgan dominant Spence and Spence liking it. I didn't even know my breathing was fasting or sweat was coasting my hands as I watched these two lovers connect to each other even more. Even though they had a crowd present, a manic in the room with them, their family outside watching, their actions were the testament of their Powerful Love. Juices leaked down my leg and I moaned out loud because I had just came with meaning too.

Morgan POV...

Damn this man was my absolute reason for existing. I loved him with every fiber of me. It was so easy to get Reid to become undone with a touch, a look, a command.. I had to remind him that I suppose to be raping him because when I touched or commanded or dominated my pretty boy his IQ went down from 187 to 87. I loved only I could do that to him. I got harder as I discreetly grabbed him between us. I whispered in his ear, growing harder hearing his sounds from my whispers. I also felt him getting close and I had to take him before I burst. I said something about daddy and he lost it just like I knew he would. I had to chock him and cuss so Chris couldn't hear Reid undeniable pleasure when it should be plain.

"On your knees bitch", I commanded and I almost lost my own load when that beautiful pink round, two perfect globs stared at me... 

Chris POV.. I enjoyed seeing big Carl hurt little Carl because he deserved to feel what I felt when I was young and innocent. I didn't remember I begged Carl to take me and that he never annually entered me. Didn't realize pills were fucking up my memories. As I watched big Carl dominate little Carl I became harder and begin to pleasure myself. I wanted to taste one of them, it was like I was addicted to the taste after Carl made me taste him so many nights. But I held off for now and enjoyed stroking myself to his pain. Carl slapped him and I stroked harder. Called him dirty names I pre leaked but when he chocked that bitch I came because little Carl screamed in agony and that I enjoyed.

Strauss POV...

"I know that this is an unusual request, I said rolling her eyes. But we have two agents, in the hands of a manic threatening to light one on fire, all because of the man that you have here abused him in his teen years. I can wait for a court order Monday but if my FBI agents are hurt in any way, believe me, there is no justice that will save your ass"!!!

Before the cop could respond Gideon started.

"Justice is to serve and help out any way they can. We all in this together ma'am do you honestly think we WANT this bastard free for even a minute? But two of our agents is in danger and if you don't release him to us now, I will personally kick your ass! Now get your supervisor, he yelled.

The office looked afraid now, as she should but before she could speak.. The supervisor Ken Nork came in. He had been called from his office by another cop once this disturbance was getting out of hand.

"Melissa you are fired, for one not contacting me immediately and two actually arguing with the FBI. Leave now".

Melissa looked stunned but did as he said. She was a newbie, so busy trying to do the job right that she forgot she wasn't in charge..

"Jason, Erin I apologize. What do you need"? 

We quickly have him the scoop because there wasn't time for pleasantries. Within two hours, Carl was released, cuffed and in the back seat with us heading back to Chris house.

Good

Reid POV... 

I felt Morgan breathing hard behind me and I knew he was admiring my ass. I blushed because I knew that one part of my anatomy aroused him the most and I used it to my advantage plenty of times. I felt him getting closer and he smacked it., so hard and so unsuddenly that I was instantly aroused.

"Stop it stop it", I screamed playing my role.

"Shut up you little whore", he screamed yanking my hair and entering me.

This time my cry of pain was real because usually, he stretched me and used lubricant. He paused because he knew I was in pain but I couldn't let Chris know. I wiggle my ass a little and said our other password "meek" which meant it hurt but I can take it. He proceeded on and within minutes, I felt heaven on earth. Each stroke was magical, deep, full of meaning and full of passion just full of everything Derek had in him for me. "Love". Yes love was in those strokes.

"No", I screamed when I meant yes. "Slower", I screamed meaning faster. "I hate you", transferred to I love you. "Stop it" meant to keep going.

Derek was in his zone, pounding me harder and harder, pulling my hair and biting on my neck. 

"Pretty boy", I love you so much was whispered. "I can't be without you". "You are mine". "My Spencer mine", he growled softly. "This is my body, my ass, all of you are belongs to me". "Cum baby, I can't hold out. Cum for Daddy Derek", he hissed pounding me with ample force. 

Moré force than ever. He hit my prostate with each stroke, harder with each stroke until I couldn't control myself, I exploded screaming into the walls like he was murdering me. When actually he had just given me the biggest orgasm ever. I couldn't stop shaking and he collapsed against me breathing "I love you PB, I fucking love you".

Fran and Garcia... 

Fran was still out of it but I knew it was because of the medication. She had awakened once and I explained what happened leaving out the part where Reid was gone rape my chocolate thunder... She was at ease and fell asleep. I just watched her until a text came through from Prentiss, actually, it was a video and immediately I assume the worst. But then I read her message with it..

"You will love this PG, thank me later. And wear your earpiece".

"Strange", I thought but followed orders. Two minutes later I was breathing hard. My Chocolate Adiós was hung like a horse and that body. Shit, Reid was one lucky man. But Reid was only inches behind him and that creamy silky skin was beautiful. I watched shamelessly while his thick beautiful tool bounced around as my chocolate muffin manhandled him. I was beyond turned on when they did the do. Those sounds, Reid face, Shit Morgan face finished me off in the hospital room with Fran sleeping peacefully beside me.

Carl POV... 

I wondered what was so important that they would release me from jail. They told me nothing but I was smart enough to know it had to involve Derek. My tool raised as I thought of him, out of every boy I had Derek was the sweetest, the most beautiful. I actually fell in love with that child-man. No one captured my heart like him. I only wished he knew I truly loved him and didn't want to hurt him. I wanted him to be my partner in life and once he was older, I would have given him anything. I couldn't understand why he didn't love me? Why he turned his back on me? He enjoyed it after the pain faded.. He always would cum so beautifully and I swallowed every drop, I remembered licking my lips. I think Derek was would have been embarrassed by his peers if they were to find out about us. I remember his friend walked in on Derek serving me. He looked so shocked, so jealous that I actually smiled and whispered look like you like it Derek or else. Derek face transformed and I gleefully continued to enjoy myself with my audience. I couldn't wait to see my baby again and just maybe he would want me as much as I still wanted him.

IT WAS HARD TO WRITE ABOUT CARL BECAUSE I CAN'T STAND CHILD MOLESTERS OR RAPIST. SO SORRY I DIDN'T GO MORE INTO IT HE AND DEREK'S BACKGROUND.

Chris POV...

"Beautiful", I congratulated as I clapped smiling at them. I recuffed then and looked outside. Those people looked disgusted but at the same time turned on. I smiled more and looked at them. Then I remembered something as my eyes caught hers. I had to break down that though bitch.

"Hotch", I screamed amazed I remembered his name. My mind was fuzzy and I reached in my pocket and grabbed another pill. I swallowed it dry and heard Hotch saying "sir yes Sir".

"Wait a damn minute", I yelled because my temple pounding.

I leaned against the wall for ten minutes not realizing I was kicking both of the Carl's, relieving yet another memory.

"Sir, please stop kicking my agents", Hotch screamed.

I Iooked down amazed I had been kicking them. My mind was fuzzy because in reality, I was kicking the wall over and over but Hotch didn't know that. 

I straightened up and said "I am ready for part two of the deal".

"Ok, sir what is it"?

"First mother come here to this fucking window". 

She looked scared and she and Hotch debated over something before she threw her hands up and walked right up to the window. Before she could ask a question or even speak, I socked her in the right eye, hard as fuck. She stumbled but amazingly didn't fall.

"Leave bitch", I screamed and she did so giving me a death look

"Now, I screamed send in that raven tough bitch".

"No", the short Italian said. I will not allow you to harm another agent. 

I said nothing just grabbed big Carl and lite my torch.

"No", little Carl screamed as I brought torch close to his neck.

"OK OK", calm down the raven said.

I dropped both Carl's.

"You won't hurt her", Hotch demanded. ?

I laughed aloud and said.

"I won't hurt her but this cock will". "Now hurry up bitch or I will rape both of these Carl's starting with the big one". 

Hotch POV...

I was pissed beyond pissed. I swear when Morgan and Reid were free, I was putting so much pain on this unsub he would wish for death. I couldn't believe he just punched JJ and gave her a black eye. I didn't like him hurting any of my team but to hit a woman like a fucking man was unforgivable.

"Hotch when we free them I'm not responsible for my actions", Dave said.

"Neither am I", Prentiss said in rage.

I didn't even try to rationalize my team while I held JJ in my arms.

"You ok", I asked stroking her hair softly.

"I'm fine", Hotch she said the red fire in her eyes. "He will pay for hitting me though", she said viciously.

Then this sick bastard asked for Emily and before I could respond Dave said no. He grabbed Morgan and held that torch to him and I yelled out, "you won't hurt her", distracting him because I knew he would. But when he said "I won't but my cock will", I looked at Emily and said "no".

"Hotch I'm not letting him burn Morgan or Reid" she yelled back. I'll go I said.

"He don't want you Hotch", Dave said.

I turned to Dave and said "so you want him to rape her in front of us"?

"Of course, not Aaron but rape is better than one of our agents been burned alive".

"Better", I snapped? "Are you listening to yourself Dave"? 

My distraction allowed Emily to run towards the house.

"Emily no", I screamed attempting to run after her.

Dave grabbed me as I broke and sobbed in his arms, the first time since Haley death I cried as a child would.

Reid POV...

I couldn't believe this bastard was gone rape, Emily. He already hit JJ now he wanted to break down Emily. I couldn't let that happen although I knew Morgan was gone freak.

"Chris", I said, forget her take me.

"What the fuck Reid", Morgan screamed.

"Derek stop", I pleaded.

"No, take me", Derek said with force.

"Are you insane Derek", I yelled.

"No Reid but"...

"But nothing", I yelled. "You can't survive that".

"I'm not weak", he yelled.

"Shut up I know you aren't, I'm just saying..... "

"Neither of you is been raped Emily said climbing through the window. So shut the hell up".

"I'm here", Chris, Emily said. "Now take me, Chris", she said forcefully to Chris unbuttoning her blouse.

I glanced at Morgan because I can't lie, seeing her breast was a turn on. Yes, I loved Morgan but shit I wasn't made of stone. I looked down at Morgan and saw he was stiff to.

"What PB", he said grinning. I'm human too". 

I smiled at that as he smiled at my stiffness... 

"Hum PB Emily huh"?

"Fuck you", I said.

Emily paid us no mind while she held eye contact with Chris. 

"I thought you were fucking me she said moving closer. Do it", she moved closer and taunting him. A bulb went off in my head as I finally realized why she was doing this and why Chris looked so uncomfortable.

Chris POV... 

I was embarrassed because as I watched this beautiful tough woman, my dick wouldn't rise. I remembered the pain and humiliation I used to feel after Carl, how after him I couldn't get it up for women or I would go soft in the middle of the performance. The girls would either become angry or laugh at me while my eyes glistened with tears. I just listened as they called me names and my rage with Carl grew deadlier with each day that passed. I found the only way I could get off if I was sucking or getting pleased by another man. I could serve men to but for some reason, I felt better been served, feeling all that tough man joy that Carl refused to give me. All this floated through my mind while I watched this beautiful bitch flaunt her beautiful breast in my face. She unclipped her bar and I was furious as she lightly stroked them in my face. The two Carl's was beyond hard, while I stood there like a bitch. Suddenly I had an idea because no way was this bitch leaving unharmed.

Emily POV...

As stood before this man challenging him I realized something, he couldn't get hard. I glanced at Reid and knew I was right as his eyes met mine. I was kind of lost as I continued rubbing on myself what to do. He looked at me with rage and I looked right back at him with anger. I thought of how I made Reid and Morgan rise and felt good because I still had it going on if I could arise, two gay men, well bisexual men. We know Morgan rep with the ladies and I just felt Reid had been with women judging his erection. I decided to turn them on more. I pinched and circled my finger around my nipple. Reid couldn't stop his groan and Morgan actually was looking at Reid with desire although he to moaned a little.

"Strip", Chris said bringing me back to reality. 

I did so because I wasn't showing this unsub any fear. The air was thick with anticipation as we all waited for the next move to be made. Chris walked over to Reid and Morgan with that damn torch and uncuffed them. I then smelled the gasoline and knew he wasn't lying about having this house soaked with it.

"Get up", he demanded and "follow me".

They got up and obeyed. 

"I decided I don't want you bitch", he yelled lying. He wanted me but he couldn't get it up, I thought laughing to myself.

"Pick one", he said, confusing me now.

"For what", I asked in confusion?

"Pick which Carl you want to fuck you bitch".

"What", were all said at once?

"Yea one Carl will screw you".

"What happens to the other", Reid said quickly? 

Chris smiled and said "I will service him". "Now pick", he screamed at me.

I looked at Reid and Morgan relieved that one of them would be the one to sex me.   
I wasn't attracted to either but their display earlier had me still in heat.

"Choose bitch", he screamed.

"Ok", I yelled back. I choose................


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last update for a few weeks because the next few weeks my school load is super heavy. Hope you all enjoyed

Reid POV... 

I was right although I didn't doubt myself. This fool couldn't get up for women and he was pissed and embarrassed because of this. But Prentiss wasn't holding up, she was playing with herself and making sure Morgan and I got an eye full. And with him making her choose who gets to have sex with her was making me kinda hard. Damn, I thought who should she choose I wondered and more important who did I want her to choose..? It's a hard choice but damn she chose me would Morgan would be jealous? He was way possessive but it was ok because I liked knowing I had that power over him and that he loved me that much. And just like that, the decision was made for me, Morgan could sex her. My cock ached though because she was hot as hell.

Morgan POV...

I tried not to slob at the mouth but damn Emily was sexy as fuck. And with her touching herself to tease Reid and me my dick was standing at attention. Then this idiot gave her the choice to fuck Reid or me. Dam I didn't want to hurt pretty boy but I wanted to hit that just once. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity but it didn't take one ounce of love from Reid. And glancing at him, I could see he wanted her to. The bulge he was spouting proved it. I smiled at him and he smiled back so I knew he was kind of ok with it.

Chris screamed "choose", and she snapped "ok I choose"...

Emily POV... 

Damn, they both were hung and judging by their hard-ons they both wanted me. I was flattered but didn't want to hurt either. I knew Morgan was more possessive but Reid was a tad bit insecure. So the choice was hard neither the less.

"Choose", this idiot screamed.

"Fine", I yelled back pissed with him. "I choose both"!

Both of their mouths dropped and I smiled because these two fine men that were hung so perfectly was excited by badass me.

"Morgan I said this is a sin to win preview".

His mouth dropped as he remembered asking me that on the jet and myself saying he wasn't old enough to know or something like that. Reid just smirked. I turned to Chris to see if he was ok with my decision.

JJ POV... 

"Omg", I screamed. I thought I knew Emily but she was a freak. Then as I looked at her closely I knew why she answered that way. Morgan was so possessive and Reid was insecure. But if they both shared her their love would heighten more.

Hotch POV...

My sobs stopped about ten minutes ago and I thanked Dave for his comfort. I wasn't embarrassed though because sometimes you have to break down to stay sane. Then I listened to Chris demands of Emily and the proposition. My mouth dropped when she said both. But I wasn't too surprised because Emily knew them both and took that into consideration. Damn, I wished Erin and Jason would get back because this was turning into a pron site, but I was going to enjoy watching, I thought without shame.

Rossi POV...  
Well got Damn. This should be interesting to watch. I smiled because I have seen a lot of this action in my past life but I never thought I would see my friends/coworkers in action. And I wont lie I was curious to see what Emily had under those clothes. I shook my head as I continued to gaze inside.

Chris POV... 

Both I thought with a grin well this should be interesting. Although I wanted to suck on one of them, I wanted this tough bitch broke. She thought she could handle two Carl's then let her because she would hurt as I hurt back then. 

"You can have both bitch", I said.

"But I said now looking at the Carl's it better be painful".

They just nodded and I felt my hands shake and both old my legs experience sharp pain. I grabbed another pill and little Carl said "Chris please don't take another pill".

I looked at him and said "why"?

"Don't you want to be clear-headed through this"?

I thought about it The pills took away the plain but fucked with my memories and made my head fuzzy.. 

"Ok", I said in a shy voice soft voice.

Sometimes like now Carl would be gentle and sweet which made me love him more. That is all I really wanted was his love. 

"I do love you", Little Carl said making me realize I spoke out loud.

I was confused so I said, "shut up and get with the show". 

I wasn't been tricked again.

"Ok", they said and Emily moved toward them both.

Gideon POV...

We were ten minutes from their location when the phone rang.

"Gideon", I said.

"Gideon how far are you", Hotch asked? 

"Ten or twenty minutes why"?

I put him on speaker.

"He's making Emily have sex Reid and Morgan". "Gideon this is too much".

Erin gasped and I inhaled hard.

"I'm trying Hotch", I said pushing the gas pedal to the floor and turning on the sirens.

"Hurry", was his reply before he disconnected.

"Interesting", Carl said laughing out loud.

Shit, I forgot he was back there and heard everything.

"Shut up", Erin snapped at him. 

He just chuckled and said "remember you need me" "I have nothing to lose so tell me now why I'm going to see D e r e k M o r g a n", he said drawing his name out.

We ignored me but I could tell by the lustful look in his eye that he didn't really care because he was anxious to see Morgan again. 

Emily POV... 

He wanted pain but I knew neither Derek or Spencer would hurt me. They would protect me even if it caused them to get hurt. I dropped to my knees and crawled between the two. I grabbed Reid and begin to stroke him and grabbed Morgan doing the same as I whispered...

"I can take the pain guys, just be sure to spare my beautiful face. 

Derek snorted but Reid said, "Emily I can't".

"You can and will Reid because I took it when we were trapped for you. You must do what I say".

I knew that bringing up Ben Cyrus was wrong and I hated using his guilt about that case but fuck that he had to follow these manic instructions so we could live. Just as I planned he looked at me in guilt and then he surprised me.

He slapped the hell out of me and said: "I didn't say play with it bitch I said suck it"!

The words with that sting aroused me and with that, I took him in my mouth in one gulp. Damn, he tasted so good shitI had to remember this was my best friend man. I felt Morgan hands caressing my moist point while Reid was abusing the shit out of my throat. With Morgan fingers caressing me and Reid in my mouth, I begin to moan and wiggle against Morgan delicious fingers. I forgot I was supposed to be in pain as I pumped my mouth on Reid and myself on Morgan huge manly fingers. My pussy was leaking with arousal as my mouth was dripping with desire.

Morgan POV...

Shit, she feel so good, so tight and so fucking wet. I wanted to taste her in the worst way and I had to, I just hoped Reid wouldn't flip but I had to taste now. I opened her juicy pussy lips and glanced at my baby. The way his face was twisted let me know he was lost into what her mouth was doing to him to care about me for the moment. I smirked because my baby looked hot as hell and made me precum just looking at him. Emily's face was a face of hotness, pleasure, joy and pure freakiness. That turned me on more and with that in mind, I took my first lick.

Reid POV...

I don't know what came over me when I slapped her but the feeling when I did made me rock hard. And when her mouth engulfed me I almost lost my load but I controlled it. Shit, I hope Morgan wasn't mad because even though I loved him I was going to enjoy this. I sneaked and looked at him and saw how his lips were glistening as he played in her pussy. I knew he wanted to taste her, shit I wanted to, but I knew he wouldn't unless he knew I was ok with it. So I made the face of been so into her although it wasn't fake because she was deep throating me like a pro. Morgan smirked as my face took on pure pleasure and then he took his first taste of paradise which caused her to tighten her jaws around me. Chris was gone have to just kill us because I was too far into this to do anything but enjoy it, forget hurting her.

"Emily", I moaned as she took my jewels into her mouth.

Chris POV...

Damn this was hot I thought, stroking the shit out of myself. I know I told them to hurt the bitch but now I wanted them to freak her so I could feel the pleasure of watching them do what I couldn't. I needed to taste big Carl for a few minutes just to get rock hard and then please myself and pretend it was me down there making a woman happy for once in my life. 

I walked to them with my gun and torch and said: "Carl I'm gone taste you to get hard".

"After that I want you two to please her like she's the most enjoyable little thing you ever tasted".

They all looked surprised but when I chocked my gun big Carl nodded. I dropped to my knees and tasted heaven as I took my first taste of Carls beautiful dick again. I went deep which made him go deep into her. She moaned so loud and I became hard as a missile from her sounds.

Morgan POV...

This bastard is sick as they come but I to ignore his sick ass I focused on writing the alphabet with my tongue on her juicy pussy. 

"Morgan shit", she moaned as Reid moaned. "Emily".

"Derek, oh oh, oh.

"Yes, Morgan take her there, eat that pussy right, make her see why I call you "Daddy", Reid moaned. "Make her call you Daddy, he moaned.

Damn, I thought she is really pleasing pretty boy because he wouldn't dream of giving anyone permission to call me daddy.

"Um", I moaned as Carl went deeper down on me.

"Make her cum Morgan now", Reid screamed locking eyes with me.

My pretty boy was dominating me this time and I loved it. I opened her up with my fingers and did a six 22 all-around every inch of her and then my tongue disappeared in her, getting every wall, every dry part. 

"Derekkkkkkk", "Dr. Reiddddddd", she screamed exploding into my mouth.

Chris mouth disappeared from me and I grabbed pretty boy and pushed him to the floor and lifted a shaking Emily onto him forcing her down on his ten inches.

"Morgan, what are you", was all my pretty boy got out before he was chocking on me.

He quickly realized his throat was filled with me and begin to do what he always did when I was in his mouth. He swallowed all of me and damn it felt so good I begin to put serious assault on that beautiful mouth. I pushed my dick completely down my throat and just held it there for a moment. He didn't choke though, he just took it all as he slurped in desperate sucks trying to make it go into his stomach. I was close to cumming but I had to let pretty boy taste me and feel myself inside of Emily before I did. I knew I had to hold my load longer to accomplish my goal. 

Emily POV...

Omg Morgan mouth, I could understand fully now why he was once the ladies man. And I experienced first hand how lucky Reid is. I lost my thought as he begin to play with every one of my spots. My pussy was on fire as his tongue assaulted it in tricks that I had never experienced before. I was close to my orgasm and from the way, I was trembling and shaking I knew he could tell. His tongue was like an energizer bunny was it kept going and going and going fast as hell. I could feel my nut building higher than higher. I screamed both of their names and when Morgan pushed his tongue inside it was over. I busted harder than ever and before I could catch my breath I was jammed down on Reid beautiful tool. It hurt at first but a moment later I was riding his beautiful dick and loving every inch.

Reid POV... 

Damn she feel so damn good, so tight, just amazing. Between Morgan putting a beautiful killing on my throat and her perfect wetness, I was close to cumming and I knew Morgan was to. I felt the precum drip into her and I pushed Morgan back.

"Lie down", I commanded and he did. I lifted Emily and placed her on him and then I did as he did to me, I rammed my cock into his mouth. He immediately engulfed it down as I fucked his mouth like it was his ass. All you could hear was moans, screams and slurping sounds.

"Morgan I'm close", I yelled.

"I know Reid", he moaned.

"Oh, Derek damn baby", Emily moaned.

"Derek make her taste you now", I moaned.

He immediately followed orders as I dived between her legs to taste.

Reid", she moaned.

Derek pulled from her mouth and said, "Call him by his fucking title"!

"Dr. Spencer Reid", ohhh, ohhh, yes Dr".she gasped..

"Daddy", I moaned as he was in her mouth again.

"Pretty Boy", he screamed releasing.

That did it. I shook as I slurped her long and hard, tasting all her delicious juices. We all moaned in unison and we all exploded screaming each other name. 

JJ POV... 

There was no way I didn't cum with them. That shit was hot, sexy and downright dirty. I won't lie, I wish I was Emily for just a moment so I could experience the pleasure she experienced from Derek and Spence.

Hotch POV... 

I was standing at attention and yes I shamefully came on myself. Damn Emily was so sexy and at this moment I wished I was Morgan or Reid for just a taste of both of her treasures.

Rossi POV...  
Never had I seen people so in tune with each especially while been held at gunpoint. I'm human though and I enjoyed the show and the release. I knew by looking at Hotch and JJ they relieved them self also. I didn't need Reid edectic memory to remember this show. I was snapped back to reality as Jason and Erin sped into the driveway.

The hostipal...

"Garcia has the team contacted", you Fran asked?

I woke up from her voice not even realizing I fell asleep. 

"Not in a while", I said looking at her. I'll call now.. 

"Ok", she said with pain and fear in her eyes.

"It's ok mama, I said grabbing her hand. "If something was wrong someone would of called", I explained as I dialed Rossi.

I knew he was the most opened minded at the time. Able to keep his cool.

"Hey Garcia", he said. 

"How is it going", I asked.

"Besides watching this sob control three of our agents", he said sarcastically, it's fine. "Garica nothing had happened yet".

"Reid, Morgan, and Prentiss are still in there. And Jason and Erin just pulled up.I will call back", he said quickly disconnecting me.

I smiled and said, "mama they are ok, still trapped but nothing has happened".

"Thank you", she said smiling.

Chris POV... 

Damn I thought having released myself twice and then a third time. That was SO hot and still, I was horny. I laughed out loud and said "get over here". 

I pointed at Big Carl.

"Crawl bitch", I demanded and although he glared at me he obeyed.

"Suck it", I said and he gasped.

"No", he snapped and I then slapped him with the pistol.

He grunted and little Carl screamed "stop it I will".

"No", I screamed back. I want this Carl. "Do it", I said with death in my voice or take a bullet, your choice.

Silence and then "Morgan do as he says" lil Carl said softly.

"Please DADDY", he cried. 

Big Carl looked at him and said "Baby don't watch".

Lil Carl said "OK", and I said "no bitch watch".

Big Carl said "you sick sob", but before he could continue I rammed my cock into his mouth. He chocked and tried to push out and I slapped him again.

"Enjoy it", I demanded trustening into his mouth. Unless you are ready to die, I taunted.

Reid POV... 

I watched Morgan been stubborn although I understood why. He was in front of me, his lover been forced to perform fellatio on another man. Shit, I thought as he hit Morgan than stuffed his disgusting dick in his mouth. Morgan tried to push it out which earned him another slap.

"Enjoy it", Chris said as Prentiss and I looked at him with disgust. I knew Morgan wouldn't and I had to make him pretend to enjoy it or Chris would kill or hurt him. 

"Morgan", I said softly. "Daddy", I moaned when he didn't look at me.

I saw his body twitch and knew I had him.

"Daddy oh", I said in my sexual voice." You feel so good wrapping your lips around my cock, yes daddy, taste your pretty boy". "Show everyone why I call you daddy".

His breathing picked up causing me to stiffen.

"Oh daddy", I moaned. "Yes, shit, taste me, make me cum", I moaned.

He went faster and deeper on Chris. I wiggled a bit but stayed focused on getting Morgan to   
make him release quicker.

"Oh I'm so hard now", I moaned and I then felt Prentiss wrap her hand around me. I moaned for real looking at her and she smiled and said "Reid continue". I eased my hand to her wetness and slipped a finger in. Shit, she was dripping.

"Oh Morgan", I moaned as my fingers went in and out of her pussy faster.

I looked and saw Chris was almost there.

"Make me cum daddy", I yelled as Emily stroked me faster. My fingers went faster in her and she moaned and bucked her hips.

"Yes, fuck yes", Chris yelled as he exploded in Morgan mouth.

Morgan looked disgusted and spat his load out. I came in Emily's hand and she came moments later wetting my hand up with her juices. We all were breathing hard when a voice said...

"Damn, I taught you will Derek". Um, Derek, he said when he was faced with identical Derek's.

I looked out there and sure enough, it was the real Carl Buford in the flesh, looking at Chris and Derek in confusion.

Chris and Morgan wore identical looks of horror I pushed Emily back and said "get dressed".

Suddenly Buford laughed and said even with identical faces I still know which one is my Derek, he said in a fond voice looking at the real Derek. I wanted to kill him, especially when I saw his eyes travel lustfully over my man's body.

Chris didn't move, just remained frozen in fear as Emily yanked down the curtains and threw one to me and one to Morgan. I covered myself but Morgan was frozen in fear and shaking uncontrollably.

Morgan POV... 

I know my baby is's a genius but damn it I didn't want to suck Chris dick or anybody's dick in front of him or ever for that matter. But then Reid started sex talking and he knew his sex voice alone always controlled me. I felt myself harding listening to Reid and then Emily had him in her hands. I was a bit jealous especially when he put his fingers, my fingers, in her. But I also felt aroused and wished we could have had Emily under different circumstances and by Reid looks I knew he wished the same. This bastard brought out things in myself and Reid, showed us we may occasionally desire a woman between us. I came on myself thinking this as this bastard exploded in my mouth. I spat out in disgust then heard my baby and Emily come. As we caught our breath, I suddenly heard the voice I never wanted to hear again, Burford's voice. 

"Derek, I taught you well", he said. Then he laughed that awful familiar laugh and said: "even with identical faces I still know which one is my Derek".

I zoned out and went to my protective shield where everything went away, all the pain, confusion and fear just disappeared.

Chris POV... 

I am in control I thought because Carl was sucking me and then I came. I looked at him and he was angry and humiliated just what I wanted. He wouldn't look at me but I was looking at him. Then I knew I had to be crazy because I heard his voice outside. I looked at lil and big Carl but they hadn't spoken either. I looked outside and then something in me snapped. Before me, inches away, I saw the real Carl Buford, smiling that slick smile while glazing at the man on his knees in front of me. I looked down and saw this was Derek and still Carl desired him more. I felt horror as I looked and saw Reid on the floor, wrapped in my curtains and a woman sitting with him. Memories and flashbacks fucked with my mind as I stared at the real Carl. He just stared at Derek and said again, dam D I taught you well.

Derek was comatasic, unable to move or look away.

Jason POV... 

We pulled up and I snatched Buford out the car. I walked toward Dave but before I could ask what was going on, I looked inside. I was disgusted as I watched Chris make Morgan suck him off. Then I was sickened listening to Reid try to make his lover satisfy Chris quicker. They would need counslering after this. I didn't even want to know why Prentiss was naked because I knew it wasn't for a good reason. Before I could lead Carl away from a sight I know he was enjoying, Chris exploded in Morgan mouth. I knew this because Morgan had a digust look on his face and then spat out the load. That's when Carl spoke and Reid looked out horrified. He made Emily dress and she pulled the curtain down. She tossed one at Reid and Morgan. Reid took his curtain but Morgan had became coma gazed. Fuck, I thought, we have to do something. I looked at Chris and saw he was fighting emotions as well.

"Hotch, I said what do we do"?

Hotch POV... 

I looked at Buford and said, ignoring Gideon, "you are going in there".

"You hold all his repressed memories and because of you, he has two of my agents, held at gunpoint and at the risk of them been burnt", I said giving him my death glaze. "You will fix this", I said.

"What's in it for me", he asked smiling? 

"If you are lucky, your fucking life", I said in my deadliest voice.

My eyes showed death but I didn't care about my job at this moment. All I knew was I had to get Morgan out of there first because he was shaking really hard. Relieving the horror Jason and I saw years ago. Carl smirked actually smirked and at that moment I felt the same rage I felt at Foyet all those years ago. I didn't even realize my hands were around his throat chocking the life out of him.

"Aaron Aaron stop", Erin said. 

"Control yourself". "We need him Hotch", Jason yelled.

Still, I chocked him unable to let go.

"Aaron", I heard Rossi say. "Think of Morgan". 

"Please Hotch", JJ said crying "let go".

Finally, I let go, right before he took his last breath.

"Will you help now bitch", I said again? 

"Yes", he whimpered.

Erin POV...

I didn't blame Hotch for snapping out because this shit ended today. I was sick of this sob calling the shots. And this Buford bastard sickens me. Before I knew it, I slapped the shit out of him and JJ hit him in the balls.

"That's for Derek bitch", she yelled as he groaned with plain.

I heard the men laughing at JJ remark.

"Take him in ", Jason said to Dave... 

"Don't we needed a plan", I asked?

"Hotch said fuck prodicalle Erin this shit ends today", he said echoing my thoughts.

"OK", I said nodding.

"Go head Dave before I give this bastard another kick to the balls".

"Chris" , Dave said walking towards the window. "We are coming in".

Chris didn't move so they proceeded in. Dave climbed in and then simply opened the door. Still Chris didn't move. Carl was brought in and Spencer went to Morgan. 

"Emily leave".

"No Dave". I'm not leaving.

I nodded and said, "Chris this is the real Carl Buford can my agents go"? 

Reid was at Morgan side trying but falling to relieve him.

"Emily help Reid", I commanded.

She nodded and went to them. 

"Can we leave", I asked Chris again?

Finally he blinked and said...

Reid POV.... 

"Morgan baby please come back to me", I whispered caressing his back over and over again.

He gave no response to my voice or soft caresses.

"Let's cover him up Reid", Prentiss suggested.

"Emily, I fucked up", I said with tears rolling down my face.

"Reid don't", she said sharply.

"No Emily I did". "I suggested we bring Carl back and now Derek is lost inside himself. Shielding himself from that monster", I said glaring at Carl. 

"Stop it, Reid". "Derek need you", she snapped covering my man up. "You only suggested we bring Carl back and Morgan agreed".

"I don't care Emily. My man is in a self coma I cried and it's ALL MY FUCKING FAULT I SCREAMED"! 

Emily glared at me and then said "OK whatever Reid. Fix it then".

I continued talking to Derek and he continued to whimper shake and cry. I glared at Buford but before I could react, Chris answered Rossi question.

Chris POV... 

This monster stood before me now and I was fearful, jealous, in pain, and felt nothing but rage. Looking at Derek I finally felt bad because whatever Carl did to me, Derek caught it ten times harder. I knew this because he couldn't even speak with this monster in our wake. I needed to bring Derek back because I needed answers.

"He can't go yet", I said to the older Italian.

"Why not Chris", he demanded?

"I need answers".

"You bastard", Reid said coming towards me, fist balled, "he's in a dam self-induced coma. He can't help you".

"Shut up doctor", I yelled raising my gun. "Maybe he can come out of it by remembering".

"Do you honestly think he wants to remember this shit", Reid asked in a dangerous voice?

"I don't care", I screamed. "Now go back to your man before I shoot you".

"Do it", he said unflinchingly.

We stood there glaring at each other, neither backing down. Then Carl spoke.

"Chris why are you doing this"?

I glared at him and said "seriously Carl"? "Why did you choose Derek over me"? 

"Chris, I never wanted you he sneered. I loved Derek, I wanted a life with him".

I felt rage and embarrassment.

"Then why the fuck did you have me licking your ass for hours. You never penetrated me. Just lick you, suck you. You ruined me. I can't perform for ladies. ONLY FUCKING MEN ass hole", I yelled crying.

"Chris, I only gave you those pleasures because you threatened to turn me in after you caught Derek performing on me. You said if I didn't give you something you were telling. So I gave you that".

"So basically Carl I wasn't good enough to sex but you sexed others"?

"No I didn't Chris, others did what you did but Derek was the only one I shared my love with, the only one that I let feel this dick", he said gazing at Derek with that same look of love from all those years back.

"I love you", I broke down sobbing. "All I wanted was you, Carl. At first, it was for the football scholarship but then it was just you I wanted. You were my first male. That first taste of cum addicted me and transformed me. Don't you know that", I said crying pitifully? "Why is Derek so special Carl"?

"I don't know Chris",Carl said looking remorseful for the first time. "Maybe I fell for him so hard because I knew as you knew with me that Derek never wanted me", he said tears fell. "Look at him, Chris. He shaking, hiding within himself because I'm here. He used to do that when I took him Carl said looking ashamed. But I hoped, I prayed one day he would come to love me. Like you feel about me. Chris, please let these agents get him help. We can do something good. This one thing".

"Carl", I whispered. I can't. As long as he lives he will live in your heart. Never freeing you". "I will keep his face if that will make you love me", I begged.

"Chris his face isn't all that I love about him. I will love him if he's dead or alive ".

"No Carl, please, just fuck me. "Let me taste you,you will see that you can love me".

Carl POV...

"Agent", I said looking at him. "Can I go to him", I whispered.

"Why", Rossi asked in disgust? "To harm him more"?

"No", I whispered. "Your agents can get a clear shot while I'm servicing him I whispered. I don't want to but if I don't Derek may never come back. I think I can bring him back", I said ashamed, but I can't if Chris is still here". 

Rossi looked thoughtful.

"Hold up", he said, doing some hand signal to the agent outside. The one that dam near chocked my life away from me.

"Yes, Dave", Hotch said glaring at me.

"Tell him what you told me Carl".

I trembled under his glare and quickly repeated myself. 

"Uncuff him, Dave, he said and Carl if you try anything funny, I swear on my late wife grave, I will kill you, understand"?

"Yes", I answered and Dave uncuffed me.

I walked to Chris and said, "ok baby you win".

"Oh Carl", he said lust in his eyes, thank you.

I grabbed his cock and begin to caress it. He moaned and instantly became rock hard. I guided him away from Derek and the others so my love wouldn't be injured. Chris was moaning still holding the gun. I had to make him drop it. I dropped to my knees and in one gulp had him in my mouth and to the back of my throat. He groaned as I picked up speed but still held the gun.

"Baby you ready for me", I asked and he responded "yes Carl please Carl", as he dropped to his knees. The gun slipped from his hands as I penetrated him. Damn, he was tight and after so many years of not having such a tight hole, I began pounding him in a desperate animalistic manner. He was screaming and throwing it back just loving the desire I was giving him. With his face looking just like Derek's I imagined him as Derek. I grabbed his length and stroked it hard. He screamed and came just as I did. I pulled out screaming NOW and threw myself away from him. A shot rang out and then I saw Chris drop to the floor.

JJ POV...

Hotch came back and explained the plan. This time I wasn't the least bit turned on, just disgusted. We all pointed our weapons, waiting for the cue. The men had their weapons pointed but were unsteady because this was too gross. After watching this sick shit finally Carl screamed now and I didn't hesitate to pull the trigger. I wanted to aim for the head, the heart, anything but I composed myself and got me an ass shot. I giggled as he screamed and went down. The team looked at me and Gideon said "great shot". Hotch smiled his rare smile while calling the for the meds. We walked in as Dave handcuffed Chris, who was still crying like a bitch. Emily handcuffed Carl after he got dressed.

"Reid", I whispered. "Find Morgan some clothes, the meds on their way".

He nodded and went to the room and came back. I tried talking to Derek but still, he was not responsive. Reid dressed him and then dressed himself.

"Morgan it's over baby please come back", he whispered kissing him.

No response.

"Let's get him out of here", Strauss said. 

"I got him", Reid snapped when Hotch and Gideon tried to help.

And to our surprise, Reid lifted him like he weighed nothing. Prentiss leads Chris out. I never saw her dressed him and Hotch lead Carl out. We shook sat in the grass waiting for the meds..

"I can try to bring him back", Carl said suddenly.

"If you think you are ever touching my man again Reid said you must be asking for a death wish"!! 

"Agent I don't want to touch him", Carl said looking down but I could usually bring him back after he went into his zone.

"Zone", Reid asked in belief? You bastard he's in a fucking self-induced coma because of you".

"I know and I'm sorry but don't you want him back"?

Silence and then Reid said...

"If you try anything out of the ordinary, I will shoot you dead".

"I understand", Carl said.

The team said nothing because we knew his words were true. We waited and then he said.

"Look to the sky, Derek. "Man up". "Come back to me". 

We heard the sirens and the ambulance was right down the street.

"Nooooo", Derek suddenly screamed. Not coming back this time", "I'm never coming back"!!

He begin to converse and gag, foam running down his mouth.

"Derek baby", Reid screamed as Carl looked terrified.

"No no no", Morgan screamed again and conversed one last time screaming "Reid Reid help me".

Then he went limp in Spencer's arms!!


End file.
